Truth Or Dare?
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: A game of truth and dare is all it took to leave someone broken and alone. NaruSasu. long awaited FINAL CHAPTER is now up. Onesided pairings, smex, lemons, smut, bondage, rape, noncon, drama, misunderstandings, a whole lot of love and all that jazz! lol
1. Gay or Straight

_Ok heya guys this is my first fanfiction, I saw this in a dream and thought I would write it up, I'm not sure if I will carry this on, it depends on if I can think of something to happen. Reviews with constructive criticism would be appreciated as this is my first story. The title doesn't really have anything to do with the story but it came from a dream I had and I didn't know what to call it. Have any ideas? Then leave a review thank you. Its got narusasu and kissing. Enjoy! _

_Warning for this chapter: Making out_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

**_Gay or Straight_**

A game of truth and dare is all it took to leave a certain someone broken and alone.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Lee were all sitting by a round table. It was Sasuke's turn. He spun the bottle leaving fate to choose the next victim.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Sasuke smirked, and all of a sudden Naruto was wondering if he made the right decision.

'Hmm what should I make the dobe do?' Sasuke thought still smirking.

Naruto gulped. 'Shit shit shit what is he going to make me do?' he thought, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"How troublesome. C'mon Sasuke we haven't got all day. I've clouds that need to be watched." said a mildly irritated Shikamaru.

'I've got it!' Sasuke thought as his grin grew wider looking directly at Naruto letting him know with a glance that he would regret his choice.

'Alright, no matter what he says, I can't let on that I'm scared. I'll just smile and make it seem like no big deal. Sure. No. Big. Deal.'

"We're friends, right? Naruto." began Sasuke, his smirk still plastered to his face.

"Yes, sure we are, I'd beat you up if we weren't…why?" asked Naruto becoming suspicious.

"Well how close would you say we were?" Sasuke asked, with an interested face resting his elbows on the table bringing up his hands to allow his chin to rest on his waiting hands.

The rest of the guys witnessing this were wondering where Sasuke was going with this.

"Well…" Naruto took a moment to think about this, "I would say pretty damn close"

Sasukes smirk instantly re-appeared on his face, "prove it."

"Wh-what?" stuttered Naruto. The rest looked on with bewilderment at what Sasuke meant with these words.

"Prove it." He said simply looking smug, "come over here and show to me how close we are."

Naruto shook his head a little bringing himself out of his trance from what Sasuke had just asked of him. 'What do you want me to do?' "Kiss you?" oops. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But no-one saw the raven blush as he covered it with his hand.

The onlookers of this conversation looked at Naruto in disbelief. 'Well this should be interesting' they all thought.

"If you think we're that close…yes."

'That bastard _wants _me to kiss him', "alright then, I'll show you how close we are."

Sasukes smirk disappeared and a little more clearly was replaced by a slightly deeper blush as Naruto started walking towards him. 'I didn't think he'd actually do it, damn it, no no no, if he kisses me then I won't be able to stop myself kissing him back. I can't let him know how I feel'

A voice in the back of his head spoke up, _'why are you so worried? You want him to kiss you. You think about him all the time. You used this as an opportunity to get a kiss from him. Just one kiss. And then you can just act like it was nothing and won't have to tell him how you feel.' _

Naruto finally reached Sasuke and sat on-top of him with his legs dangling down the side of Sasukes waist. He wrapped one arm around Sasukes neck and leaned in whispering in his ear, "I'll show you how close we are then shall I?" he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and wrapped his other arm around his neck.

Sasuke too, wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and kissed his cheek.

"Just a kiss on the cheek? I thought we were closer then that Naruto-kun" he said in a mocking tone of voice as he gave Naruto another kiss on the cheek followed by a lick.

Naruto let out the tiniest of moans that no-one but Sasuke could hear. The rest of the guys looked on in amazement at the show in-front of them.

'What is with him? Is he gay or something?', "well how about we go somewhere a little more private and I'll show you how close we are" trying to speak as seductively and convincingly as possible" returning Sasuke's lick.

'No! This can't go on any longer, I can't spill', "no thanks dobe I don't want to get raped today thank you"

"aww what a shame" said Naruto pouting making the others believe that Naruto was going to rape Sasuke when in actual fact he was jumping over the moon that Sasuke had said that, not the part implying that Naruto was a rapist, oh no, but the word 'no'. He had never so glad to hear someone saying 'no' to him.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Later that evening it was just Naruto and Sasuke left in the big Uchiha mansion. Shikamaru decided to go watch the clouds that were screaming for his attention, Gaara went back home so that Temari wouldn't think he was out being reckless and killing innocent people, Choji had to go and buy more food as he had finished the 20 bags of chips that he had brought to the Uchihas living quarters, Kiba had to walk Akamaru, Lee had to go and see what youthful ladies would like to spend the rest of the day with him (none), and Neji had to go back the Hyuga estate and prove to Hinata that fate is cruel and she will never be able to defeat him (I know, what a bastard!).

Naruto having only an empty apartment to go to decided that he would stay with the Uchiha and maybe find out why he brought up that strange dare that really caught the blonde off guard.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke had just finished clearing up the mess that was made from their game of truth and dare. And noticed Naruto was still there. "What are you still doing here dobe?"

'Let's have a little fun', "well I was waiting for you Sasuke-teme", he said in his seductive voice.

"Why is that then?" replied the raven in his mono-tone voice.

"Well," he began making his way towards Sasuke, "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off in that dare" he said with a smile stroking the Uchihas shoulder.

The said boys eyes widened at the proposition, he started to walk backwards towards the couch.

"hey Sasuke, why did you come up with that dare anyway? You seemed pretty glad that I decided to do it."

'Shit what do I do?'

'_Just lie'_

"It was just a dare dobe, don't get your hopes up or anything" he said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh? So you don't want me to kiss you then?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came closer and closer to the sofa where he would be trapped, of course he didn't realise this, he was simply trying to put distance between him and the boy he so desired, 'but Naruto's straight, Naruto's straight, Naruto's straight. He's just…just…playing with my mind, messing with my head, I know he doesn't return my feelings, he can't. Of course I want you to kiss me'

"No no no, why would you think that I want you to kiss me? Be...be…be serious Naruto"

"Oh I am, I'm very serious"

'Man he's hot when he's like this'

Sasuke fell onto the four-seater sofa where escape would be impossible.

Naruto let out a little laugh at this.

'Shit!!'

'wow Sasuke looks really anxious, maybe I should stop, I mean if he has feeling for me or something then this would make him really uncomfortable…I don't think so! I finally am in the position where I am in control; I'm not going to stop just because he looks uncomfortable! Like he'd have feelings for me anyway, I'm a guy and Sasuke is not gay'

'Owww maaaaaaaan, what am I going to do?!'

'_Well hey, now that you're in this position, you might as-well enjoy it!' _

'WHAT?! I can't do that'

'_Sure you can, I mean once you get it off your chest then it will be just that, off your chest and you won't have anything to worry about!' _

'But what if he looks at me differently? With disgust and hatred? I wouldn't be able to live anymore!'

'_Well you're not going to find out unless you try' _

'Fine! I give up, man he's hot'

Naruto mounted on-top of the defeated boy, wrapping his arms around him as he had done earlier that evening. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips expecting to be pushed away and shouted at. Instead, he got kissed back, the blonde ran his tongue on the ravens bottom lip as if begging for entrance and again was surprised as his lips parted and allowed him in. He was greeted by the raven's tongue that was in no way showing the invading tongue the way out and instead leaned into the kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and began to enjoy the kiss that the raven seemed to so badly desire. The kiss would have gone on forever had both of the boys not needed to part to take in the very much needed air. They parted their lips, Sasuke panting to fill his lungs and Naruto looking down at the blushing breathless boy. He had to admit that this was a side to Sasuke that he had never seen before but, he didn't really mind it. He liked it in-fact.

"Your gay?!" was all the blonde could say.

Sasuke looked down to his side hearing a hint of what sounded like distaste in his voice. After a few moments of silence, the blonde spoke again, "answer me, are you gay?"

The raven haired boy had gained his breath back but blushed at the question, 'man that idiot wants me to admit it? What is he trying to do, get it on tape so he can say to everyone "hey I have proof that Sasuke is a poof"?!'

"Of course not baka. I'm not some poof" he said still looking at the pillows that were decorating his couch.

"Sasuke?" the Uchiha looked at the boy who spoke hinting some seriousness in his voice, to find he was looking down and that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Y-yes?"

The blonde looked up, black met blue, and the blonde asked again, "are you gay?" his look intensified as if, this was suddenly a really serious matter.

Sasuke looked down ashamed at what he was going to say…

"y-…no" he was going to say yes but he couldn't, he couldn't have his best friend look at him like some freak.

Naruto stood up; he took Sasukes hand and led him upstairs looking only at the destination. Sasuke could only look at the hand dragging him along towards his bedroom not knowing what was going to happen. The blonde couldn't possibly have feelings for him could he?

As Naruto got closer to the bed he threw Sasuke onto it and followed him, straddling his hips and placing his hands by the Uchihas head.

"Naruto what are you –", he got cut off by Narutos lips as they were pressed onto his once more. Sasuke lay there eyes widened as he felt Narutos tongue beg for entrance. He let him in and as the tongue pleasured him so much and closed his eyes simply enjoying what would surely last only tonight.

As Naruto re-claimed his lips as they parted, Sasuke foolishly followed the lips he wanted to stay attached to. When he realised he wasn't getting another kiss he looked to the side ashamed once more.

"Now look me in the eye and say your not gay", so he was right, Naruto didn't want him, he didn't have feelings for him, he was just trying to prove that he was right.

'Wow Sasuke looks really cute all embarrassed and blushing like that, I really don't have feelings for him that way but I don't want him lying to me, what kind of friendship would that be if he couldn't tell his best friend he was gay?'

"I can't do that" Sasuke said still looking away.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you are gay"

'I'm more than just gay, I'm in love with you', "yes, I'm gay." he whispered.

He looked away, not wanting to see hate in those blue eyes, any moment now the blonde would get up and leave him on his own where he would most likely cry the rest of the night away knowing that his best friend wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But instead he felt the blonde lean over and stroke his hair whispering his name as the softest lips ghost across his own. Then without thinking three words fell out of him mouth.

"I love you", he brought his hand to his mouth as if that would rewind time and stop him from saying those words.

"You what?"

"I… nothing"

"You…love me?" Naruto asked looking at the highly uncomfortable raven.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Sasuke?" it only took one word for the raven to know the blonde wanted to know the truth. Sasuke swallowed…hard, he looked up into those blue eyes that held so much hope, and trust and told them, "I… think that…I may love…you. There I said it; go on say how sick that is. That you never want to see me again or look at me again, tell the whole world if you want I don't care, listen up everyone, the great Sasuke Uchiha is –", again lips stopped him from speaking and didn't know what to do. They left after a small while and the kissed boy finished his sentence, ", Gay."

"shut up teme, I'm sure you do care if I told the whole world, being gay isn't some sort of illness, and… I would never want to never want to see you again or not look at you again. "

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered and looked into those blue eyes as his own widened and he pulled the blonde down for another kiss but he was stopped. Naruto lifted his arms and took the ravens hands from around his neck, preventing him from being pulled into a kiss and again the poor boy looked away, in shame feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm not gay."

"of course your not, I mean why would you have feeling for me?? I'm rude, in your face, weak, pathetic," he looked down as he took a pause before carrying on, "but you, your kind, determined, you always see the good side of anyone, you speak in a way that brings the best out of people and cuts down so deep that even the man who everyone believes has no heart, proves them wrong. So of course you wouldn't want me."

Tears started to form in those big black eyes that went on for eternity.

"Sasuke please don't cry." Said the sorrowful blonde wiping away the first of many tears to fall. Sasukes arms that were removed from Narutos neck were now lying loosely on the pillows around him as his bed was covered in many silk coated pillows. He gripped onto these pillows as his feeling of stupidity flowed to his fingertips and were looking for a way out.

'He looks so innocent, so hurt, I can't just leave him here to cry. I feel so bad, I never thought that he would have these kinds of feelings, I never thought that I would hurt him this way', "Sasuke please don't cry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I probably led you on to think that I shared your feelings, and I'm truly sorry for hurting you like this."

But this didn't stop the tears from freely flowing down the pale face. He didn't know what to do and just went down for another kiss.

"Don't", said the distraught raven turning his head.

"Please, let me make it up to you, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, just…please?" asked the blonde in a nearly begging voice, desperately wanting to make it up to his friend who he hurt so badly, he leaned in and kissed the defeated boy.

The kiss was long and the raven enjoyed it. "Naruto, please let me know what it feels like to be loved, just for one night?" the blonde looked into those desperate eyes and nodded, he leaned in for the several time that night and kissed his friend as passionately as possible, letting him know how good it feels to have the one you love kiss you so meaningfully.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

After a lot of kissing Naruto got off Sasuke and lay down on his side next to the raven, he put one arm over Sasukes waist and held his hand, using his other arm to keep his own head up. He stroked the Uchihas hand with his own as the raven began to speak, "I'm sorry Naruto"

"for what?"

"I'm sure you didn't want to give your first kiss to me of all people"

"Hey don't worry about, its no big deal", he leaned over Sasukes neck and kissed him on the cheek as the raven again blushed, slowly falling asleep.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Naruto lay with Sasuke the entire night, stroking his hair, his face, his lips and occasionally kissing the sleeping beauty on the cheek, he was so peaceful and the blonde couldn't believe that this was the same guy hat had been mocking him for so many years and that a couple of hours ago was crying his eyes out after declaring his love for him.

The sun was starting to rise which mean that the night was officially over and Naruto decided that it was time to leave. He tried to carefully unlink their entwined fingers which proved to be quite difficult as the raven didn't seem to want to let go, the blonde lifted their joined hands and gently kissed the ravens in an attempt to get him to release. When the hands had eventually separated, he got up and laid the blanket on-top of the peaceful boy and leant down to kiss said boys forehead. The ravens face scrunched up a little and as the blonde was lifting his head about to leave, he felt a tugging at his shirt, how could this be the same Sasuke? How can the boy who smirks and doesn't smile, who always beats Naruto, who is the great Uchiha, how can the little bundle in front of him, holding onto the blondes shirt like a child holding onto their mother in a weak attempt to keep them close, how can this be the same Sasuke Uchiha? Naruto stroked a loose bang out of the ravens face and removed the hand from his shirt.

"Naruto?"

"Shhh, it's alright, just go to sleep"

"Thank you Naruto, for everything"

"No problem, teme"

"Hn…dobe"

The raven then went back to sleep a single tear of happiness rolling down his face as the blonde silently snuck out of the house, wondering what had made him spend the entire night with Sasuke.

* * *

_That's the end of that chapter. Not sure if I'll do another one, if you want me to then I might be able to, maybe Naruto will fall in love with Sasuke and they live happily ever after, maybe not. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	2. Coming to Terms

_Ok well this is chapter two! Not really sure if it has turned out well or not so just read and enjoy. _

_warning for this chapter: Making out_

* * *

**_Truth or Dare_**

**_Coming to Terms_**

Naruto walked home in the early hours of the morning having had no sleep the previous night. He strolled through the deserted streets, too tired to have any thoughts. He got to his orderly home, fell onto his bed and fell asleep instantly getting a few hours sleep before having to meet Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke in a few hours for their next mission.

Although the boy was so tired that he fell asleep while falling onto the bed, his brain was subconsciously trying to figure out what exactly happened the night before, where sleep was out of the question.

He had gone to Sasuke's house and had a small meet up with a few other friends. From a game of truth or dare he had ended up flirting with Sasuke and giving him a kiss and lick on the cheek. He had stayed behind to have some fun with the teme and received two confessions; 1. He was gay and 2. The teme loved him. Neither was drunk and Naruto didn't know how to react and unintentionally lead him on to believe that his feelings were returned when they weren't. To sum it up…Naruto broke Sasuke's heart by kissing him. But Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the raven. What did this mean? Did Naruto return the Uchihas feelings? Of course not, its absurd…isn't it? The following hours of sleep where restless with tossing and turning and a confused heart.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

While Naruto sleeps I'll tell you what's been happening.

With merely hours before Sasuke would be Orochimaru's next body, Sasuke still hadn't killed Itachi but there was no time for him to go and kill him, so Sasuke wasn't really happy with this and decided that he would not allow Orochimaru to take over his body. They had a very long battle in which Sasuke became highly injured but managed to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and was able to go home back to Konoha, wondering what had happened to his friends. Particularly Naruto seeing as Naruto had tried so hard to get him back, he was aware that Naruto had been tracking him down over the last few years but he was always able to loose him and get him into traps. He wondered if the dobe had gotten himself killed yet.

When he returned to Konoha, he was greeted warmly and after much persuasion on Naruto's behalf, got off with out any severe punishment. He was accepted into Team Kakashi and was a big help to Konoha and his teams.

A couple of years had gone by and he was able to remake the bonds that he had created without even knowing. Out of all of his all friends Naruto was the only one still a Genin, and seeing as Sasuke had been under Orochimaru's instruction, he too was still a Genin, so Naruto and Sasuke took the Chunin Exams together and passed with ease.

Sasuke and Naruto were now starting to spend a lot of time together and Sasuke sometimes found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the blonde he would find himself thinking 'since when was Naruto so… hot, fit, cute, strong, attractive', when he realised what he was doing, he would shake it off before anyone noticed and if Naruto turned to look at him then he would turn around and put the usual Uchiha frown instead of gawping at his beauty. He started having thoughts about the dobe that he shouldn't be having but merely pushed them from his head and attempted to carry on as normal. And then the dreams started, where Naruto would hold him in his arms and tell him how happy he was that he came back, he felt Naruto's lips on his and could feel his breath reach his ear as he whispered warming words into them "I love you" however he could not allow this side of him to show when he saw Naruto, as much as he understood that he had these feelings for the blonde, he knew that the blonde wouldn't return them and didn't want to risk ruining the renewed friendship.

Naruto sees Sasuke as a friend; he is still after Sakura, and still failing. He is really glad that Sasuke came back; he was his only true friend when he was younger, as he grew up and matured, more people accepted him as a friend and a ninja but he still longed for his first friend, the one which he seemed so much like and yet so different. He had long-awaited the return of the raven haired teme that he had formed a brotherly bond with, that set him standards and always made fun of him.

Will Naruto ever see Sasuke as more than a friend?

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke woke up the following morning remembering what had happened; that he had confessed to Naruto his feelings and Naruto had kissed him, all he could remember was Naruto stroking his hair, his lips, his face, and kissing him, holding his hand and telling him everything would be alright. It was a dream again wasn't it. He could feel the dry tears on his cheeks. He must have been crying in his sleep, it felt so real.

He convinced himself that it wasn't. He had forgotten the true reason for his tears, when Naruto had said that he didn't love Sasuke, when he moved his hands away and didn't intend on another kiss, he forgot when Naruto asked him in an almost begging voice to let him make it up to the friend he had hurt so badly in a way he never imagined, he forgot confessing he was gay and the way he was made to confess, so he ended up leaving the house feeling as miserable as before believing that he still hadn't kissed the boy he sought after.

He changed into his clothes and left the house to go to the meeting place where Naruto, Saukra, Kakashi and he were meeting while trying to remember what he had done the night before. He remembered Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Lee coming over to hang out, he remembered Kiba suggesting they play Truth or Dare. Honestly, Truth or Dare?? That's what little girls play at sleepovers. Not teenage male Jounins and Chounins. But seeing as they had nothing better to do they decided to have a laugh playing Truth or Dare and found out a few interesting Truths from those not brave enough to say Dare. However due to the promise they had made at the beginning of the game, no-one was allowed to use their new found facts to blackmail or bribe and were sworn to secrecy.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke arrived first, as usual, and leaned against the barrier that was stopping Sasuke from falling into the river flowing below the bridge that he was standing on and carried on his thoughts.

It came his turn to spin the bottle, it spun a couple of times, slowed down a bit and then… who did it land on? He couldn't remember. 'Damn it, I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing!'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_Naruto finally reached Sasuke and sat on-top of him with his legs dangling down the side of Sasukes waist. He wrapped one arm around Sasukes neck and leaned in whispering in his ear, "I'll show you how close we are then shall I?" he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and wrapped his other arm around his neck. _

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the images in his head.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_Naruto let out the tiniest of moans that no-one but Sasuke could hear._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'If only' Sasuke sighed.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_well how about we go somewhere a little more private and I'll show you how close we are" speaking so seductively, returning Sasuke's lick._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'STOP IT SASUKE! THIS ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!' he let out another sigh, 'then why does it feel so real?'

'_Because it happened'_

'oh yeah I'm sure Naruto came and kissed me'

'_well you dared him to'_

'what?'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_He spun the bottle leaving fate to choose the next victim. _

"_Naruto, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare"_

_Sasuke smirked._

'_Hmm what should I make the dobe do?' Sasuke thought still smirking._

_Naruto gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

Sasuke shook his head irritably, 'why are you showing me this?'

'_wait it gets better'_

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_We're friends, right? Naruto." began Sasuke, his smirk still plastered to his face._

"_Yes, sure we are, I'd beat you up if we weren't…why?" asked Naruto becoming suspicious._

"_Well how close would you say we were?" Sasuke asked, with an interested face resting his elbows on the table bringing up his hands to allow his chin to rest on his waiting hands._

"_Well…" Naruto took a moment to think about this, "I would say pretty damn close"_

_Sasukes smirk instantly re-appeared on his face, "prove it."_

"_Wh-what?" stuttered Naruto._

"_Prove it." He said simply looking smug, "come over here and show to me how close we are."_

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'But that doesn't mean that we er…did anything. He could have come over and given me a whack round the head!'

'_But he didn't so stop denying it!'_

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_Naruto shook his head a little, "Kiss you?" Naruto's eyes widened, apparently he hadn't meant to say that. The raven blushed but no-one saw as he covered it with his hand. _

"_If you think we're that close…yes." _

_"alright then, I'll show you how close we are."_

_Sasukes smirk disappeared and a little more clearly was replaced by a slightly deeper blush as Naruto started walking to wards him. 'I didn't think he'd actually do it, damn it, no no no, if he kisses me then I won't be able to stop myself kissing him back. I can't let him know how I feel' _

_A voice in the back of his head spoke up,_ 'why are you so worried? You want him to kiss you. You think about him all the time. You used this as an opportunity to get a kiss from him. Just one kiss. And then you can just act like it was nothing and won't have to tell him how you feel.'

_Naruto finally reached Sasuke and sat on-top of him with his legs dangling down the side of Sasukes waist. He wrapped one arm around Sasukes neck and leaned in whispering in his ear, "I'll show you how close we are then shall I?" he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and wrapped his other arm around his neck. _

_Sasuke too, wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and kissed his cheek. _

"_Just a kiss on the cheek? I thought we were closer then that Naruto-kun" he said in a mocking tone of voice as he gave Naruto another kiss on the cheek followed by a lick. _

"_Well how about we go somewhere a little more private and I'll show you how close we are" speaking so seductively, returning Sasuke's –_

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Sasuke threw his hands onto his head and grabbed a hold of his hair in an attempt to get these desires off his mind.

'_No, this happened last night and I'm just trying to get you out of denial!' _

'You're just trying to torture me' said the raven with a scowl.

'_True.' _Sasuke sweat dropped.

'_But it still happened'_

'GAHHHHHHH!'

'_now shut up I want to see what happens next!' _Sasuke sighed and gave in, partly because curiosity was taking over him and partly because the quicker he got it over with then the less distracting it would be the rest of the day.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_No thanks dobe I don't want to get raped today thank you"_

"_aww what a shame" said Naruto pouting. Naruto got up and slowly walked back to his seat as the game continued._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'shit that happened while all of them where there?!'

'_yes and they enjoyed the show very much. Mwahahaha'_

'I hate you. But at least that's over'

'_Hahaha not for a while yet.'_

'what?!'

'_Just shut up and watch.'_

'…'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_Sasuke had just finished clearing up the mess that was made from their game of truth and dare. And noticed Naruto was still there. "What are you still doing here dobe?"_

"_Well I was waiting for you Sasuke-teme", he said in his seductive voice._

"_Why is that then?" replied the raven._

"_Well," he began making his way towards Sasuke, "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off in that dare" he said with a smile stroking the Uchihas shoulder._

_The said boys eyes widened at the proposition, he started to walk backwards._

"_Hey Sasuke, why did you come up with that dare anyway? You seemed pretty glad that I decided to do it." _

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'That's a lie! I wasn't happy! I was shitting myself!'

'_SHUT UP!'_

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_It was just a dare dobe, don't get your hopes up or anything" he said trying to sound as calm as possible._

"_Oh? So you don't want me to kiss you then?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came closer and closer to the sofa where he would be trapped, of course he didn't realise this, he was simply trying to put distance between him and the boy he so desired, 'but Naruto's straight, Naruto's straight, Naruto's straight. He's just…just…playing with my mind, messing with my head, I know he doesn't return my feelings, he can't. Of course I want you to kiss me'_

"_No no no, why would you think that I want you to kiss me? Be...be…be serious Naruto"_

"_Oh I am, I'm very serious"_

_Sasuke fell onto the four-seater sofa where escape would be impossible. _

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'That baka was able to trap me?! How?!'

'_It was quite easy actually, you were in a weakened state with him being so seductive that you couldn't help but be the baka for once.'_

'Did I mention I hate you?'

'_Do you see me caring?_

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_Naruto let out a little laugh at this._

'_Shit!!! Owww maaaaaaaan, what am I going to do?!'_

'Well hey, now that you're in this position, you might as-well enjoy it!'

'_WHAT?! I can't do that'_

'Sure you can, I mean once you get it off your chest then it will be just that, off your chest and you won't have anything to worry about!'

'_But what if he looks at me differently? With disgust and hatred? I wouldn't be able to live anymore!'_

'Well you're not going to find out unless you try'

'_Fine! I give up, man he's hot'_

_Naruto mounted on-top of the defeated boy, wrapping his arms around him as he had done earlier that evening. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Sasuke returned the kiss and the blonde ran his tongue on the ravens bottom lip begging for entrance. His lips parted and allowed him in. He was greeted by the raven's tongue that was in no way showing the invading tongue the way out and instead leaned into the kiss. The kiss would have gone on forever had both of the boys not needed to part to take in the very much needed air. They parted their lips, Sasuke panting to fill his lungs and Naruto looking down at the blushing breathless boy. _

"_Your gay?!" was all the blonde said._

_Sasuke looked down to his side hearing a hint of what sounded like distaste in his voice. After a few moments of silence, the blonde spoke again, "answer me, are you gay?"_

_The raven haired boy had gained his breath back but blushed at the question, 'man that idiot wants me to admit it? What is he trying to do, get it on tape so he can say to everyone "hey I have proof that Sasuke is a poof"?!'_

"_Of course not baka. I'm not some poof" he said still looking at the pillows that were decorating his couch._

"_Sasuke?" the Uchiha looked at the boy who spoke hinting some seriousness in his voice, to find he was looking down and that his bangs were covering his eyes._

"_Y-yes?"_

_The blonde looked up, black met blue, and the blonde asked again, "are you gay?" his look intensified as if, this was suddenly a really serious matter._

_Sasuke looked down ashamed at what he was going to say…_

"_y-…no" he was going to say yes but he couldn't, he couldn't have his best friend look at him like some freak. _

_Naruto stood up; he took Sasukes hand and led him upstairs looking only at the destination. Sasuke could only look at the hand dragging him along towards his bedroom not knowing what was going to happen. The blonde couldn't possibly have feelings for him could he?_

_As Naruto got closer to the bed he threw Sasuke onto it and followed him, straddling his hips and placing his hands by the Uchihas head. _

"_Naruto what are you –", he got cut off by Narutos lips as they were pressed onto his once more. Sasuke lay there eyes widened as he felt Narutos tongue beg for entrance. He let him in and as the tongue pleasured him so much and closed his eyes simply enjoying what would surely last only tonight._

_As Naruto re-claimed his lips as they parted, Sasuke foolishly followed the lips he wanted to stay attached to. When he realised he wasn't getting another kiss he looked to the side ashamed once more._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'no don't lean up, Gah! I'm such an idiot.'

'_yea that part is pretty embarrassing'_

'…'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_Now look me in the eye and say your not gay", so he was right, Naruto didn't want him, he didn't have feelings for him, he was just trying to prove that he was right. _

"_I can't do that" Sasuke said still looking away._

"_Then look me in the eye and tell me you are gay"_

'_I'm more than just gay, I'm in love with you', "yes, I'm gay." he whispered._

_He looked away, not wanting to see hate in those blue eyes, any moment now the blonde would get up and leave him on his own where he would most likely cry the rest of the night away knowing that his best friend wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But instead he felt the blonde lean over and stroke his hair whispering his name as the softest lips ghost across his own. Then without thinking three words fell out of him mouth._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'You're joking me! Don't say it!!!!!'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_I love you", he brought his hand to his mouth as if that would rewind time and stop him from saying those words. _

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

'Baka!!!!!!!! I've made a fool of myself'

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_You what?"_

"_I… nothing"_

"_You…love me?" Naruto asked looking at the highly uncomfortable raven._

"_Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."_

"_Sasuke?" it only took one word for the raven to know the blonde wanted to know the truth. Sasuke swallowed…hard, he looked up into those blue eyes that held so much hope, and trust and told them, "I… think that…I may love…you. There I said it; go on say how sick that is. That you never want to see me again or look at me again, tell the whole world if you want I don't care, listen up everyone, the great Sasuke Uchiha is –", again lips stopped him from speaking and didn't know what to do. They left after a small while and the kissed boy finished his sentence, "- Gay."_

"_Shut up teme, I'm sure you do care if I told the whole world, being gay isn't some sort of illness, and… I would never want to never want to see you again or not look at you again. "_

"_Naruto" Sasuke whispered and looked into those blue eyes as his own widened and he pulled the blonde down for another kiss but he was stopped. Naruto lifted his arms and took the ravens hands from around his neck, preventing him from being pulled into a kiss and again the poor boy looked away, in shame feeling stupid._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm not gay."_

"_Of course your not, I mean why would you have feeling for me?? I'm rude, in your face, weak, pathetic," he looked down as he took a pause before carrying on, "but you, your kind, determined, you always see the good side of anyone, you speak in a way that brings the best out of people and cuts down so deep that even the man who everyone believes has no heart, proves them wrong. So of course you wouldn't want me." _

_Tears started to form in those big black eyes that went on for eternity._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

Tears also started to form in his eyes as he remembered this moment, as he realised that he hadn't dreamt of Naruto being with him, as he remembered the gaps of the previous evening that he had forgotten.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_Sasuke please don't cry" said the sorrowful blonde wiping away the first of many tears to fall. Sasukes arms that were removed from Narutos neck were now lying loosely on the pillows around him as his bed was covered in many silk coated pillows. He gripped onto these pillows as his feeling of stupidity flowed to his fingertips and were looking for a way out. _

"_Sasuke please don't cry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I probably led you on to think that I shared your feelings, and I'm truly sorry for hurting you like this."_

_But this didn't stop the tears from freely flowing down the pale face. He went down for another kiss._

"_Don't", said the distraught raven turning his head. _

"_Please, let me make it up to you, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, just…please?" asked the blonde in a nearly begging voice, he leaned in and kissed the defeated boy. _

_The kiss was long and the raven enjoyed it. "Naruto, please let me know what it feels like to be loved, just for one night?" the blonde looked into those desperate eyes and nodded, he leaned in and for the several time that night and kissed his friend as passionately as possible, letting him know how good it feels to have the one you love kiss you so meaningfully._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

Tears were fully rolling down his face as he remembered what Naruto had done for him, as he felt shame, humiliation, disgrace at what he had done and said and embarrassment at how foolish, pathetic and weak he looked through out that night as he cried so much and his best friend made an effort to make him feel wanted and needed.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxxFlash BackxxXxxxxxxxxX**_

"_I'm sorry Naruto"_

"_For what?"_

"_I'm sure you didn't want to give your first kiss to me of all people"_

"_Hey don't worry about, it's no big deal", he leaned over Sasukes neck and kissed him on the cheek as the raven again blushed, slowly falling asleep._

_Naruto laid the blanket on-top of the apparently sleeping boy and leant down to kiss said boys forehead. The ravens face scrunched up a little and as the blonde was lifting his head about to leave, he felt a tugging at his shirt; Naruto stroked a loose bang out of the ravens face and removed the hand from his shirt._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Shhh, it's alright, just go to sleep"_

"_Thank you Naruto, for everything"_

"_No problem, teme"_

"_Hn…dobe"_

_The raven then went back to sleep a single tear of happiness rolling down his face as the blonde silently snuck out of the house._

_**XxxxxxxXxxEnd Flash BackxxXxxxxxxX**_

Sasuke sank to the ground as sobs fell from his mouth and tears from his eyes, partly from the understanding and partly from happiness. What was it that he now understood: He didn't deserve Naruto. No way, Naruto was too good a person for Sasuke.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

After a few minutes had gone by, Sasuke realised that any minute now Sakura or Naruto would arrive (well Kakashi wouldn't he's always late!) and he couldn't have them see him in this state, so he bit his lip to prevent any more tears or sobs and composed himself, wiping away his tears until he had become his original straight-faced self however the tiniest smile had appeared on his lips that he couldn't get rid of, Sakura arrived panting a few seconds later having been running.

'I can't believe I over slept! I never over sleep! That's what Naruto does. God Naruto is really late today, oh but that doesn't matter. Now I have time with Sasuke without stupid Naruto'

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" she said in her normal cheery way, whenever Sasuke was around.

"Good morning Sakura" a small smile formed on his lips.

This wasn't like Sasuke, but after what happened last night, he couldn't help but feel…well…happy. Naruto cared about him a lot, enough to spend the entire night with him; no-one would be able to keep in their joy in the same situation.

'Eeeeeep! Sasuke-kun just smiled at me! He must be starting to like me,' poor naïve Sakura. But before she could say anything Kakashi had arrived.

"Morning Sakura, morning Sasuke, morning Na – Sasuke, Sakura, where's Naruto?"

"I don't know but you actually beat him for once. Imagine that." said Sakura, too happy to shout at Kakashi and complain about Naruto.

'This can't be good' thought Sasuke hoping nothing had happened to the blonde as he walked home so early in the morning.

* * *

_So I have decided that I will carry this on and now I have no idea where it will end! Lol but I hope that you will enjoy this story and enjoyed this chapter. I would still very much appreciate reviews to know what you think and maybe what you would hope to happen._

_Thank you to all who read the first chapter._

_**Thank you ILoveItachihessohot for my first review:** Naruto is quite confused now wouldn't you say? And Sasuke is coming to terms with what happened, well I couldn't leave him in denial, denial is a bad state of mind. I must say that I love the idea of making Sasuke all upset and kind of putting Naruto in control because I too feel that Sasuke is a jerk lol. I don't think I'll give Sasuke his happy ending just yet. But thanks for reviewing. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	3. Searching

_Okay guys, here's the third chapter. Enjoy and review. _

_warnings for this chapter: implied self harm_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Searching **_

Naruto woke up to banging on his apartment door. He got up and went to the door to see who was making so much noise. As he opened the door he found Kakashi and Sakura fuming and Sasuke leaning against a wall in the hall way not really bothered.

Sasuke sneaked a look at Naruto and gave a sorry-your-going-to-get-beaten-up-big-time-by-Sakura-and-Kakashi-for-being-late-because-you-were-up-all-night-with-me apologetic smile.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU! WHY WER'NT YOU AT THE MEETING POINT?!? WE'VE MISSED OUR MISSION OPPORTUNITY NOW! WE HAD TO GO TO TRUNADE AND SAY THAT WE COULDN'T DO AND TO SEND SOMEONE WHO WAS READY!!!HAVE YOU ONLY JUST WOKEN UP?! WHY…" the shouting went on for a few minutes, Naruto started out staring at them hardly taking in what they were shouting at him, as he realised he was late and had by far over slept, his hand crept up to the back of his head where he scratched for a while with is signature big grin.

"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-sensei, you don't need to worry. I just overslept a bit, I erm…" he snuck a glance at Sasuke who had a faint blush on his cheeks, but as Naruto was the only one looking, Naruto was the only one that saw, "…couldn't get much sleep last night. Do you want to come in?" he finished off moving to the side to allow in his team mates and sensei. "Do you want something to eat or drink? I just need to get washed up a bit and then we can go okay?" He took their orders and went to the kitchen to gather their drinks of tea and biscuits. As Sakura and Kakashi were discussing how unbelievably tidy Narutos apartment was, Sasuke sneaked to the kitchen to get a little word with Naruto.

"Sorry" Sasuke leaned against a kitchen counter looking at his shoes slightly embarrassed.

"Heh don't worry about it, they'll cool down…eventually", he let out a slightly uneasy laugh.

'You always look on the bright side don't you?' Sasuke looked up and smiled a genuine smile.

"Erm, about last night…" started Sasuke looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" said Naruto placing the hot tea pot on the tray with the cups and biscuits.

"oh eh, well thanks" he was slightly disappointed as Naruto was acting like it wasn't anything special or any big deal, it kind of hurt him but he smiled as though relieved and followed Naruto to the awaiting team mate and Sensei.

He placed the tray in the centre of the room on the small table where Sakura and Kakashi were sitting in silence, their discussion having had come to a close or lost in their thoughts. Naruto poured them all some tea and excused himself while he left to get ready to head out.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Sasuke did you expect Naruto's place to be so…sanitary?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Well…I don't know. It wasn't like this the last time I was here. But that was years ago. I guess he's grown up?"

"true I mean if this had happened before he went with Jiraiya the place would be a tip and he would have chucked us out, not invited us in and serving us tea and biscuits. "Stated a wisening Kakashi, taking another sip of his tea. "But I also expected him to be more like Jiraiya but now he seems to hate the 'icha icha' books more than ever!" said a now bawling Sensei. He decided to ease his pain by taking out the pocket sized book that Naruto had given him after his return to Konoha and was instantly brought to the world of 'Icha Icha'.

"I wonder what he was doing last night. To be honest he's only been 5 or 10 minutes late tops recently. What could he have been doing that caused him to oversleep?" asked Sakura, mostly to herself. Sasuke had a slightly panicked look on his face but took another bite of his biscuit. "Sasuke you wouldn't know anything would you? I know that all the guys met at your place yesterday, Naruto was the last to leave apparently, and you wouldn't know what he had done would you?"

Sasuke choked on his biscuit, "Sasuke! What happened?" Kakashi diverted his attention from the book and started hitting Sasuke on the back in an attempt to get the biscuit out of his throat. Sakura just sat there looking stunned. After about five minutes of drinking tea to get rid of the biscuit Sakura started asking Sasuke again if he knew what Naruto had done the previous night.

"w-why are you asking me?" asked a slightly jumpy Sasuke.

"Well I was just wondering, you were probably the last person to see Naruto, did he say anything about what he was going to do when he got home?" asked Sakura.

"No, I don't know anything we didn't do anything why should I know?" what an idiot. Nothing good ever comes out of babbling like that when your trying to hide something. But I guess he wouldn't know that seeing as he doesn't have much experience in hiding secrets like that. "I'm...err…going to the bathroom" said a nervous Sasuke. He stepped into the hallway, leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief after having escaped a 'potentially embarrassing situation' like it wasn't embarrassing enough already.

He walked into the bathroom and found it full of steam. As the steam cleared, it revealed a soaking wet, toned and tanned upper body of Naruto Uzumaki. His hair was dripping wet and the bangs were at the side of his face giving him a god-like glow that caused an unusual sensation in the Uchihas lower regions. "Ah! Sorry I didn't think you would still be in here", said an extremely flushed Uchiha as he looked away and closed his eyes. It appeared to Naruto that he was trying to not look at the Uzumaki, but even though he had closed his eyes he could still see the dripping wet body in front of him, luckily for him, Naruto didn't know that.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry" Sasuke slowly backed up towards the door in an attempt to exit the room before anything else could happen.

"Err. Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm err…fine… dobe"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the red faced Uchiha. He placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him out of the bathroom without him making a bigger fool of himself. As Sasuke recomposed himself he decided that he had to get out of here before anything else goes wrong and left without a word despite the protests of Sakura and Kakashi. When Naruto came out again and noticed Sasuke had disappeared, he asked the others where he had gone and went out searching for him when they said they didn't know.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

First they were looking for Naruto and now they are looking for Sasuke. But he was harder to find. They looked everywhere they could think of, they searched his house, went to all the bars, the school, the rock faces, but no where were they able to find the Uchiha. As they searched Naruto decided that something must have happened.

The sun was starting to set over Konoha so Sakura and Kakashi, deciding that nothing bad could happen to Sasuke, went home to get some sleep having been looking all around the village twice in one day.

Naruto, having already decided that something was wrong carried on his search. He went into the forest searching for a sign that he might have been here, but there was nothing. His feet took him from branch to branch. He wasn't thinking and his feet were just moving on their own. Where they were taking him he didn't know. But then he came to a clearing. Ha hadn't realised he was going up and was now able to see the very few village lights from a very high cliff that he had never even seen before, and by the edge of this cliff was a hunched over thing that was slightly bobbing up and down.

He approached knowing he had found what he was looking for and accompanied the thing by sitting next to him. Sasuke didn't look up and didn't even realise that he had been found. He simply sat there sobbing. Naruto placed an arm around him and he looked up into those blue pure eyes as tears continued to flow down his own, dead, black ones. When Naruto looked down at Sasuke he didn't put on his everything-is-going-to-be-alright smile, he kept a straight face and looked into the bloodshot black eyes that were aching so much. They sat there for a moment simply looking into each other eyes, and then Naruto turned away and looked out onto the village.

"You know i'm here if you need to chat" said the blonde who seemed to be taller than the boy his arm was wrapped around. Sasuke kept on looking at the blonde, "so do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked down towards the bottom of the cliff and let out a weak "no".

"Okay, but if you do then you know where I am." He looked at the raven and gave a smile. "Would you like me to stay here with you?"

The raven looked up at his friend and nodded; he looked back out towards the village and felt a hand gently push his head onto the shoulder of the arm around him. He rested his head and closed his eyes as they wouldn't stay open due to the stinging he felt from crying so much. Narutos hand went and gently stroked Sasukes jaw line in a soothing manner.

They sat there for a while and as Naruto turned his head to have a good look at the child-like teenager, he found a bottle of pills and a kunai in his hands. These only caused one thought to come to his head of what he would be doing with these. He eased the objects out of the small hands and placed them in his pocket. The raven had clearly fallen asleep on the blonde and as Naruto lifted him up bridal style, he decided to take him home.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Seeing as Naruto didn't have the keys to the Uchiha estate, Naruto took him to his own home and placed Sasuke on his own bed.

He undressed the sleeper; taking of his shirt he was able to see the toned pale torso that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke, he lost control of his hand and gently stroked the dream dweller down the centre of his upper body, he realised what he was doing and took his hand away warily, he then continued to undress the beauty before him, taking off his trousers, as he slipped them off the Uchiha's boxers came down a little with them, just enough to see a couple stray black curls, Naruto immediately pulled the boxers back up, gently enough to not wake the boy on his bed, he left him in his boxers and threw the blanket over him to keep him warm.

He looked over the sleeping boys face as the moonlight hit it through the window, his bangs had fallen over his face and Naruto decided to move them out of the way, his face was so soft, and his skin was so smooth, he looked so innocent in his sleep and the moonlight was causing him to give off an angel like glow. He stared at the splendour sleeping in his bed a few minutes more before picking up his clothes, folding them and placing them on a chair in the room. He then set of to prepare the spare bed that came out of his sofa. He went back into his room to get the bed covers from the wardrobe in there and spared another glance at Sasuke. He went to bed and placed the kunai and pills on the table next to him. He should probably have a talk with Sasuke the next day about these.

He placed his head on his pillow in hopes that the following morning, Sasuke would have a good excuse for these items and Naruto was not thinking right.

_

* * *

_

_Thank you to the three who placed me in their alerts_

_Thank you to the four who added me as a favourite _

_Thank you to the three who reviewed:_

_lLOtus: lol I'm sorry the next chapter wasn't there but it is now…well now you need to wait again_ --U _sorry about that._

_narutoXsasukelover: I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_Melliejellie: thank you for reading, yea they do make a cute couple _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

**mmm.kai.mmm**


	4. The Truth About Naruto

_chapter 4 coming right at you!_

_warnings for this chapter: self harm_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Naruto's Confession**_

The sun was rising which meant that a new day was arriving and soon Sasuke would wake up and realise he had been stripped to his boxers but for now Sasuke lay on Naruto's bed still asleep.

_**XxxxxxxxxXxx Dream xxXxxxxxxxxX**_

_I walked into the bathroom and found it full of steam. As the steam cleared, it revealed a soaking wet, toned and tanned upper body of Naruto Uzumaki. His hair was dripping wet and the bangs were at the side of his face giving him a god-like glow that caused an unusual sensation in my err cough lower regions._

"_Ah! Sorry I didn't think you would still be in here", I said extremely flushed as I looked away and closed my eyes, but even though I had closed my eyes, I could still see the dripping wet body in front of me, luckily for me, Naruto didn't know that. _

"_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry" I slowly backed up towards the door in an attempt to exit the room before anything else could happen._

'_Damn I'm such an Idiot!' I mentally slapped myself._

"_Err. Sasuke, are you alright?"_

"_Yea, I'm err…fine… dobe", 'hmm smooth Uchiha…NOT!'_

_Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder and helped me out of the bathroom without me making a bigger fool of myself. As I recomposed myself i decided that i had to get out of here before anything else goes wrong and left without a word._

"_hey Sasuke where are you going? Naruto hasn't even come out yet!" said Kakashi looking away from Sakura apparently having been in a deep conversation._

"_yea! We were just discussing how we're going to get information out of him about why he's so late today!!" Sakura looked up gleefully._

"_you can tickle him if you want, and we'll hold him down" the only part of Kakashi you could see was his eye and right now it was in a 'u' shape which meant that he was smiling._

"_C'mon it's gong to be fun" the door slammed shut._

_I ran from the apartment tears threatening to come down my face._

'_I'm such an idiot. Who the hell goes into a bathroom without checking if someone is in there first? I've made a complete idiot of myself too many times. Why is it always me that looks like a fool and ends up on my own? Well not anymore!'_

_I ran home and went to the bathroom cabinet and left again, I didn't know where I was going now. My feet took me into the forest and through the trees. As I came to a clearing I thought 'perfect'._

_I sat down at the edge of the cliff I had just reached the top of. I took the pills and a kunai out of my pocket. As I thought about what I was going to do I felt a pain in my heart, in my stomach and in my head. But I had to do this, before the Uchihas are remembered as laughing stocks. Before everyone knows of my feelings for the same sex, before I am tempted to leave again and hurt the people who have become my family._

'And what about how they feel when they find you dead and lifeless? Don't you think that they will be hurt? Don't you think that they will cry for you?'

'_Since when did you get so deep? Why would they cry for a pathetic Uchiha like me?' they wouldn't._

'Well I always have been I just chose to annoy you instead, it's more fun. But right now, I'm being serious; this is a pretty fucking serious matter! Why are you doing it eh? Because you made a mistake and went into the bathroom while Naruto was in there? Big whoop! Who cares?! It doesn't matter!'

'_not everyone is as understanding as Naruto, not everyone will accept me being gay, I'll be laughed at, made fun of-'_

'And so what? I know someone who has been laughed at and made fun of all their life, not because they were gay but because of something even worse. They haven't killed themselves, their alive and living life to the full; they are working their ass off to be accepted to be recognised as an equal. And I'm damn sure they don't want you to do this.'

'_Your talking about Naruto aren't you'_

'Damn straight I am. Look how much he has faced his entire life; everyone always underestimates him, mucks about with him in serious battles and ignores him when he's just looking for something to do. He has been insulted so many times, been pushed down, been called a monster, do you have any idea what that could do to your confidence? I'm telling you this mate, he is one of the strongest people out there, and anyone else in his position would have given up years ago, taken their own life like you're about to now. But although he is hated by many, there are also those who love him and who he wakes up for in the morning, and he can't wake up for you if you're dead.'

_Tears had started to roll down my face as a part of me realised what he was saying was true and I didn't know anymore what to do. I wanted to end it before I could be hurt more before I could make a fool of myself and run my family name in the dirt, but as much as I didn't want to see Naruto I also wanted to see him so badly. All I did was cry. I cried and cried and cried until night fell. And I still cried as a figure sat beside me, I didn't take notice of who had found me in this state, I made no attempt to hide the objects in my hand_. _I_ _simply sat there sobbing. The figure placed an arm around me and I looked up into those blue pure eyes as tears continued to flow down my own, dead, black ones._

'_you found me' _

_When Naruto looked down at me he didn't put on his everything-is-going-to-be-alright smile, he kept a straight face and looked into my bloodshot black eyes that were aching so much. We sat there for a moment simply looking into each others eyes, and then Naruto turned away and looked out onto the village._

"_You know i'm here if you need to chat" said the blonde who seemed to be taller than me, the boy his arm was wrapped around. I kept on looking at the blonde, "so do you want to tell me what's wrong?"_

_I looked down towards the bottom of the cliff 'I can't tell you, you'll think I'm pathetic, especially seeing as you have much worse problems' I let out a weak "no"._

"_Okay, but if you do then you know where I am." He looked at me and gave a smile. "Would you like me to stay here with you?"_

_I looked up at my friend and nodded; I looked back out towards the village and felt a hand gently push my head onto the shoulder of the arm around me. I rested my head and closed my eyes as they wouldn't stay open due to the stinging I felt from crying so much 'this feels nice. I like it.' Naruto's hand went and gently stroked my jaw line in a soothing manner. _

_**XxxxxxxXxx End Dream xxXxxxxxxX**_

Sasuke stirred in his sleep remembering his dream as he pushed himself up in his – no it wasn't his bed, it was…Naruto's?! 'How did this happen?' he thought to himself, 'where's Naruto?' he looked down at himself, 'WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY CLOTHES?!' he looked around the room and found them on a chair by the door. He got up and dressed as he realised that the dream he had just had, was again not a dream. 'I must have fallen asleep on his shoulder and because he couldn't get into my house, he brought me here.'

He walked out of the bedroom to find Naruto sleeping on the pull out bed on the couch. He looked so peaceful. He went round and pulled the sheet up gently covering up Naruto dressed in a tight, black, long sleeved top. As he gently stroked the bangs out of his face (they do that a lot don't they ), he turned and found his kunai and pills on the table beside him. His eyes widened as he realised that Naruto, having become the mature adult he is, would most definitely want to talk to Sasuke about these objects and what they were doing with him while he was crying at the top of cliff. He picked them up careful to not have the pills moving about too much in the container and wake up the sleeping blonde. But alas to no avail. The blonde stirred in his sleep.

"Sasuke?" the blonde squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light and focussed on the raven above him, he stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head and smiled up at Sasuke. When he had noticed Sasuke had the kunai in his pocket and the pills in his hands his smile faded and was replaced with a worried frown. "Sasuke what's wrong? Please tell me." He sat up on the sofa-bed and a hand reached out to Sasuke's own gently pulling him into the space beside him.

Sasuke looked down at the pills in his hand, "it doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

"now see, you can't say that to me." Naruto took the pills and put them on the table, "One, I found you crying your eyes out last night and two, these were in your hands when you were at the top of a cliff, I can always see through you Sasuke, so quit hiding and tell me what's wrong, or if you won't tell me that will you tell me why you felt the temptation to kill yourself?"

"…" Sasuke said nothing and felt heat around his neck from shame.

"Sasuke, I know life can be a little rough sometimes…well more than a little but still, you have to look at the good things. And anyway… self harm and …and suicide is…no good way to d-deal with your p-problems. Trust me. Heh" he gave Sasuke a small smile "I know."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean you –"

Naruto looked down ashamed, clearly he had told no-one about this before, and clearly he hasn't needed to before.

"Why? When?"

"Why? Because I was loosing it, no matter…how …hard I tried or how much…effort I put into everything that I had done… they still looked at me like a monster. Even though I have saved the village countless times, they just see it as me causing destruction to the village, destroying the village. They think that if I were to become Hokage that I would take advantage of my power and get rid of everything and everyone. I had started to break. The few friends that I have…they praise me for being strong, being able to take what is thrown at me and still stand tall, but I was falling apart, I wanted to die and… I wanted them to remember me as strong willed, so I started taking solo missions in the hope that I could die in action and they wouldn't loose faith in me when I had gone but it didn't work. Then, one day, I looked at my hands, I thought of what a monster I am…"

Sasuke would have said "no you're not a monster" but he was too stunned that this cheerful boy had ever hurt himself on purpose.

"And I wanted to kill this…this…beast. I remembered Sakura saying how there is a vein in your arm that if it cut and it isn't treated quickly…then you die. So, I got a kunai out and started cutting at my arm, trying to find that vein, that spot that would kill me."

Tears were swelling in Naruto's eyes and as Sasuke saw the boy who he thought was so strong and could withstand so much start to cry, he also felt his eyes tear up and flow.

"But I could never find it. I'd let it bleed, I wouldn't bandage it up, apart from the next morning when it had dried up and I couldn't let you all see it. But it had made me feel better, I felt like I had to suffer, like I needed punishment for holding the nine-tails inside of this pathetic excuse for a body. And it felt good, being punished, being hurt having the risk of not waking up in the morning, if I didn't wake up then that mean that I won –"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T BE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Sasuke's voice cracked, he couldn't stand hearing his beauty talk about hurting himself, saying how he was evil and needed to be punished, to die. His voice weakened as he continued to speak; "please…say that you're lying…that it isn't true" Naruto looked down towards his legs. Sasuke sniffed trying to control his emotions, "show me your arms" he stretched a hand out reaching towards Naruto's arms. Naruto turned his head in the opposite direction to where Sasuke was and squeezed his eyes shut, he allowed Sasuke to take his hands and push up his sleeves. He received a slight pain in his arm as Sasuke's fingers ghosted across sensitive bruises caused by the cuts and scabs. Naruto heard a sob come from Sasuke's mouth as he had clearly seen Naruto's scarred arm, he checked the other arm as well and brought his lips to it, kissing each cut as tears flowed down his face feeling more pain than Naruto had felt as he inflicted each cut upon himself.

Naruto took back one of his arms and wiped away his tears as he took the other arm away and rolled down his sleeves again coving the scars.

"But now I realise that I should stop" he said still sniffling a bit, "because I realised how hurt you are and how hurt the others would be if they found out what I had done to myself, what I had been trying to do." Sasuke's head was now on the mattress; he was crying into it and pounding it with his fists. Naruto desperately tried to hold back the pain he felt seeing his distraught friend. He lifted Sasuke's head up and looked into his eyes.

"Promise – promise me that you won't do it ev-ev-ever again!" yelled Sasuke still in so much pain.

"I promise, but you have to promise that you will never think of it. If you do then remember the pain you feel right now, do you really want to be the cause of such pain? I know that after seeing you like this, I will never do it, ever again." Naruto brought Sasuke into his lap and hugged him tight as the smaller boy cried the last of his tears from the shock he had received, he was rocked in Naruto's arms in the early morning and Naruto gently shushed him like a child having woken up from a night mare. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I never meant for you to find out, I never meant for anyone to find out. This is why it is no way to deal with your problems, you try to save the ones you love from your self and hurt them in the process."

Sasuke shook slightly in Naruto's arms. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he didn't care, he leant up and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then rested his head back into Naruto's shoulder and fell asleep having wasted ALL of his energy screaming and crying. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and laid the both of them down on the sofa-bed, Naruto cradling Sasuke like a small child, and fell to sleep having already worn themselves out.

_

* * *

I think I'll end that one there. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's quite sad but I don't know it kinda like…just flowed through my finger tips like I was possessed or something. _

_Well thank you for the views and __I really hope that you are enjoying the story and would really appreciate your feed back. I 'm getting a lot of views but not a lot of REviews hahaha. Yea I no sad but hey. So let me know what you think. Your opinion is very much appreciated. Plus the more reviews I get the more I enjoy and feel like writing._

_Thank you to the three who placed me in their alerts._

_Thank you to the four who added me as a favourite._

_Thank you to the two who reviewed:_

_lLOtus: he was more looking at the village or just looking down because he didn't know where to look lol. But I didn't intend on him jumping. And true even if he did he would survive with maybe just a few scratches. Because I know how agitating it is to wait for the next chapter of a story I will try to update every couple of days, just to have a bit of a chance to find out what people think about each chapter. Yes unfortunately waiting is a part of life that we must all endure but glad to see that are looking forward to it._

_Kuzon23ray: glad you're enjoying the story and hope you will continue to read it. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	5. Let's talk

_Wow guys you all really seem to be enjoying this story. The last chapter especially seemed to get a lot of reviews. And I must say that I feel very happy that you are all enjoying this story. If I'm honest, I have no idea where I'm going with it…but I can assure you that when I do it will be great. So here's chapter five! _

_warnings for this chapter: no real warning other than the obvious boyXboy_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Let's talk**_

Naruto woke up a couple hours later still cradling the sleeping Sasuke. He took a look at the clock on the wall and decided that he should wake up Sasuke. He gently stroked his face and kissed his forehead "wake up Sasuke. We caused a lot of trouble yesterday," he laughed nervously, "We need to make up for it today."

The Uchiha awoke from his short slumber and rubbed his eyes cutely. Naruto had already gotten up and had prepared a coffee for Sasuke to wake him up properly. Sasuke sat on the edge of the sofa-bed and took the coffee off the table in front of him.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower okay? Then we can leave and get there good and early for Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-sensei." He put on his trade mark grin and Sasuke now realised how perfect Naruto's mask was and why no-one had ever noticed his pain before.

Sasuke sat patiently drinking his coffee as he heard the water turn on which meant that Naruto was in the shower now. When he finished his coffee Naruto had gone to his room to put on some fresh clothes and as he came out to see what Sasuke was doing he found the sofa bed folded away and the bed sheets and the rest of it in a neat tidy pile ready to be put away. Sasuke was coming out of the kitchen having decided to wash and put his coffee mug away. "Thanks Sasuke" Naruto gave him a heart warming smile that made Sasuke feel all gooey inside but he just returned the smile.

"We could quickly head back to your place and you can change into some new clothes if you want"

"Nah, can't be bothered" Naruto laughed at his laziness.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

The boys arrived at the arranged meeting spot and fell silent for a little while, not really knowing what to talk about.

Sasuke still hadn't told Naruto why he was going to hurt himself but Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that it may have had something to do with him. He didn't like silence and decided to bring it up. "Err, hey, Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked at the blonde that he had been trying not to stare at during the silence and noticed he was looking at his hands that were fiddling with the fingers on them, "yeah?"

"Well you haven't said anything to me about…why you were going to…you know. And well I was thinking, it hasn't got anything to do with…me has it?"

Sasuke looked down not wanting to tear up before his team mate and sensei arrived, "can we talk about this later...please?"

"Sure"

And with that silence was between the two again.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Today Sakura was on-time but was utterly shocked when she saw Naruto waiting next to Sasuke, and how they weren't at each others throats! "Morning Sasuke! Glad to see you're alright after disappearing yesterday. Where did you go anyway? None of us could find you."

Sasuke remembered the night before and wished he hadn't because that was the second most painful moment in his entire life. When was the first? Earlier that morning when he discovered a secret about Naruto. He got a slightly distressed look on his face and Naruto noticing decided to cut in, "did you rest well Sakura-Chan?"

"oh, yes thank you Naruto, and I see you did as well seeing as you're here before me!" she had a smile on her face as she spoke in a calm manor.

"eh hahaha, yea I suppose I did sleep well last night" he rubbed the back of his head as a smile spread across his face as he lied, in fact he hadn't rested well, that sofa-bed of his was extremely lumpy and uncomfortable but hey, that doesn't really matter that much.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

The two chounins and jounin medic-nin waited in silence for their sensei. He was, as usual, late and when he finally arrived, Naruto and Sakura attacked him.

After they had settled down Kakashi was finally able to speak, "yes yes, I know I'm late, I just figured seeing as yesterday Naruto was late and then Sasuke went off I thought that Sakura would be the only one here, or Sakura would throw in the towel and sleep in for once, oh well, my bad."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Right well, today's training is going to be in pairs. Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with me. Just practice your weaknesses, a strong enemy would be able to find your weakness in no time, whether it's a jutsu or a personal matter, just focus on not letting those get in the way of your battle, don't loose focus and don't let your guard down. Your weakest point could easily become your strongest.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

"So what's your weakest point then teme?" asked Naruto as they came to a clearing far away from the village.

'You you you you you you you – I didn't just think that' Sasuke inwardly sweat dropped, "I don't have any weaknesses dobe, what about you?"

'I have no reason to live' "none whatsoever" he smiled his idiotic smile.

"We'll see about that"

"This should be fun! Find the weak spot. Let the games begin!"

Of course they both already new their weak spots. Naruto knew that Sasuke intends on hurting himself and Sasuke knew that Naruto cut himself, both of these facts caused pain for the both of them.

Usually they both would have gone straight for the kill, not wasting any time, but they both felt bad for the other and felt like that would be taking advantage and not being fair…but then again, the enemy isn't going to be playing fair, he isn't going to be disqualified for cheating and attacking a weak spot, that is why they had to get over their problems, their issues, they had to gain control of their emotions, hide their pain, but this was a hard battle for the two chunins.

They circled each other like wrestlers in a ring, each egging the other on, daring them to go first. But neither of them wanted to do it. When they had eventually started, they only battled half heartedly. They stopped after ten minutes.

"I can't do this Sasuke" Naruto sat on a nearby log looking over at Sasuke.

"Neither can I, it doesn't feel right"

"I know what you mean…hey! Just because sensei said that we have to strengthen our weak spots it doesn't mean we have to do it by battling does it? We could talk it out couldn't we?"

"I like that Idea" (so do I cause I can't do battles sorry!) Sasuke smiled and sat down next to Naruto. They sat in silence not really knowing what to do now.

"So who should we deal with first?" said Naruto finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know"

"Well we talked a bit about my problem this morning so why don't we talk about you?"

Sasuke blushed because talking about him would mean he would end up talking about Naruto. "Do we have to?" he asked in an almost childish tone.

"Yes we do, now would be a great opportunity for you to tell me what you were thinking when you were on that cliff."

"Oh, that, well, I guess, I wasn't really thinking, I just wanted the pain and flow of emotions to stop." Sasuke held his head in his hands as he looked at the ground."

"What pain?"

"Well, I guess, the pain in my, heart?"

"Oh"

"Yea, oh, I guess I just feel like I've made a complete idiot of myself too many times and I'd just be ruining the family image and my own image and you would start thinking I was the idiot."

'No offence Sasuke but that's lame!' "Well you don't need to worry about it then. No matter if you do make a fool of yourself or not, I will always look more foolish than you, always have and always will, your family image was kind of ruined when Itachi killed them all (Naruto sweat dropped), since when do you really care what people think of you anyway? If you wanted to think about your image then you wouldn't have run off with Orochimaru to begin with, and I always thought you were an idiot! Hahaha nah I'm just kidding I would never think of you as an idiot."

"This is why I didn't want to bring it up, because you have an answer for everything that I said"

"Well maybe it's deeper then that, maybe there's a reason that you don't even know about yet, I mean think about it, when the idea came to you, what were you trying to do?"

"Escape"

"From what? Do you know?"

"Rejection" Sasuke looked down at the ground, is that really why he wanted cut himself? To overdose? So that he could escape Naruto's rejection? Mane he really was lame!

"Sasuke, if your scared about being alone, then don't be, I will always be by your side. You mean everything to me."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled at Naruto and then they hugged.

That had sorted our Sasuke's weakness, but what about Naruto? Would there be a way of showing the villagers what idiots they are being and get them to treat Naruto with the respect that he deserves? They spent the rest of the training session discussing how they could convince others to stop being jackasses and had a good laugh at some of the ideas offered.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

The end of the session had come and Kakashi had tracked the two down after sending Sakura home already, he found them napping under a tree, Sasuke was resting his head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head on the tree trunk they were leaning on, Naruto's arm was also around Sasuke's shoulders. Kakashi decided to leave them there and went home to read the entire icha icha series from the very first book. He just loves them so much!

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Naruto woke up as the sun was starting to set and noticed Sasuke was still asleep, he decided to wake him up and they walked back to Sasuke's home together. Sasuke got them both a beer and they sat and chatted a little before Naruto went back to his own house and was able to get a proper nights sleep after two nights of disruptions.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

From then on, Sasuke and Naruto had become exceedingly close friends and were nearly inseparable. They did nearly everything together, they went to each others houses nearly everyday and they always had something to talk about. Sasuke was coming to terms that Naruto may never feel the same way about him, and he may never get the relationship he desires but he would be fine being friends with him.

And Naruto? Naruto's feelings for Sasuke were growing, and soon enough as soon as he and Sasuke had parted he would miss his raven friend. He had started to suffer the same symptoms as Sasuke, day dreaming about the raven, dreaming about the raven, having thoughts about he raven, desires that he has had for no other but the raven. And so it seems that Naruto has finally fallen for Sasuke. But could him confessing this hurt the Uchiha? He had already been told that he doesn't share his feelings, would he feel that it was just a cruel joke? No, he would not, Naruto would be able to convince him that his feelings were real and both of their dreams would quite possible be able to come true.

_

* * *

_

_Ok guys. That's that chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Would any of you like some lemon? Or should we skip that? LET ME KNOW! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't really have that much in it and it is probably not the best but hey_

_Thanks to the six who are on alerts._

_Thanks to the eight who put this story in favourites._

_Thanks to the four who reviewed:_

_Gaara-nara-Naruto: (hands you a tissue) now now its alright. I hope this means you enjoyed it haha. (sweatdrop)_

_Kuzon234ray: you may say more if you wish! And thank you._

_ILoveItachihessohot: thank you. he does now somewhat realise his feelings for Sasuke. Naruto has just had such a hard time but is very much a kind of mother figure, he knows how to be there for someone and what to say. I am not really sure where I am going with this myself so it will be as much a surprise for you as it is for me. Hopefully a good one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others to come._

_akatsukiSkittles: thank you very much for the compliment, that fills me with such joy that you think this is one of the best you have read considering there are thousands out there and this is my first haha. Have no fear I will continue to write as long as there are those who will read . I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	6. Dreams: Sasuke: One

_To lemon or not to lemon that is the question. Ok well I had a very interesting idea for the next few chapters, and if its going to have lemon or not you will have to read and find out. _

_warnings for this chapter: rape_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Dreams: Sasuke: One**_

Months have gone by now where Sasuke and Naruto have become the best of friends. As the friendship had started to blossom, they still had their nicknames for each other.

"Where are you taking me dobe?"

"To the ramen shop, duh, Sasuke-teme!"

But as they went further and deeper, they dropped the names in private and then public and it was clear to everyone that they were the best of friends and shouldn't be meddled with, this was made very clear when Ino had come along one day.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuun!" Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the park when Ino spotted the Uchiha. She ran up to him and as she greeted him shoved Naruto out of the way and onto the ground. Sasuke threw her a death glare but she was too stupid to realise! "How are you today Sasuke-kun?" she gave him her best smile hoping he would smile back. But Naruto was the only one who would see a genuine smile come from the raven haired boy.

Sasuke went to help Naruto off the ground after Ino had shoved him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to come see a movie with me some –"

As Sasuke lifted Naruto up the blonde boy spotted a throbbing vein in the raven's forehead and with his free hand he 'accidentally' hit Ino on the side of her face, sending her flying to the other side of the park.

"Well that was mildly irritating" he said before she came into contact with the ground.

"Want to go get some ice cream or something?" he then asked casually as if their strole had never been interrupted and they went of laughing and talking to get their ice cream.

To Sasuke, Naruto seemed to be really happy and comfortable with their friendship, and he had finally grasped a hold of his feelings and hormones…well at least he thought…

'_I can't take this anymore' I thought as he looked at me with that sparkling smile and bright blue eyes of his. I leaned in a kissed him, I couldn't help it, and I just needed to feel his lips again, I needed to hold him in my arms and let everyone know that he is mine, and no one else can touch him! Naruto kissed me back so I thought that he had started to feel the same way about me, so I push him down onto the sofa we are sitting and start to unzip his jacket. "Mmph-Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked me between kisses. _

"_what does it look like?" I said placing my hand beneath his tight t-shirt working my way upwards towards his nipples._

"_Sasuke stop it" he said, he sounded serious so I brought my hand back and looked at him, "what is it? Would you rather we go upstairs?"_

"_no Sasuke I would rather you keep your hands to yourself" he shouted at me, sitting up and pushing me off, I felt like I had just been slapped. This can't be right. He can't have just said that, "I don't feel the same way Sasuke and I definitely don't want to have sex with you!"_

_All of a sudden an feeling of pure anger took over me and before I knew what I was doing I had taken both of Naruto's hands into my own and held them above his head as my hand slid up his shirt again and played with his hardening nipples, I could feel him squirm underneath me, _

"_Sasuke STOP IT! Please" I ignored his cries and carried on over to his other nipple, I then pressed my lips onto his and stuck my tongue into his mouth not giving a SHIT whether he wanted it or not. I carried on my assault and slowly traced my hand over his toned abs that I had seen dripping wet not too long ago. He bit my tongue forcing me to retreat and I brought my hand up and slapped him hard around the face leaving a red hand mark on his perfect skin._

_He looked at me with fear in his eyes, but I wanted him too badly, I wanted to fuck his hot little ass till he begged me. I started biting at his neck, marking him as my own as my other hand returned to its journey downwards reaching the hem of his trousers, I tore those off and took a look to see that his black boxers were not tight. "not enjoying this Naruto-kun?"_

"_Sasuke please let me go. I won't mention this to anyone just let me go please" he was begging me to let him go but I refused, instead I pulled down his boxers to reveal his large limp member. I stroked it a bit and he couldn't help but spill a pleased moan from his swollen lips. I knew he would want this but I was now impatient and I removed all of my clothes, skilfully and one handed till my throbbing member rubbed against his own limp one causing it to twitch with anticipation. Wasting no time I wrapped his legs around my waist and without any preparation thrust – _

**Knock **

**Knock **

**Knock**

He woke up to knocking on his door, "hey Sasuke aren't you up yet?" Sasuke got out of bed and went downstairs opening his door to see Sasuke with a coffee in his hands slightly sweaty from having run all the way there.

"hey there sleepy head" he handed Sasuke the coffee in his hand.

"hey thanks, sorry I must have forgotten to set my alarm"

"don't worry about it, you just slow me down anyway, haha" Naruto laughed and Sasuke gave him a playful punch on the arm.

They sat down in the living room, Sasuke drinking his coffee and Naruto drinking from a bottle of water. They discussed what they were going o do for the day, "I think I'm just going to laze around today, I err… don't really feel like doing much today" said Sasuke, what he really meant was, I'm going to stay away from you because I hade a very disturbing dream.

"okay, that's fine, I'll probably just do a solo workout today, work off some of the ramen" again Naruto laughed. They talked a little more about random stuff while they finished off their drinks and then Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to worry about one of the many dreams that would ruin his sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Now for all the thank you's:_

_Thank you to the nine who put me in favourites._

_Thank you to the seven who put me in alerts._

_Thank you to the seven reviews I was given:_

_**narutoXsasukelover:**__ well I hope that now you are not hated for no reason because that is just wrong and I hope you have stopped cutting because that is also wrong, and I'm glad your friend was able to show you how much you mean to her. and I'm also glad that your enjoying this story XD_

_**kuzon234ray:**__ glad to see that I haven't disappointed you yet, I'm not really a lemon writer so here was a little something in this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it. And there should be more lemon in it, I just need to try and make it good lol haha._

_**KV5 Egypt: **__thankyou for reading my story, I am glad that you enjoyed it. I am glad that you were able to grasp the story and the emotions inside it so well. Thank you for the detailed review, I always njoy knowing what it is that the readers enjoy from my story. I hope to receive more reviews as the story grows knowing your thoughts and feelings. _

_**AkatsukiSkittles: **__I hope you enjoyed the something like a lemon lol. Good comments always encourage me to write more…and so does a shaking fist haha_

_**narutoXsasukelover: **__I'm glad to see that you are on the edge of your seat with anticipation, hope it was worth the wait._

_And finally…_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__I am very pleased to see that my story is better than Tokyo mew mew hahaha it still makes me laugh! I am also glad to see that I have encouraged your reading stimulus haha hmm maybe I should send this to some more of my unreding friends haha maybe they'll get a nosebleed :P but thankyou for the rating! _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	7. Dreams: Naruto: One

_Okay well for some strange reason I don't really know what to write so I am just going to see what happens and let it flow from my fingers as usual. But usually I have a slight idea what I'm going to write before hand. This time…not so much. I know the last chapter was kind of…sucky? But with this brainwave idea the next few chapters should have some lemon. Enjoy my uninspired writing haha. And sorry it took so long but school has started now so it may take a while for me to update._

_warnings: smex_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Dreams: Naruto: One**_

After the morning that Sasuke had forgot to set his alarm, Naruto was finding it slightly harder to be alone with Sasuke, he seemed to always be around someone else and Naruto wasn't quite sure what was going on.

But occasionally Naruto and Sasuke would be alone. And when they were Naruto was still struggling with how he was going to tell Sasuke about his feelings. He knew that the Uchiha _used _to love him but does he still? What if when he told Sasuke, Sasuke said that he had moved on, that he loved someone else? I mean sure they used to spend nearly all their time together but what if he has been pushing to be spending time with Sasuke, what if Sasuke would rather be off somewhere else, with someone else, doing something else and Naruto would be alone again. These thoughts had occurred to him once while he was in Sasuke's presence by the cliff top that they had finally escaped to, the one where Naruto first found Sasuke crying thinking unthinkable thoughts, that spot was their spot, they had never been disturbed there and it was the perfect place to escape the noise of the village, he had been looking at the ground with a deep look of concern on his face and Sasuke asked "what wrong? You seem down."

He came out of his daze and put a fake smile on his face, "nothing's wrong, It's just, well I guess I'm just thinking."

"about what?"

"nothing important"

"you don't want to tell me?"

"well I don't really know how to say it"

"say what?"

"well…" Naruto looked out upon the village and noticed smoke rising from the Academy, as few moments later it had become a raging fire and they rushed off to control the blaze and make sure everyone had got out alright.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

As they got to the fire they passed through the crowd to get closer to the inferno of heat. The fire brigade had arrived but were having difficulty putting out the fire. Luckily there was a river nearby and Naruto being the skilled shinobi he was, was able to manuver the water atop of the conflagration, more shinobi with water talent arrived and helped with the process of putting out the fire, when the fire was put out everyone cheered and children ran to their parents to assure them that they had escaped and were unharmed.

After a few minutes of watching the children reunited with their parents and family, Naruto saw two of the older children walking behind a nearby tree, they hugged each other tightly and started to attack each others lips in a deep kiss, Naruto walked away feeling exhausted and a slight need to be alone for a while. Sasuke noticed the blonde's sorrowful look and followed behind.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel tired, I think I'm going to go to bed, Cya tomorrow Sasuke"

"Yea, okay" said a slightly dumbfounded raven. He knew that something was up and followed behind masking his presence watching carefully as the blonde walked straight passed his apartment building and went towards the spot where he and Sasuke spent a lot of time together.

Naruto sat down in the clearing and leaned against a tree sliding down and looking up at the now night sky. Sasuke noticed a single tear roll down his face as Naruto fell asleep.

"_Sasuke, I need to tell you something"_

_We were looking up at the stars after having come back from a mission that kept us too preoccupied to notice each other. I was leaning with my back against a tree and Sasuke had his head on my chest. I stroked his hair lovingly and longingly, I wished I would be able to do this all of the time, and for him to know that it wasn't just a friendly caress but a meaningful connection between me and the boy I loved but had been to stupid to notice when I knew that he loved me. _

"_what is it?" He lifted his head off of my chest and placed his arms there instead giving him support; he then rested his chin on his hands and looked at me with those deep black onyx eyes of his._

"_well I don't rely know how to say this" I looked back at the sky, it was really a beautiful night and it just seemed right to tell him now. Like he wouldn't be able to turn me down or reject me when the night was so beautiful._

"_why not?"_

"_I'm scared"_

"_of what?"_

_I paused for a moment think for the right way to say how I felt without telling him straight away._

"_what you'll say"_

"_hey don't worry about it, it can't be anything that bad."_

"_well what if I said that I love you?" my voice cracked, I had said it there, is this how he felt when he had told me? Would he now turn me down and I will know how he felt when I turned him down?_

"_Naruto?" _

_A tear rolled down my face as I started to pour out my heart to the raven haired beauty in front of me. "I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner"_

"_do you really?"_

"_yes I do. Really really really do"_

_Sasuke cupped my face with his hands and lifted himself up to reach my lips and place a meaningful kiss on my lips. I licked his bottom lip and he allowed me entrance to his mouth where I explored every nook and cranny in this damp cavern that I had for so long, longed to be inside again. _

_As we kissed he wiped away the tears from my eyes and brought his fingers through my hair, reaching the back of my head he pressed our heads even closer together deepening the kiss more than I thought imaginable._

_My hands went towards his shirt and I lifted it above his head as we parted to take in a breath but we instantly continued the kiss as he unzipped my jacket and threw it somewhere on the ground around us. _

_As the need for air came again he lifted my shirt over my head and threw it amongst the darkness. I threw my arms around him and brought him close turning us round so that he was on the bottom and I was on top. _

_I carried on kissing him. I didn't want to let go I wanted to be with him forever and I wanted to show him how I felt, show him how sorry I was that we had missed out on so much time together because of my idiocy and cowardice. _

_I unzipped his trousers with one hand and pulled it down as my other hand went up and played with his left nipple that hardened under the touch and night air with my mouth still pressed onto his._

_His hands that had been pulling me closer and closer to him had gone and started to unzip my own trousers as I shook them off and moved onto the next nipple. We lay there in our boxers and I could feel both of us hardening as we both participated in this intoxicating event. I bucked against him and he moaned into my mouth. _

_How I longed to cause that moan. I bucked again wishing to hear it and he didn't disappoint. As he again moaned and sent vibrations through my mouth. It sent shivers down my spine and more blood reached my erect member constricted by the boxers. _

_I loved him and I wanted to prove that, in that moment right there and then I wanted to prove it but a kiss wasn't enough, saying the words wasn't enough. People say to each other all the time that they love you and then they break your heart. No those words couldn't describe the feelings I had for him inside my heart, my gut, all that is me._

_I started to trace my fingers down from his nipple and down his pale, toned body. I parted our lips and our tongues connected with a string of saliva that soon broke. I looked into his eyes and he looked at me. His arms had fallen down to his side and he blushed as he panted heavily from the ever so long kiss. 'You look so cute like that, so vulnerable.' But maybe I like him like that, maybe I like to look down to see a beautiful boy below look helpless, where only I can help him and make him feel better. I bucked our hips together and he let out another sweet moan._

_I lowered my lips to a nipple and start to suckle on it as my hands travelled lower and started to toy with the elastic on his boxer shorts, I could feel him shiver under my touch and as I toyed a little longer with his boxers I moved to the next nipple. His hands were in the grass grabbing a hold of it tightly as whimpers fell from his mouth. I could feel he was enjoying this and went to the next stage._

_I took my lips away from his nipple and he again whimpered from the loss of contact. I pulled his boxers down and released his straining member from its container. It was big. But mine was bigger. And he slightly shivered as a cool breeze came into contact with his manhood. I leant down and kissed him on the lips, he kissed back and I proceeded to remove my own boxer shorts. _

_I saw his eyes widen slightly as he saw how big I was and I couldn't help but smile a bit as I lent back down and gave him another kiss._

"_do you want this?" I asked him, even if I wanted to show him that I loved him, if he didn't want it then what would be the point, it would cause him suffering and he would think I wished to cause him pain._

_He gave a small nod and kissed me._

"_I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible"_

_He put on a painful smile showing that he knew I would try, but truth is that he and I both knew that no matter how gentle I was it would still hurt a lot._

_He relaxed back down into the grass and looked up into the black abyss above him that so resembled his onyx eyes. I leant over him and kissed him again on the lips three times before placing three of my fingers by his mouth. He looked a little surprised so I said to him, "suck them, I need to get you ready so it hurts less" he sucked obediently and made a moan slip from my mouth without me even realising as he played with my fingers and sucked on them. _

_When I thought they were ready I pulled them out of his mouth and placed them by his hole gently stroking it before pressing it in. He desperately tried to hold in a groan that was trying to peel itself away from him mouth but bit it back and arched his back._

_I brought it back till it was only just inside and plunged it back in as he bit his tongue. I did this a few more times before adding another finger and hearing a gasp come from him lips. I started a scissoring action to open him up; the next stage would be a lot more painful. He gasped and panted as he was stretched and a slight feeling of guilt rose inside of me as I was causing his struggle._

_I knew that this last attachment would hurt the most and repositioned myself keeping my hand in the same place. I lent over him and moved his hands up above his head and held them there so he could transfer his pain back to me, I then laid a kiss on his forehead._

_I added the third finger and a whimper came from his swollen lips, it made him seem so, so…I just wanted to kiss him again, he seemed so open and simple but instead I thrust the fingers more and more, quickening the pace and searching for that special place. "argh" Sasuke arched his back and I knew that I had found it. I hit it again and again and his hands tightened on my own, digging his nails into me my hands started to bleed but I didn't care. _

_I scissored the three fingers a little more and then took them out. He relaxed back down onto the cool grass that chilled him down._

_I used precum from me and Sasuke as lubrication for the next affair and he looked at me nervously. I gave him a peck on the lips and then proceeded to stroke his entrance with my manhood. I gently pressed it against his hole and pushed in. He held my hands as I leant over him and seeing the pain on his scrunched up face I decided it would be better to go quickly than slowly and did one big thrust into the still tight compartment. _

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a huge scream came from his mouth and I stayed there, my penis fully sheathed in his entrance. I lay a kiss on his head as he released his pain and I started to move. Slowly and gradually I started to thrust nearly coming out before going back in and slowly his yells turned to whimpers to groans and moans. And soon he was asking me to go faster and harder. I let go of his hands as he placed his own around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. As our tongues tangled together I thrust again and he let a beautiful moan out into my mouth._

_I parted our lips so and thrusted faster and harder we both panted and moaned as we felt pressure and pleasure and soon I placed my hand on his member and stroked the tip as I thrusted, I then started to stroke the whole thing and handled his sacks delicately. I then stroked in time with my thrusts and as he came in my hand screaming, his walls tightened and I came inside of him._

_I brought my self out and lay on top of him feeling his heart beat under me._

"_I love you Sasuke"_

_He smirked an evil smirk "really? Cause I was just looking for a good fuck"_

Naruto woke up with a start 'it was just a dream, just a bed dream' he heard rustling in the nearby bushes but sensed no chakra and went round the back of the bush to see who was there.

"Sasuke?"

The said boy leaped to the sound of his voice and stared into those tired blue emerald eyes. 'How am I going to explain this?'

* * *

_Well there you go. I no that at least one of you has been bugging me about this non-stop so now here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thank you to the ten in alerts._

_Thank you to the twelve in favourites_

_Thank you for the views and the reviews:_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__your just hurting my feelings now __:(__ nah im joking. Well hopefully this is more action enough for you._

_**KV5 Egypt: **__thank you for the very in depth review. I am really glad to see that you really seem to understand what is happening between the characters and that you are getting into it. I hope that I do not disappoint your expectations for this story._

_**Kuzon234ray: **__thanks for reviewing hope u enjoyed the lemon _

_**AkatsukiSkittles: **__sorry for the wait but you may need to wait more in future._

_**Riiku-senpai: **__always happy to hear that my stories are enjoyed :D heehee and my lemons haha I'm not really experienced or anything and I'm not a bloke so I don't know how to feels to have your penis up someones ass haha don't know why I said that but I did so o well. But glad to see that you want to read on._

_**narutoXsasukelover: **__glad to see your still enjoying it. XD_

_well bye for now. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	8. The Sweetest Kiss

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I know that I haven't updated in a while and when I did this story I promised myself I wouldn't be like the others that take a century to upload but apparently it is harder to write and upload then just read it sweat drop and I haven't done this before: I own nothing! So enjoy. _

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**The sweetest kiss**_

Naruto woke up with a start _'it was just a dream just a dream'_ he heard rustling in the nearby bushes but sensed no chakra and went round the back of the bush to see who was there.

"Sasuke?"

The said boy leaped to the sound of his voice and stared into those tired blue emerald eyes. 'How am I going to explain this?'

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, he hadn't quite recovered from his dream and hadn't noticed the wet patch on his trousers, he was tired and confused and scared and didn't know what to do, but the only person who could help him is the person he has the problem with.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto as he slept and wondered to himself if he should take him home or not. He was worried and was not going to leave the blonde shinobi out all alone. He had been watching from a tree branch and when he wasn't looking at Naruto and thinking how cute he was and how he wanted to be with him, he was looking out into the village thinking about nothing in particular and staring at the twinkling stars admiring their beauty. He then remembered the dreams he had and got a hard on, and seeing as Naruto was asleep and no one would notice, he unzipped his trousers and started to touch himself and stroke himself, hard and fast. He was imagining Naruto, naked, entering him again and again, slamming the penis of the tanned blonde inside his hole and the sweet moans that would be coming from his mouth and before he knew it, he came into his hand. He wiped his hand clean on the inside of his baggy trousers and re-zipped them but lost his balance and fell to the ground. He got up quickly and looked at where Naruto had been moments before and saw that he had gone!

"Sasuke?"

The said boy leaped to the sound of his voice and stared into those tired blue emerald eyes. 'How am I going to explain this?'

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, he hadn't quite recovered from his dream and hadn't noticed the wet patch on his trousers, he was tired and confused and scared and didn't know what to do, but the only person who could help him is the person he has the problem with.

He decided to come clean. "well I was worried about you."

"worried about me?"

"well yea, you seemed really down after the accident and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"well as you can see, im fine"

Sasuke got up and looked Naruto in the eyes and noticed a pained expression in those normally happy (lying) eyes. "are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Naruto looked out to the village which had black smoke hovering randomly from the fire earlier that day and said "yea."

"liar. You looked away. Whats wrong?"

"well, after we put out that fire, I was watching all the families go back to each other and they were all so worried and then happy that they were alright and then I noticed a couple of teenagers going behind a tree and they well…they were making out." He looked down slightly embarrassed.

"so?"

"so I kinda just felt really lonely. I mean, I know that I have all you guys and great friends and all of that, but I don't really have anyone to, be with."

'what about me?' "well is there anyone that you want to be with?"

"yes, but I don't know how they will react"

"take a chance. I did with you, and things are fine" he put on a reassuring smile for his friend and awaited a reply.

"okay then, thank you" he looked down to the ground and started walking towards Sasuke but he was by the exit so he thought that Naruto would walk straight past him. But he didn't. He walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. That's all it was, contact between to pairs of lips. And there would never be a sweeter kiss than that.

_

* * *

_

_I only have a few thank you's to say even though I havnt updated in a while :(_

_Soooooo…_

_Thank you for the 11 alerts_

_Thank you for the 15 faves_

_Thank you for the c2 (even though I don't know what that is)_

_Thank you for the 3 reviews:_

_**Naruto-is-hot:**__ yes well I don't particularly care that you were bugging me lol and it was nearly done and I know how to bribe you now evil grin scarily I do know what you mean and that was soooo hilarious in form time lol.. and don't worry about my feelings, you never did before…im joking, but don't worry about it._

_**Riiku-senpai: **__sorry for the wait, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I will try to update soon and quick._

_**narutoXsasukelover: **__it could only be detailed lol. I felt that haing the dream detailed would make it clear to Naruto about his feelings, a hazy dream without much detail would not show much passion. And thank you. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	9. I Love You

_You guys are my drug seriously! Your reviews make me so happy. I have been feeling so super bummed recently and really not feeling like posting stuff coz my life really sux hard ass at the moment but your reviews and adds and stuff filled me with joy and I was hyper and freaky all the way till now! And this is like hours after I read them. And I'm being super hyper on msn and the guy I like is probably freaking out thinking why is moody girl so unmoody lol. But here you go! You deserve it! So I hope it doesn't suck!_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**I love you**_

When the lips first came into contact with his, Sasuke's eyes widened, was this an accident? Had Naruto tripped? When he noticed that the blonde wasn't moving from the place he realised that it wasn't a mistake or a trip, Naruto was kissing him, but was it to say thank you or was he saying more? Was he telling Sasuke that he had feelings for him? Not wanting to ruin the moment Sasuke leant into the kiss and savoured the feeling of Naruto's lips in his.

When the lips parted Sasuke looked down to the ground, now he would find out if Naruto was saying thank you, or more.

"I think I love you Sasuke" Sasuke's head shot up from the ground and looked into those longing blue eyes.

"I – I love you too"

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do, I've told you that already, and I never lie"

"Then wait for me"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Be my boyfriend?"

A smile came across Sasuke's face as he looked at the blushing blonde, who was desperately trying to keep it in and keep a straight face.

"Of course, thank you" his eyes were soft and loving and his smile was like one Naruto had never seen before. Naruto finally relaxed and allowed a smile to run across his face…it was a genuine smile, Sasuke had never seen that smile before, and he felt happy that he was able to see the real happy side of Naruto, but he also felt a slight sadness, he had never seen Naruto so genuinely happy, but how could he have faked so well? How could it be that there had been nothing that could make him happy? He shook his head slightly bringing himself out of his thoughts to see Naruto leaning in again, Sasuke leant in as well and again there lips were pressed against each other, Naruto still seemed slightly hesitant so Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him into an embrace, as Naruto became more relaxed, he started to gently move his lips so that they were massaging Sasuke's and Sasuke did the same action. Sasuke's hands slowly moved up from Naruto's waist to his neck where he hung his arms like a sling. Naruto had now placed his hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled him in. Sasuke moaned, finding it amazing what his boy could do with just his lips, that vibration sent shudders down Naruto's spine and he licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking entrance, Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue slipped in and started to take in every taste and flavour Sasuke had to offer. Sasuke massaged and pleasured the visitor. There was so much of a difference between their first kiss and this kiss, was it because now he was more experienced or now he meant it? They parted and Naruto took back his tongue and a chain of saliva linked the two mouths together.

"Naruto"

"yea?"

"your trousers are wet"

Naruto remembered his dream and went bright red; he'd had a wet dream.

"Err…I got to go home"

Sasuke smiled, "I'll walk you?"

"Yea" he replied with a smile Sasuke new he would never get tired of seeing.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

They had one last look around the place making sure they had left nothing and made to Naruto's house. They walked side by side until Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and they linked fingers. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw him blushing, he brought up his hand that was holding Naruto's and kissed it. He then let it back down and they walked through the now quiet streets of Konoha enjoying the night time quiet.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

They arrived at Naruto's house and Naruto let them both into the dark apartment.

"do you want a drink or something?" Naruto was a great host; he knew what to do when he had company and never went once without making sure that his company was happy. When Sasuke said no, Naruto just told him to make himself at home while he had a quick wash and change of pants, Naruto left and went to have a quick shower; it was relatively cold as he felt the need after having such an erotic yet heartbreaking dream.

He knew that he loved Sasuke, he knew it now, but did Sasuke really love him? He could wait forever to be with Sasuke, because he loved Sasuke and didn't just want him for sex. But did Sasuke feel he same way? Or was he just horny and needed to relieve his sexual frustration? That's why Naruto told Sasuke to wait for him. When Naruto knew for sure that Sasuke loved him and didn't just want sex, then he would take him. He had cooled of now and calmed down. He turned off the water and dried off his hair; he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

This time Sasuke hadn't come in while he was in the shower, instead he was sitting on the sofa watching the news. Naruto paused in the hallway to watch him. He was relaxed into the comfortable sofa, leaning back, his legs apart, one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other between his legs resting on his crotch.

Naruto continued to his bedroom and changed into a new set of clothes. He wore a tight black t-shirt and loose black pants. He towel dried his hair a little more before leaving and going to accompany his new boyfriend.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke was now flicking through the channels as the news had now finished. He had arrived at a romance movie when Naruto plopped down beside him. He stopped and looked over to him with a smile. Naruto smiled back. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and leaned in for a kiss, Naruto replied and placed his lips on Sasuke's, moving them together, yearning for each other they massaged their lips against each other as Naruto moved Sasuke closer to him, he ended up bringing the raven onto his lap. His hands snuck up the back of the Uchiha's shirt and he massaged his back earning a moan that allowed him to slip his tongue into the raven's mouth. Sasuke allowed Naruto to dominate the kiss, wishing nothing more than to be felt, to be loved by the one he held so dear to his heart.

They carried on the heart felt make out session with the movie going on in the background. Coincidentally enough they had got to the sex scene, the male was unzipping the females dress and pulling it down her shoulders, she did the same to his shirt and then his trousers; they lay on top of each other on the bed, making out furiously as Sasuke and Naruto were also lying on the sofa, Naruto on top, his hands in Sasuke hair, gripping it tightly, pushing their faces closer together. Sasuke also had his hands in Naruto's hair, he too wished to be closer to Naruto and held on like there was no tomorrow as they carried on kissing. They separated for air, both panting heavily with a blush across their cheeks. Naruto had his hands on either side of Sasuke's body, pushing up so that he could look down at the boy below him; Sasuke's hands were now by his side, resting from griping so tight.

"I love you Naruto, I love you so much" he choked slightly on his words, holding back the surge of emotions he felt inside of him.

"I love you too Sasuke"

Sasuke was near to tears, Naruto could see that his eyes were watering and could tell that the raven was holding back his tears of joy.

"you can cry if you want to"

And he did, he flew his arms around Naruto's waist bringing him down and held onto him sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke head, gently stroking him.

"n-n-never leave me?"

"of course not"

This sudden show of raw emotion had taken Naruto off guard, he felt a strong wave of emotions flood over him and he too allowed a tear to slip by his eyes. They lay there, Sasuke sobbing quietly and Naruto comforting him with calming strokes, for an hour or so, both were very tired and had no more energy to do anything else.

Sasuke fell asleep first, his face still in the rook of Naruto's neck, Naruto let go of Sasuke's head and gently lay him down on the sofa and kissed his forehead as the second tear of the night flowed down his eye and dripped onto Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto kissed the other cheek and grabbed the folded up blanket by the edge of the sofa, he opened it up and threw it on top of the couple on the couch, he then manoeuvred the two so that he was underneath and Sasuke's head was resting on his chest, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

_I know I know its been ages but it's here now, isn't that enough? _

_I've been feeling really shitty recently and not in a very sasunaru mood, probably because its all to do with love and the stupid idiot that I love is being a stupid idiot! And just generally m life is spiralling downwards and causing me pain and heartache and hell!_

_But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, nothing much happened but I figure its better than nothing._

_Btw my story has had 3363 hits, I reckons that's quite god XD_

_**Thank you's:**_

_**Thank you 19 favourites**_

_**Thank you 15 alerts**_

_**Thank you 1 C2s**_

_**KV5 Egypt: **__I am as thrilled as always to see that you are happy with the chapter_

_**Lost in the wing of angels: **__thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**narutoXsasukelover**__ I don't know what to say at the comment lol, thanks for the awing…not so much for the laughing…I think :S thanks for reading!_

_**Sezmarelda: **__wow I have a No. 1 fan! That's really great to hear, so I guess you liked the story then, well I hope you will continue to read this and continue to enjoy, thank you!_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	10. Holiday: One: swimming

_Only got 4 reviews when I had started writing this chapter and I wasn't very happy bout that lol but better than none, come on people, your reviews make it more likely to get a quick update, and I may decide that I have to get 5 reviews at least for another update. Ooo, lol come on people tell me what you think.

* * *

_

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Holiday: one**_

Sasuke was the first to wake up the following day as he had had the most amount of sleep the night before. He noticed an arm wrapped around him and saw that he was on top of Naruto; he had his other arm reaching up above his head, Sasuke smiled at seeing how peaceful the boy was under him. He gently kissed his lips and got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Before Kakashi had dismissed them, he told them to not come the following day and have a weeks long break, great timing really, with all these emotions going round of uncertainty and fear and depression, they needed a few days to sort it all out and relive the stress.

Sasuke knew now that Naruto loved him, he had said it, he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it, but something kept on flashing in his head, a part of their conversation on the cliff after their kiss:

"_wait for me"_

That kept on going in his head again and again but, he had him, they were a couple now, what did Naruto mean?

Sasuke shook the thought from his head and went back with his coffee to see Naruto still asleep. A smile came across his face and all he could do was think how much he loved him.

It seems clingy, I know, but he couldn't help it, you wouldn't be able to stop looking at the person you loved when you realised that you actually had someone to love, when all your life you had been alone and had no one love you, no one to hold you in a warm embrace and make you fell wanted and needed.

If you found someone who looked out for you and cared for you, who would risk their life to save you – "but Naruto hadn't come to just save me. He went on those missions so that he would die, so that he could escape and didn't need to suffer anymore" the smile faded off of Sasuke's face, "but he loves me and he promised that he won't do it anymore, he promised" a tear spilled from Sasuke's eye and he placed the coffee on a table and then went back and rested on Naruto not wanting to ever loose him.

Naruto woke up from the weight that presented itself to him and looked to see a beautiful Sasuke. He saw that there was a tear streak on Sasuke's face and brought his face up to his own and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around him tightly, they didn't need words, he didn't need to know what was wrong. A hug. That's all that was needed sometimes. A tight comforting hug that shows that you're being thought of and all will be well.

And that's all they did, they just lay there in each others arms enjoying the warm, comforting embrace and forgetting all worries that they may have had.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

But after all of the hugging and the embrace, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead and they got up, they washed and ate breakfast thinking about what they should do with their week off, maybe go watch some movies?, take a stroll down the lake, what ever they did, as long as it was together, the would be happy.

"hey I know" Naruto exclaimed breaking the silence that was bothering both of them.

"what Naruto?"

"ya know we could go swim at the lake"

"meh I don't really feel like swimming" secretly Sasuke wanted to see Naruto strip down to reveal the tan body the blonde had been hiding, little pink marks appeared on his face at the thought and he looked down into his bowl of cereal.

"awhh come on, it will be fun, I promise"

Naruto had managed to persuade him to go swimming at the lake, which wasn't hard seeing as he did really want to go.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

They had reached the lake and Naruto, being the hyper blonde he was, striped down and immediately dived in, after he had a quick check that no one else was around because of course he did have scars running up and down his arms, while Sasuke stood there with an annoyed look on his face because of the splash that had been caused when Naruto had dived in,

"HEY WATCH IT NARUTO!!!"

The blonde giggled at the dripping wet Sasuke that stood in front of him,

"its only a bit of water Sasuke, oh and I would be able to get you much wetter, if you wait a little"

But Sasuke had already got lost after Naruto said those words:

'_I can get you much wetter'_

He was snapped out of his trance by more water being splashed at him,

"hey don't go getting any dirty thoughts yet Sasuke, I'm still alone in this water here!" Naruto flashed Sasuke one of his fake grins and this pushed Sasuke to strip down to his boxers revealing his soft pale skin and his half erect member, which he prayed Naruto couldn't see, at this sight Naruto was caught in a trance and lost all control over his mouth.

"wow, you have a wonderful body" he soon realised what he had said and ducked under the water to hide the blush that spread from his neck.

"its not as good at yours Naruto" Sasuke was the one blushing now and looked away while Naruto's blush spread and he ducked further into the water, now only revealing his eyes.

Sasuke jumped in and shivered at the cold water surrounding him. Seeing this Naruto moved up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist whilst making sure that they don't drown. They soon warmed up and Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and swam away when Sasuke leaned in for a deeper more meaningful kiss; if Sasuke wanted another one he would have to catch him first!

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

After hours playing around in the water their skin had gone all wrinkled and they decided it was time to head back to Naruto's house, both of them dried off and Naruto was giving Sasuke the once over as he was drying his raven hair, it made him look like an angel.

"what ya looking at Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his admiration for Sasuke's body.

"errr….. nothing" a nervous Naruto replied, pink strips appearing on his cheeks, "lets go home"

Sasuke nodded in approval, they were both tired from the day swimming and wanted to rest.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

They got back to Naruto's apartment and Naruto lent Sasuke some spare clothes to change into after a shower to wash off all of the lake water. Naruto fashion sense had changed since he was a child and he no longer wore his orange jump suit which meant that Sasuke would actually wear what Naruto had to offer.

Sasuke now wore a pair of black skinny jeans and went around the apartment looking for something to eat while Naruto had his shower, he was topless as Naruto had already placed Sasuke's black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it in the wash, the jeans were slightly baggy on Sasuke as Naruto was slightly larger than him and this meant that the skinny jeans fell down a little and revealed his black boxers.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and paused in the hallway to watch Sasuke fall onto the sofa having finished eating the pack of crisps he found. He saw Sasuke's toned body again and went slightly hard; I have to tell you that it was hard to not jump on Sasuke right there and then, but he shook his head taking himself out of his trance and went to his bedroom to change into some fresh clothes; a tight black t-shirt that showed off his stomach and some blue regular jeans.

The washing machine sounded, telling Naruto that it had finished and he went to place Sasuke's top in the tumble dryer. As he pressed the start button, he walked towards Sasuke on the couch and lay on top of him kissing his lips. Sasuke smiled and kissed back. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke let him in to explore the wonders of his mouth. Sasuke tasted of the cheese and onion crisps that he had just eaten and Naruto loved it. He would have just loved to stay there kissing like that for the rest of eternity, but alas they had to breathe. And so they parted, panting as they were already tired from the swimming.

They manoeuvred themselves so that Naruto was underneath and Sasuke was on top as this was their preferred positions. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Okay so that is the end of that chapter, I guarantee you that the next two chapters will have some of the good old sex lol. I know that some of you coughnaruto-is-hotcough really wanted some sex and you are one of my Betas as well lol but you will have to wait for the next chapter which I am actually writing today even if it isn't published yet._

_THANKYOU'S:_

_Favourites: 21_

_Alerts: 21_

_C2's: 1_

_Reviews:_

_**Naruto-IS-Hot: **__i hope I made you feel weird in a good way? Lol and you still bug me a hell of a lot lol o well. Hope you liked this chapter…and be patient the sex will come soon lmao_

_**Riiku-Senpai: **__yes I realise that Sasuke is rather pansy-ass like isn't he lol glad that I got 'aww's out of you lol and yes you guessed it lol im making Naruto the seme! XD XD XD_

_**Akatsuki Skittles:**__ im glad that I have many faithful readers lol. And I hope that I will be able to do better than the last chapter as my skills increase lol_

_**Bubblegumcrazed: **__[wot a great name! lol thankyou, thankyou and thankyou, hope you like the rest of the story _

_**Ayane17798: **__glad you enjoyed it _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	11. Dreams: Sasuke: Two

_And here is the SEX lol hope you enjoy wink_

_5 reviews for the next chapter please

* * *

_

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Dreams: Sasuke: Two**_

They were in an unfamiliar room, Naruto and him; it was red, with a huge bed in the middle, Sasuke was lying on the bed and Naruto was straddled over him looking down at him with passion in his eyes. This was going to be a good night.

"thank you for waiting for me Sasuke" Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, and it began. Naruto's tongue was in his mouth and searching all areas, Sasuke massaged the tongue with his own as Naruto's hands guided Sasuke's hands above his head and he held them there, as they released their tongues from their demanding workout, Sasuke tried to pull his arms back and wrap them around Naruto but found that they had been tied to the bed post whilst they were kissing; oh boy was Naruto devious. Quite frankly this would have never happened to Sasuke if it was anyone else no one would be able to catch Sasuke off guard like that and trap him so easily. Naruto really was his weakness.

"awww Naruto stop teasing me" a smile was on his face as Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's neck and started to bite and nip at it causing Sasuke to groan and moan from the pleasure. While he did this, Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's shirt and slowly brought it up enjoying the feel of Sasuke's hard abs under his fingertips.

Sasuke continued to moan in pure delight as Naruto's soft hands caused a tingling sensation wherever they touched and blood started to pour to his nether regions as he started to get hard. Naruto brought the shirt over Sasuke's head and left them with his tied up hands as Naruto's own hands slowly and tauntingly crept back downwards on Sasuke's body. He now placed his mouth over one of Sasuke's nipples and gently nibbled and pulled at it earning some very hardening beautiful sounds to come from the raven haired beauty.

"I love you Naruto!!" he was in so much pleasure that he couldn't control himself anymore, it was a good thing that Naruto had already tied his hands up because if he hadn't then Sasuke would be attacking Naruto like an animal by now, he wouldn't be able to control the sensations he wanted to perform on Naruto and have Naruto perform on him.

"I love you to Sasuke" Naruto continued his teasing pleasures as Sasuke started to thrive underneath him and squirm with the emotions that were building up inside of him. His hands had reached Sasuke's pants and, like everything else, he slowly started to unzip them and slowly started to pull them down to reveal his beautiful muscular legs. Naruto still had all of his clothes on and teasingly removed one item at a time till he was left in his fiery boxers.

Naruto straddled his legs over Sasuke and placed a hand on each side of his head and leant down for another passionate kiss. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he was now majorly hard and needed a release that Naruto wasn't giving him!

"NARUTO! Get inside me right now before I make you!!!"

"oh? Your going to make me are you?" Naruto placed his mouth by Sasuke's ear and nibbled on it before he spoke into it again causing shivers to go down Sasuke's spine. "And how are you going to do that? In case you haven't noticed, you're kind of tied up at the moment" a smirk came across his face and again Sasuke got shivers done his spine, he had never seen this side of Naruto before and he liked it.

He felt amazing and Sasuke treasured all contact between their skin. He couldn't believe how long he had waited to be touched by Naruto like this, to have him on top of him and feel all these sensations.

Naruto's hands had finally reached the elastic of Sasuke's boxers and he fiddled with it, lifting it up, putting it back down, lowering it on Sasuke's body then putting it back to its original position, Sasuke thought he might explode. But eventually Naruto took off the boxers. Naruto's hand skimmed Sasuke's swelling shaft as the boxers came clear off his legs and Sasuke gasped for the tingle it left and the yearn to be touched more, oh so very much more. "Naruto" it came out as a moan and Naruto couldn't hold back much longer either.

He took off his own boxers and lay on top of Sasuke so that the entire fronts of their bodies were in contact. Naruto started to stroke Sasuke and kiss Sasuke all over his body, sucking on areas that he thought he would get bigger reactions from, which he did. He could feel Sasuke shiver underneath him with pleasure as sweat started to riddle his body.

He kissed lower and lower and lightly breathed on Sasuke's huge length but purposefully missed it causing more irritation to the deprived raven. Naruto kissed down his legs and on the inside of Sasuke's thigh. He circled his tongue around the base of Sasuke's length.

"NARU –"

But Sasuke didn't get to finish his plea as Naruto took his member in his mouth, whole in one. "AHHH" the sudden contact and pleasure was almost enough to make him cum right there. But he didn't, Naruto wouldn't let him, Naruto wanted Sasuke to cum later. He gently bit the base which stopped him from releasing.

Naruto then started to toy with Sasuke's penis and stroked it up and down with his tongue, he bobbed his head up and down the stiff shaft as Sasuke writhed under him begging for release. After Naruto was done torturing his love he let him release, into his mouth, and he swallowed every drop.

Sasuke was panting heavily, exhausted from the sensation he had just experienced and now Naruto crept back up and gave Sasuke another passionate kiss. He tasted his own cum in Naruto's mouth and didn't really like it that much, not as much as Naruto had done;

"mmm Sasuke, you're so tasty"

But Sasuke still enjoyed the kiss because under the taste of himself, was the taste of Naruto and the love that he felt for him. Naruto then placed three fingers by Sasuke's mouth and asked him to suck them, and he did of course, he tried to do on Naruto's fingers what Naruto had done to him, and it seemed to work as Naruto closed his eyes and sweet moans came from his slightly parted lips. He looked like he was about to take his own hand and masturbate right there and then while Sasuke licked and nibbled, but he didn't, instead he took the fingers out and gave Sasuke another kiss on the lips.

"This may hurt a little", Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto one more time before he positioned himself at Sasuke's hole. Slowly, he inserted a finger, it squelched slightly as Sasuke's are around there was also sweating, his face created an uncomfortable look and Naruto moved the finger around before placing in another and spotting the painful look on his face he inserted the final finger trying to quicken the pace so that they could get to the pleasure that he knew was to come.

He probed around inside of Sasuke still noticing the aching expression on Sasuke's face, but he was looking for something and he wouldn't be able to go to the next step without finding it.

"AHHH!" he found it, he found that spot which sent a whole wave of new emotions through people.

He took out his fingers and gave Sasuke one final kiss before thrusting inside of him in one big swoop.

"ARGH!" it hurt, and Naruto knew this, but it would have hurt more if he had gone slowly and taken his time, he didn't want to cause Sasuke pain but he wanted to cause him pleasure more than prevent pain, and this was the quickest way. He thrusted in and out in and out of Sasuke, again searching for that spot, Sasuke's face had changed from the immediate pain to a cute pleasured look; his eyes shut tightly, his mouth slightly open as he panted and his chest heaved up and down in time to the thrusts.

Naruto was also panting now and thought he might cum just from looking at Sasuke's face. Sasuke moaned out a throaty moan and Naruto knew that he had found it. As soon as he knew this he grabbed onto Sasuke's penis, probably a little too tightly as Sasuke threw his head back and moaned again, Naruto loosened his grip and started to stroke up and down the raven's shaft.

Sasuke came only a moment before Naruto, and the blonde was triggered off as the ravens walls tightened around the swollen member. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke and they both panted, getting their breath back. Naruto regained enough energy to exit Sasuke but still lay on top of the panting raven.

He kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too Naruto"

And they fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke woke up from their nap with a problem, a lower body problem…he had a boner…a big one. And he could do nothing about it in Naruto's apartment so he ran out, he hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark and he ran home as fast as he could not taking any notice of his surroundings, if he hadn't then there was no chance of anyone seeing his boner.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Naruto woke up as a wave of cold air swept over him. Something was missing, he felt lighter…what as it? An image of shiny raven hair fell in his mind, 'Sasuke' where had his boyfriend gone? He checked the apartment but he wasn't there, he called Sasuke's mobile, but the machine picked up, he called Sasuke's home and again the machine picked up. Had something happened to him? Naruto ran to Sasuke's home praying that nothing had happened to him. He knocked on the door but no one answered and none of the lights were on. But he knew where the spare key was. He opened the door and let himself in the huge mansion.

He searched all the rooms and finally came to Sasuke's own room, he heard something and realised that it must be Sasuke, a smile came across his face but then faded as he listened more carefully to what was going on… panting, but what could he be doing? He looked through the crack in the door and saw an image that he wouldn't be able to get out of his head for days.

Sasuke…pants off…boxers off…sitting by the foot of his bed…head back looking at the ceiling…eyes shut tight…lips parted slightly…chest heaving…hand bobbing up and down on…on…his penis.

Sasuke was masturbating and Naruto had never seen a hotter image in his entire fucking life!

"UGH", 'he came – he – he – came' it was a beautiful sight and Naruto had to leave before he wet his pants. He closed the door quietly and put the key back, he ran home and paced around for a while thinking about what he saw before falling asleep into his own dream.

_

* * *

Fin_

_Hope u enjoyed_

_U have no idea how rushed I was to finish this chapter tonight!_

_THANKYOU'S:_

_Favourites: 22_

_Alerts: 22_

_C2's:1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Naruto-is-hot:**__ here is ur sex! Lol heehee im talking to u on msn now and really hope ur still awake to read it coz ir the only reason its up now lol [xxx_

_**Minako Momiji: **__thankyou here is ur chapter lol_

_**Bubblegmcrazed**__: lol hope this is better than a crotch grab lol_

_**SasuXNaru is my drug**__: hee hee so glad u like it and thankyou for the adds and stuff lol_

_**Naru-chan25**__: lol that's all u cud say lol thankyou!_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	12. Dreams: Naruto: Two

_Okay well here is some really graphic bondage rape... ermm. If you don't like then just…wait for the next chapter… sorry…_

_Btw, cud I have more reviews for:_

_Chapter 1 [3 more_

_Chapter 3 [2 more_

_Chapter 7 [1 more_

_Chapter 8 [1 more_

_5 reviews for the next chapter on this one and the others to have those as well lol_

_Warning for this chapter: graphic bondage rape

* * *

_

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Naruto: Dreams: Two**_

_Last time:_

_Naruto woke up as a wave of cold air swept over him. Something was missing, he felt lighter…what was it? An image of shiny raven hair fell in his mind, 'Sasuke' where had his boyfriend gone? He checked the apartment but he wasn't there, he called Sasuke's mobile, but the machine picked up, he called Sasuke's home and again the machine picked up. Had something happened to him? Naruto ran to Sasuke's home praying that nothing had happened to him. He knocked on the door but no one answered and none of the lights were on. But he knew where the spare key was. He opened the door and let himself in the huge mansion._

_He searched all the rooms and finally came to Sasuke's own room, he heard something and realised that it must be Sasuke, a smile came across his face but then faded as he listened more carefully to what was going on… panting, but what could he be doing? He looked through the crack in the door and saw an image that he wouldn't be able to get out of his head for days._

_Sasuke…pants off…boxers off…sitting by the foot of his bed…head back looking at the ceiling…eyes shut tight…lips parted slightly…chest heaving…hand bobbing up and down on…on…his penis._

_Sasuke was masturbating and Naruto had never seen a hotter image in his entire fucking life!_

"_UGH", 'he came – he – he – came!' it was a beautiful sight and Naruto had to leave before he came in his pants from the mere sight. He closed the door quietly and put the key back, he ran home and paced around for a while thinking about what he saw before falling asleep into his own dream…_

_**xXxXxXxXDreamXxXxXxXx**_

Chains, cuffs, whips, rope, vibrators, rings, dildos, butt plugs, ball gags. What a sight. The room contained a bed and a wardrobe and bedside table and the toys were on the bedside table in an orderly fashion. This was Naruto's room but you wouldn't have been able to guess because the lights were dimmed giving the room and eerie reddish glow. The bed was covered in silk red sheets with readily prepared handcuffs at the head board and other end of the bed as well.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the room making out. They fell over and ended up on the floor with Sasuke under Naruto. Hands were groping and lips were roaming as others parted and started moaning. Naruto's hands started to undo Sasuke's belt and then his trousers when…

"No" the raven moaned out breathily. Naruto stopped and looked into the onyx eyes below him.

"'No'?" Sasuke shook his head and fear struck him as Naruto merely tilted his head to the side in a curious manner. "I don't think you understand Sasuke." He shifted his position so that he was straddling over Sasuke's hips.

"Please" he was slowly shaking his head.

Naruto laid kisses across Sasuke from his forehead, as he tore his shirt, down to his chest. "I love you Sasuke," he kissed his cheek, "and I want you Sasuke," he kissed the other cheek "and I will get what I want Sasuke!" he left a powerful kiss on his lips and proceeded to take off the rest of Sasuke's clothes leaving only his boxers. But Sasuke was putting up a fight.

"I'm not ready for this Naruto, please, wait, please." He squirmed underneath him and Naruto decided to throw him over his shoulder and take him to the silk covered bed. He landed the struggling raven on the bed and straddled over his hips again grabbing a hold of his flailing arms and holding them above his head with one hand using the other to fasten the cuffs around them.

"N-naruto! Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll enjoy it Sasuke, really, you will"

"Naruto!" he began to squirm under the blonde again and Naruto merely sat on top holding his hips down with his own. He started to thrust against Sasuke and caused his member to become erect and painfully so. He moaned involuntarily as Naruto caused friction to build up between the two clothed members "I told you you'd like it Sasuke" he said as he then continued to strip Sasuke of the rest of his clothes and got rid of his own clothes as well. He looked down at his handy work and gave an evil looking smirk towards the bound boy who looked into the eyes of the boy he loved with fear in his black eyes that were swollen from tears. His eyes. They weren't blue. They were…red.

Naruto lowered his head and started to lick and nibble Sasuke's nipple.

When he was done teasing Sasuke's nipples he got off the raven and selected his first tool off of his table of toys. A blind fold. He wrapped it round Sasuke's eyes and prevented him from seeing anything. Next he got a gag, but not just any gag. A mouth gag with a dildo attached. It had three different sizes and seeing as Sasuke was a virgin, Naruto decided to go easy on him and shoved the 4 inch dido into his small untainted mouth. It was shoved into his mouth and caused his to choke and gag on the dildo. But this didn't stop Naruto from fastening it at the back. While Sasuke adjusted to the large infiltration in his mouth, Naruto positioned his mouth at Sasuke's cock and began to suck on it teasingly. He scraped his teeth against the tip of the cock and heard a frightened cry come from the gagged raven. He began to pump his mouth harder and faster on the enlarged member but left before Sasuke was able to come making Sasuke writhe even more with the need to reach his orgasm. Naruto however had gotten off the bed and selected his next item of pleasure. A cock ring. He slipped it on and adjusted it to fit tightly around the base of the throbbing member. Sasuke could feel what this was and knew what it did; this had him even more frustrated as Naruto continued to suck on his manhood without leaving him with the satisfaction of an orgasm. Naruto continued to stroke the hardened member as he reached over to the table and grabbed his next toy. He slipped on the oral vibrator onto his tongue and switched it onto a low vibration that caused him to groan after experiencing the new unknown practice. He then re-placed his mouth over the throbbing organ and as the vibrations ran through his member he twitched horribly as again he was deprived of the originally unwanted sensation but now needing the release. Naruto continued his torture on Sasuke's leaking manhood as one hand fondled his balls and the other stroked the inside of his legs somewhat tenderly. Deciding that he wanted to hear Sasuke scream out, he stopped his actions and removed the gag. Sasuke coughed furiously at the release and panted, heavily wheezing with the pain apparent as his voice cracked.

"P-please…na-naruto"

"Please what Sasuke?"

He didn't know what he was asking for. He didn't want this but Naruto had aroused him so that he needed his release. Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't know what he wanted and decided to continue his torment whether he knew or not. He went back between Sasuke's legs and took Sasuke's length into his mouth again. Turning up the strength of the oral vibrator.

"Nn…gahhh" Sasuke couldn't contain his groans of pleasure and pain as Naruto wrapped his tongue around the length in his mouth. Knowing that he wouldn't get his release he started begging Naruto again to stop. "Please…n-n-narutooooo" the strength of the vibrator had been turned up even more, "st-st-stoooop"

Naruto was torturing him beyond compare, he strokes the vibrator against the vein along the bottom of Sasuke's manhood that would cause any man to peak but because of the ring, Sasuke was still unable to do this!

Naruto himself had become extremely hard at the sight of the gorgeous boy in front of him. His moans and groans and facial expressions were nearly enough to make him come without any physical contact. But he hadn't.

Naruto now positioned himself over Sasuke's mouth unknown to the blinded raven. Before he forced his pulsing length into Sasuke's mouth, he leant down and kissed him ravishing him as he pumped his tongue in and out of the boys mouth, exploring the vast cavern with the vibrator still attached to his tongue; it was another new sensation that he had never experienced and he moaned guiltlessly attempting to respond to the sensational kiss. Before he could, the mouth left him and he arched his back slightly. Naruto removed the vibrator from his mouth and placed his manhood in all its glory back in front of the unsuspecting bound boy.

"Open your mouth" a gruff voice ordered mingled with that of Naruto's.

The helpless boy obeyed the order and then almost gagged as the huge length was shoved in his mouth without mercy reaching the back of his throat.

"Suck" Sasuke shook his head as much as he could with the infiltration.

"I said SUCK!" he brought out the organ just to thrust it back in with brutal force that caused Sasuke to scream and Naruto to moan as the vibrations of Sasuke's scream rippled through his shaft. Tears were streaming down Sasuke's face as he lay there disgraced with himself for not doing anything as Naruto repeatedly drew out his manhood only to shove it back in.

Acting on the only impulse he had other than laying there and letting the one he loved have his way with him Sasuke bit down on the shaft before it exited again. However instead of causing Naruto great pain he moaned loudly as it caused him great pleasure, and he laughed at Sasuke's pathetic attempt to get rid of him. As he drove himself in again and again he had less enjoyment and decided it would feel much better if Sasuke were to wrap his tongue around and suck on the pulsing shaft.

"Sasuke, if you suck me then I won't thrust into you anymore" he did an extra hard thrust to influence his decision. Sasuke's eyes shut as pain wracked the back of his throat and as Naruto paused, he slowly opened his eyes and gave a weak nod.

"Good whore".

Sasuke slowly began to wrap his tongue around the length in his mouth trying to reach as much of it as possible.

"Mmm… you're good at this; you really are whore aren't you"

Tears continued to run don Sasuke's face as he sucked and shamefully played with the member in his mouth.

"I wonder how many men you paid to let them suck you so you could practise for me and imagine it was me you were sucking o- ahhhh"

He moaned as he came in Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke bit him again whilst near his peak. Sasuke made to move his mouth away but Naruto only moved his head more into the blonde curls as his base.

"Swallow" Sasuke swallowed the liquid and then Naruto released him and pulled his limp member out.

A small remainder of the substance slipped out of Sasuke's mouth and Naruto leant down to lick it off before reaching Sasuke's bottom lip and biting it till it bled, Sasuke yelled.

"But, you still haven't come have you?"

Sasuke lay there in silence

"ANSWER!"

"N-no" he whimpered.

Naruto smirked as he reached for his final toy of the evening. He lubed the cold metal and thrust it into Sasuke's hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's pain, red chakra starting to leak from him.

He turned on the vibrating plug and laughed as Sasuke writhed in his restraints at the sensation in his rear.

"n-no, n-naruto, p-please ugh! Ahhh!!"

"your too noisy" he reached over to the table and took a regular ball gag and wrapped it round Sasuke's mouth shutting him up and muting his cries and moans.

Naruto played with Sasuke's nipples and bit random parts of his body as he worked his way down back to Sasuke's hole. It twitched furiously as the vibrator worked inside of him.

Naruto again reached to the table and placed a new ring on Sasuke's swollen pulsing shaft. The new ring was leather with black straps that he wrapped around Sasuke's balls and earned him a muffled yell.

"I'll come and see how you're doing in...oh… a day or two" he said raising his head looking into Sasuke's bloodshot eyes as they widened with fear and he shook his head furiously. Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and as he turned he caught site of himself in the mirror, eyes slit and red, red, demon chakra leaking out him, he smirked and found demonic fangs in place of his regular teeth. He slashed at the mirror with his new demon claws as the glass shattered everywhere.

_**xXxXxXxXEnd DreamXxXxXxXx**_

_Naruto woke up in a cold sweat as he awoke from his…could he call it a dream? His demon had taken over his body and was raping his boyfriend. _

"_but it was just a dream…well…nightmare"_

_He got off his bed and went to the bathroom where he splashed cold water onto his face as he looked in the mirror. The in-print of what he'd seen in his dream still printed in his mind, he thought he saw those red eyes again, but as he closed his eyes and shook his head, he re opened them seeing crystal blue, like they should be._

_

* * *

Fin_

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Man, I really took my time with this one…_

_Thank you's:_

_Alerts: 32_

_Favourites: 29_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__lol well, bet u slept real nice after that lol_

_**Minako Momiji: **__lol, I don't really mind if you are crazy for smex lol, it's fine by me lol. And please do tell your friends…that would be interested. I always enjoy have lots of people read my stuff lol_

_**Makebelivegirl:**__ I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I am soo happy that you said it is one of the best you've read, seeing as there are soo many out there. Haha well, we all deserve a break every now and again. I'm sure you'll get your stories done eventually and it would have been worth the wait. _

_**SasuXNaru is my drug: **__NOOO NOT THE SASUKE FAN GIRLS!! AHH THE PINK!! IT MUST BE SAKURA NOOOOO stay away stay away! I've written it I've written it phew –wipes away sweat on forehead- _

_**Bubbleguncrazed:**__I was hoping you would say that –big grin-_

_**Blood White Rose786: **__narusasu is pretty addicting. Thankyou, I also like the twists lol, makes it much more interesting that he loves him, he loves him, they told each other, they had hot smex. But anyway ta!_

_**Johanna-chan: **__thankyou for reading and reviewing [:_

_**Naruko-sama: **__they do make a cute couple, but I seem to have this thing where they can never just have a simple relationship. Always has to be complicated…unless I get tired or bored… thanks for the review!!!_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	13. Holiday: Two: Sasuke's day out: part one

_hey guys, i have created a poll with many many couples in it, its on my page and you can choose your top 10 couples, please do the poll and i will try and either make new stories with the couples or fit them wherever i can _

_Wow, I had 8 reviews in 24hours after publishing the last chapter! _

_And 11 more added me to their story alert. _

_That's mental for me!_

_Tell me, did I publish it at a good time or are you all just into that whole bondage thing? _

_Or the rape thing?_

_Tell me what you're into_

_I could fit it into the story…if it isn't already._

_By the way…I don't know what the hell I have done. I'm making this up as I go along people! And now I've got to make something up about the notorious kyuubi! I don't even know how you spell it! So I'm warning you that this story will start to suck! I'm at a blank! I need help with this now, anyone want to offer their assistance? __Leave ideas in ur comments please_

_Warnings for this chapter: cheating

* * *

_

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Holiday: Two: Sasuke's day out: part one**_

Naruto stepped into the shower the following morning turning up the cold water in an attempt to get rid of the great heat suffocating him. What the hell had happened? As he closed his eyes he saw flashes of his beloved in pain. It hurt him so and even more when he recalled that it was him who had caused the pain. He sank onto the floor of the shower, tears mixing with the shower water as he cried. Something was wrong with him. This wasn't a normal reaction to what he had witnessed. Anyone else would have just had a normal wet dream about the one that they loved after seeing them touch themselves. Having passionate sex with them, not raping them and leaving them with a vibrator up their arse.

He had to avoid Sasuke.

He couldn't guarantee his safety at the moment. And that was something he had to do. He loved Sasuke and didn't want any harm coming to him.

They didn't have any plans for that day. They only planned on sleeping next to each other and then seeing what the next day would bring. But now, Sasuke had gone, Naruto had found him and when he was sure that he was safe and fine, he returned home. He could only guess that if he didn't go to Sasuke, then Sasuke would come to him. But Naruto didn't want that. He didn't want Sasuke to come anywhere near him at the moment. Who knew what would happen!

Kyuubi had been fine before. Dormant, like a volcano. Sleeping. He hadn't messed with Naruto's life. Sure, he provided a steady flow of chakra and a level boost when against tough opponents on missions when needed and Naruto still healed at a faster rate than any other human but, he had never shown himself in any form. What was happening? Why now, when he was happy, did something have to happen?

Naruto had to make sure that Sasuke stayed away. He wiped away his mingled tears and finished off his shower before getting out and drying himself off. He went to his room to change and when that was done, he picked up the phone by his bed and called Sasuke, a plan formulating in his mind.

"_hello?"_

"_h-hey –cough-"_

"_n-naruto? Are you alright?"_

"_no, I'm not, I -cough- I must have got a cold, from yesterday-cough- would be best if you didn't come round today"_

"_oh, o-okay, if thats what you want?"_

"_yes, just, don't come round, I wouldn't want to pass anything onto you"_

"_well, get well soon"_

"_i-I'll try"_

They both hung up the phone and Naruto fell back onto his bed.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke put down the phone and lay back down snuggling under the warm covers of his huge bed. Naruto had told him not to visit him… that he was ill… but Sasuke was fine… and they had both been swimming in that lake. Maybe…maybe Naruto was having second thoughts about them being a couple and was just making up an excuse…

"No! Naruto wouldn't do that to me, he- he loves me… I'm sure of it. He probably is just a little ill, a cold, nothing serious." He convinced himself. But now that Naruto was ill, what was he supposed to do? He could train… but that's boring, he was already one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha… Maybe he'd just roam around the village, see if he bumps into his neglected friends, he hasn't seen much of them since him and Naruto have been spending all their time together, it would be nice to catch up with them.

Having come up with a plan, he got up and headed to the bathroom to wash and prepare for the day ahead. He showered and allowed the warm water to wash over him and rid the sweat and dried release from the night before and blushed slightly at the memory. He dressed and went down for some breakfast before grabbing a jacket and heading out of the huge mansion.

It was a sunny spring day and the air was welcoming and refreshing. Sasuke strolled down the path leading from his secluded mansion to the busy town where he waved, nodded and smiled to the friendly villagers that greeted him as they went along with their business. Along the way, he bumped into a man, slightly taller than him with broader shoulders than him, as Sasuke looked up, he was caught by pale eyes with no pupils. They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other before Sasuke spoke; "Hyuga"

"hn, Uchiha"

Sparks flew as they glared at each other, jumped away from each other in a fighting stance and ran at each other, as they neared each other, they both stopped dead in their tracks each holding a kunai to the others throat. They glared some more before laughing and putting their kunais away.

"long time no see Sasuke"

"yea sorry about that, I've just been really busy"

"yea with a certain Uzumaki I hear"

Sasuke blushed and looked down towards the ground.

"how'd you hear?

"everyone knows Sasuke, we were all just waiting for it to happen"

"what?"

"well after that 'kiss' all those years ago, it just seemed kind of obvious, everyone is drawn together by the hands of fate."

"er…Neji… you weren't even in our class…"

"so? I still heard about it! Small village, and even smaller school, there are no secrets"

"true"

"I could also see the true desire in your eyes during that truth or dare session a while back. You couldn't hide it and Uchiha's always get what they want eh? Haha, but anyway, so, Uzumaki finally managed to get away from your wondering hands for the day?"

"actually, I got away from his wondering hands haha, he's ill, didn't want me to catch anything"

"oh, that's a shame. Do you have any plans for today?"

"er… yea, I was planning on walking around the village, seeing if I could chat to some of the guys, find out what they've been doing…"

"you know that sounds really lame…right?"

"yes I do" he said enthusiastically

"how about you come to the hot springs with me, my treat"

"they're free Huyga"

"shhh…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"hn. Whatever, lead the way oh mighty Hyuga!"

They both laughed and Neji lead the way to the relaxing hot springs.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

After arriving at the springs, both boys removed of their clothes and entered the private springs disposing of the towel around their waist. They sunk into the water, both enjoying the hot water wrapping around every part of their body.

After a few minutes of silence, Neji spoke:

"so how far have you got with Uzumaki?"

Sasuke blushed, it was almost expected that at this age when you're in a relationship with someone that you have sex soon after you get together so it was embarrassing for Sasuke that the furthest they had got was making out.

"that's none of your business Neji"

"aww come on Sasuke, you can tell me"

Sasuke played with the water still blushing, uncertain on whether he should tell Neji or not.

"we- we haven't got very far"

"have you got off with him yet?"

'_err…got off with him? What does that even mean?!'_

"n-no?"

"what _have_ you done then?"

Sasuke mumbled under his breath, his body sinking in the water so his mouth was basically under.

"what?"

"we have only kissed!"

"oh, was it on the cheek, lips or tongue"

Sasuke went bright red as he said "tongue"

"was it good?"

"neji!"

"what? I was just asking"

"well don't 'just ask'"

"so he wasn't then"

"Neji!!" Sasuke said warningly. Neji quickly made his way over to the other side of the spring to protect himself from the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed as he allowed himself to sink back into the water and relax.

A little while later Neji wandered back over taking a place next to Sasuke and watch the raven with his eyes closed a with the smallest of frowns across his face. The frown seemed to soften as Neji watched and Sasuke's now peaceful face was stared at by nejis big white eyes.

Neji then started to look over Sasuke's body through the water, it was toned yet feminine and slender with curves in his hips and relatively small shoulders. Without really thinking Neji started to stroke Sasuke's face down to him collarbone. He heard a slight moan at his actions and carried on running his hands through the black locks. He brushed his hand over Sasuke's lips and soon after started placing kisses on the Uchiha. From his forehead down his slightly damp nose to his red thin lips. He ghosted kisses over the body in front of him and merely got mewls and moans as a response. He carried on and placed a firmer kiss on Sasuke's lips where Sasuke even kissed back with his eyes still closed. Neji lay on top of Sasuke as their bodies touched and they deepened the kiss even more. Neji licked Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke opened obediently letting him in.

Little did they know that by the entrance of the hot springs was Shikamaru, watching their every move. His eyes widened in shock as he turned and left the sight to tell Naruto what he felt he should know.

"how troublesome."

* * *

_OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVNT UPDATED FOR SO LONG! I had a complete and utter writers block and had no idea what to do seeing as they had to actually NOT have any sex in this chapter. _

_Sorry if u wanted some :S_

_Erm, could I ask for 10 reviews for the next chapter? Seeing as that's how many the last one got lol, I think I'll do that from now on, ask for the amount of reviews I got for the last one. Lol_

_Thankyou's:_

_Alerts: 47_

_Fav's: 32_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__well sorry, but yes indeed I am sick. Lol I know I'm sick. –coug cough- SEE?! Nah im just kidding._

_**Sailor Minerva: **__glad you liked the horrible abuse lol we all do _

_**RandomFandom100:**__ I love making the characters different and surprising, it makes the story more interesting XD_

_**Kiandra Rays: **__thankyou for your review, I do believe I sent you a reply for your review already but I havnt got a reply from you, if you for some reason hant got it, I will just repeat myself. You said that some parts are weak and seem rushed and if it would be possible I would like you to point these part out to me to help me improve my story._

_**Bloody white rose786: **__thankyou for the review, you were indeed the last person that needed to review lol, but sorry I made everyone wait so long for this next one. I'm glad I started to scare you lol in a weird way because it meant that you got into the story and im happy about that _

_**Justanotheryaoifangirl: **__im glad you enjoyed yea I was quite proud of that part D that, I would say is a very good way to describe their relationship. A rollercoaster indeed._

_**Minako momiji: **__god doesn't everyone need their cam at a time like that, I wish I could draw because that would be one totally hot picture. Ooo, if there are any artists out there have a go at drawing any scenes lol. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chap._

_**Bubblegumcrazed: **__sorry, I thought I should get the description in there lol, I will try to get more action in for future reference, maybe I'll need to do more research… I don't know why he needed so many toys, or why anyone would, it just seemed a really good idea at the time. --U do you mind if I use that idea? Not for this chapter obviously but maybe for later ones? I guess you'll have to read to find out ;D_

_**UchihaTetsuya: **__I could have thought that Naruto was dominant lol that's partly the reason why I started writing this. Because my friend was convinced that Sasuke was dominant but I think differently. I just love it when the usually powerful one is made to quiver and their status is diminished. But I do love Sasuke lol. :O short chapters!? Lol sorry, I'll try to lengthen them. Quite frankly I thought that they were a good length. Lol obviously not for everyone lol. _

_Keep coming for your doses lol_

_Finally…_

_**Kirei Gabrielle:**__ I'm glad you found what you were looking for. I was looking for something like this but couldn't fins it so wrote one myself lols haha oh dear, sorry you probably overslept but glad it was worth it :D I am naturally a very romantic and tender girl but I have a hidden abusive side to me that only comes out in my fics lol. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	14. Holiday: Two: Naruto alone

__

7 reviews in 24 hours cool! Here's the next one!

_Guuuuuuuyys I'm disappointed :(_

_what took you guys so long to give me a 10__th__ review? It wasn't that bad was it? You can even say that in your review if you want! I just need 10 reviews to get the next one posted. I've even written the next chapter I had so much time to write it! O well, here we go…_

_On a lighter note... I LOVE stary202 for giving me my 10__th__ review after soooo long!!_

_Hmm warnings: no real warnings, other than heartache??_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Holiday: two: Naruto alone**_

After Naruto had called Sasuke, he didn't know what to do. Should he go to Tsunade? Should he just do nothing and see what happens? Should he try and talk to Kyubbi? All he knew was that something wasn't right.

Just as he got out of bed, an immense pain struck him in his chest that made its way to his head and made it hardly bearable to sit up. He clutched at his chest and shut his eyes tight as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. He slowly worked his way there, dragging himself along with the pain throbbing throughout his body. As he reached the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face and with a great amount of effort lifted his head to look in the mirror in front of him. Had it not been for the pain throughout his body, he would have gasped at his bright fire lit eyes. He would have screamed at his sharp fangs, at his animalistic features and reddening hair.

And as quickly as the pain had started, it stopped. He watched his fangs sink back into his gums, his eyes cool down to their normal sky blue, his face return human and his hair turn to their sunshine blonde.

He rushed back to his room where he placed himself on the soft carpeted floor, crossed his legs, sat up with his back straight eyes shut tight and hands performing hand signs as he hummed.

He searched deep within him for the door that would take him to see the creature that he held inside of him. Using the right balance of chakra he was able to protect himself from the fiery heat that was projected from the beast within him.

"Kyubbi!!" he yelled in an authoritative manner.

"Kyubbi! Get your mangy lowlife fiery excuse for an ass here now!"

"WHAT did you say you pathetic excuse for a vessel?"

"What are you doing to me?" he wasted no time getting to the point.

Kyubbi cracked up in to a manic laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that _I'm_ doing nothing to you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Tehehe, you'll find out, you'll find out very soon"

"What?"

And with that the fox left into the depths of his cage.

"Oi! Come back here! I'm not done with you!! Make it stop! Whatever you're doing to me! Make it stop!!"

"There's nothing to stop" he shouted over his shoulder as the last of his tails disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto stood there just staring at the cage, every now and again shouting for the demon to come back and explain him, but no such thing happened. When his voice was just about to abandon him, he left the fiery depths of his own body and returned to his own home, in his own room.

He got up and went to get something to eat, preferably ramen, but as he looked in the cupboard, he saw that he was out and in no time prepared a tomato omelette which he ate with bread and cheese and a glass of orange juice along the side. It was about 11 in the morning; he had spent a lot of time shouting at kyubbi, trying to get him to explain to him. But now that he hadn't been told what was wrong or what he could do, he didn't have anything to do.

He went and took a nice hot shower to try and wash away his troubles… or try to burn them off with the temperature at its hottest, burning them off of his skin. Once he came out of the shower his skin was slightly red but it had felt good having the hot water envelop him in the heat.

As he sat down on his sofa he thought about his boyfriend, he thought about his smile, his laugh, his body, everything that made him love him. Of course, while thinking about him, an image popped into his head, Sasuke lying on the bed, naked, legs spread, arms by his head looking to the side with a blush across his face and lips slightly apart, a small line of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth, well, he thought it was saliva, it could have easily been…something else. And of course, with this in his head, Naruto immediately got a hard on. Damn, why did his boyfriend have to be so hot? He positioned himself in a comfortable position while sticking his hands down his pants and gasping at the contact of cold hand on heated erection. He started to stroke himself slowly at first and the then quickly then slowly again, teasing himself as he prolonged the enjoyment of the feeling he was giving himself. The image of Sasuke was clearly imprinted in his mind as he thought about why they hadn't had made love yet. He knew that he loved Sasuke and Sasuke had said that he loved him. Oh yea, that's right. He wants to make sure that Sasuke really does love him. Want to be sure that he wouldn't cheat on him or betray him before he gives himself to him completely. If he made love with Sasuke, and it turned out that Sasuke didn't love him, he would be so much more broken than if he found out before they had made love. He wanted to be sure that he was loved, that he wouldn't be stabbed and left alone afterwards. So far, Sasuke had proved his love to him. So far, he was patient and appreciative of Naruto's feelings. Maybe he really did love him. But he still had to make sure. He couldn't trust himself, the longer he waited, the longer he would be sure of Sasuke's feelings.

But his body told him other things. His body craved to be touched, craved to be held and kissed and bitten and teased by hands other than his own, his body craved contact and passionate sex where sweat drenched their bodies as they collided together.

Had this craving been what had caused him to have that dream? That terrible dream where Sasuke was in pain? If it was, then the cure would be to be with Sasuke and have the contact that his body craved before he did something he regrets and the craving takes over. But being Naruto, he decided that he could fight his craving and would wait for the moment where he knew that Sasuke loved him as much he loved Sasuke.

He carried on teasing his member thinking about the joy he that would be brought upon him when he and Sasuke finally reached the final step where they knew they would only need each other on their lives. But he was disturbed by a knocking at the door.

"Damn it!" he whispered as he still had his erection. "Just a minute!" he shouted to whoever was by the door, he quickly pumped himself roughly and quickly until he came in his boxers and wiped his hand off on the inside. He got up off the floor and checked his appearance trying to beat back the flustered look in his face before opening the door to see a very lazy Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, what's up?"

"Hey Naruto, can I come in?"

"Yea, sure. Make yourself at home."

Shikamaru helped himself into the house and sat at the end of the 3-seater sofa.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks"

"Oh, okay, so, how can I help you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Look, it's troublesome, but you're my friend and you have the right to know."

"Right to know what?"

"Well –"

"Oh no, don't tell me that – that – that they're closing Ichiraku!" he said in a false dramatic tone.

"I wish" mumbled Shikamaru.

"What was that?"

"nothing, -cough- look Naruto, " Naruto sat in a seat opposite the lazy ninja with wide eyes and a small smile on his face, it broke Shikamaru's heart to have to tell him that his boyfriend was cheating on him, and he nearly didn't, nearly.

"Sasuke's cheating on you, I saw him and Neji making out in the hot springs" Naruto's smile was wiped off his face after the first part and tears started pouring down his cheeks as Shikamaru backed up his statement.

"What? A-are you s-sure?"

"I'm really sorry Naruto, should I have not told you?"

"No! No no, I-it's good that you told me, get it out now before…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence, not really knowing what he was going to say in the first place. "Th-thank you, for telling me Sh-Shika"

"Hey, if you want to talk and want and ear to talk to, it's troublesome, but I'm here for ya"

Naruto put on a brave smile as Shikamaru made his way to the door and left Naruto in his apartment where he thumped onto his bed and screamed his lungs out as he cried and cried.

'How could Sasuke do this to me? I call him and tell him, the one day, not to come and see me, and he goes and cheats on me with Neji?! Was everything that we've been through just a joke to him? Was he just trying to get some fun out of it? Playing with me from the beginning? How could he do this? I don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe that this was all part of some joke. It seemed so real, it had to be real. And if it was real then, he wouldn't have done something like this!! I-I need to talk to him. I need to talk him and see if it's true or not. It's not that I don't trust Shikamaru; it's just that I can't believe Sasuke would do that. It's probably just a big misunderstanding. Maybe Neji was teaching him CPR. That always happens doesn't it? Relationships always go wrong because someone was teaching CPR.'

But even as these thoughts went through Naruto's head, convincing him that it was a misunderstanding, he couldn't control the tears that ran down his face. He couldn't control and ache in his heart at the sense of being cheated by the one that he loved.

As the hours went by, Naruto continued to cry wanting to get it all out before he went after Sasuke and made a fool of himself. When he eventually came to a stop, he went to the bathroom to try and fix up his messed up hair that he had been pulling out in frustration as he cried.

Once he made sure that the colour had returned to his cheeks and his eyes were no longer red, he made his way to Sasuke's house where he hoped to find said raven and get an explanation. However when he reached there, no-one answered the door and it looked like no-one was home at all.

A thought ran through his mind and he made his way to the Hyuga estate where he knocked on the door of Neji Hyuga and got no reply. He knocked again, harder this time and when the door finally opened he saw the Hyuga in his dressing gown having apparently nothing on underneath.

"N-Naruto. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? i-I don't know" just as Neji said this, Naruto saw a head of raven hair run across the balcony, 'so it's true then'. Naruto looked down to the ground, eyes watering as he ran away from the Hyuga estate fresh tears gliding down his cheeks. He ran away, he ran as fast as he could letting his feet drag him wherever the hell they wanted to. 'I guess he didn't want to wait' was all that ran through his mind as he reached the familiar spot that used to belong to him and Sasuke. but as he stepped into the clearing, he saw something was already there. It looked like a body. It looked like…

_

* * *

_

Omg I'm just so mean

_I have never done such a cliff hanger before!!_

_Well I guess I'll be waiting for those 10 reviews before you find out who it is_

_Sorry if it isn't very detailed and if the writing style seems different. When I read so many fanfics and put a lot of time between when I'm writing my own, its hard to remember how I developed their characters which is pretty stupid, anyway, I suppose it's time for thankyou's._

_Alerts: 54_

_Fav's: 39_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Bloody White Rose 786: **__thankyou, I'm glad you enjoyed it of course it was a dream XD Naruto loves Sasuke dearly and wouldn't do anything to harm him and the only reason they havnt had hot smex yet is because Naruto wants to be 100 sure that Sasuke loves him back before he gets really hurt. Tehe, I'm for sasunaru all the way but I won't discriminate against other hot couples lol. And mabe he did and maybe he didn't _

_**Usagi1515: **__thanks for the review, hmm, yes I can deffinately see that happening. I can stand all pairings really, apart from ones with lee, that guy just shouldn't have someone, and it just doesn't work. And I feel so happy that you enjoy the sex scenes so much. I am unfortunetly deprived of sex and have never experienced it, but when I find the right guy, I will be sure to make sure we try them all ;)_

_**Teh.R1an: **__yup, poor Naruto :( and Neji is a jack ass. Btw your name cud just be really random and I may be really weird asking if you are maybe Iranian? Just because if you take out the 1 and . it says Tehran, but I'm probably wrong. Anyway. Thanks for the review :)_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__I swear, you are in for a world of pain. How would you know? My hidden abusive side is the kinky sex not violence, -cough- going to be awkward seeing you at school now --UUU and if It was so boring because you were tired, then read it again when you aren't although it probably is boring for you because there is no sex. Oh and FYI your useless at helping lol. and everyone who thinks im being really mean; it's alright, I know this weirdo XD_

_**Leo Vulpes: **__:S pressure! Lol don't know if it is as good as the last one. Even though I took ages to update :S and it seems there is a NejiGaara thing going on, maybe I'll fit that in to the story. Maybe…probably not._

_**Bubblegumcrazed**__**: **__yay I'll take a peek when I'm stuck :D yea I decided not to put Ino in because quite frankly, she annoys me lol but he does tell Naruto everything and there is running _

_**IceCreamXD**__**: **__Sasuke and Neji are very bad! Very bad indeed, they should be punished, I'm thinking whips an chains and in public ;) jokes! Thanks for the review_

_**SnakeOtaku: **__I know! Isn't he just SUCH an ass? And after all that they went through!_

_**YaoiLobve: **__I think you spelt love wrong ;) here you go already! ;)_

_**stary202: **__thankyou for my last review! And I do feel slightly mean for spending this chapter dedicated to Naruto meaning that no-one finds out what happened with Neji and Sasuke but I guess everyone will just need to review. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	15. Holiday: Two: Sasuke's day out: part two

_Okay, because basically NOTHING was explained about what happened after Shikamaru left, and I left the last chapter with Naruto finding a BODY and I have been hassled by my 'friend' to get an update up, I thought I would post this chapter that I have already written, but seriously, after this chapter, I won't be able to post for a few months! Exams are here and they are MEAN! _

_This chapter says what happened when Shikamaru left to go and tell Naruto what he saw. I am sorry, but it is pretty short! And this chapter may explain what happened in the last chapter, although now I am thinking that I'm going to need to put in a Neji POV in the next chapter :sweatdrop:_

_ANYWAY, enjoy this short little thing here and wish me luck with my exams!!_

_Warnings: blackmail, violence, unwanted groping, emoness_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Holiday: Two: Sasuke's Day Out: part two**_

-last time-

_Neji then started to look over Sasuke's body through the water, it was toned yet feminine and slender with curves in his hips and relatively small shoulders. Without really thinking Neji started to stroke Sasuke's face down to his collarbone. He heard a slight moan at his actions and carried on running his hands through the black locks. He brushed his hand over Sasuke's lips and soon after started placing kisses on the Uchiha. From his forehead down his slightly damp nose to his red thin lips. He ghosted kisses over the body in front of him and merely got mewls and moans as a response. He carried on and placed a firmer kiss on Sasuke's lips where Sasuke even kissed back with his eyes still closed. Neji lay on top of Sasuke as their bodies touched and they deepened the kiss even more. Neji licked Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke opened obediently letting him in._

_Little did they know that by the entrance of the hot springs was Shikamaru, watching their every move. His eyes widened in shock as he turned and left the sight to tell Naruto what he felt he should know._

"_how troublesome."_

-present-

As their tongues started to mingle Sasuke noticed that the kiss was different to Naruto's usually softer and gentler ones, his eyes fluttered open and he saw a pale body leaning over his, his lips firmly plastered onto his own.

_Why is Naruto so pale?_

The closed eyes above him opened up to reveal pale pupil-less ones. Sasuke, realising these weren't the deep blue ones that he should be seeing, automatically bit down on the tongue in his mouth and the body moved away putting a hand to his mouth.

"why'd you do that Sasuke?!" he asked with his hand held to his mouth.

"why?! I'm with Naruto! For Kami's sake!" he attempted to sit up a little straighter to try and gain some control over the situation.

"that didn't stop you a little while ago" he said smirking moving back towards Sasuke.

"I – I was thinking of Naruto, I thought you were Naruto" he stutter, blushing and looking down at the water.

"hn, yea, whatever Sasuke" he started to turn away "I wonder what Naruto will say to that"

He stopped when his arm was grabbed and looked back to see Sasuke's wet locks in front of his face covering his eyes.

"Neji"

Neji turned to fully face Sasuke.

"please don't say anything about this to Naruto"

Neji snatched his hand away from Sasuke's grasp, "and what's in it for me? Eh?"

Sasuke's head shot up as he stared into Neji's pale eyes, his own starting to pool water around the edges, "Anything! I'll do anything! I love Naruto and I don't want to hurt him!"

"'anything' eh?" an evil smirk crossed his features "so you will do whatever I say?"

"whatever you say" he repeated, "anything to keep you from telling Naruto"

Neji clapped his hands together, "let's get started then shall we?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly regained himself and nodded.

"one, you will call me 'Neji-sama"

"yes Neji-sama"

Neji grinned at the immediate obedience and as more rules formed in his head.

"you will follow me where I go, you will wear a necklace that has my name on it to show that you belong to me… and Sasuke…" he dipped lower into the water, leaning towards Sasuke's ear as Sasuke shut his eyes tight as he whispered, "you will be my uke"

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"What? No, I can't do that; that would be cheating and I can't do that to Naruto." He restrained his arms from flailing about in the air as he protested.

"yea? Well you're going to have to if you don't want him to find out what you did" he said with a satisfied smirk.

"whao! Neji! A kiss is one thing, it was an accident anyway! But sex? Nu-uh I can't do that, I won't do that!" he said determinedly, confidence clear in his voice.

Neji's smirk faded as he became furious and lashed out at Sasuke, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back leaving his neck as an easy target. Sasuke's hands lay limp by his sides, too afraid to do anything, fingers slightly twitching, as Neji breathed words in his ear; "you will do what I say, and when I say it. You belong to me and me alone."

Sasuke whimpered under his hold with his eyes tightly shut and tears pricking his eyes as Neji started to nibble on his lobe roughly and made his way to Sasuke's neck which he bit hard enough to break the skin and leave a very visible hickey. His hand started stroking Sasuke's length, urging it to be erect but it lay limp to Sasuke's joy and Neji's annoyance. When Neji failed to arouse Sasuke, he let go of the limp member and punched him in the face. He looked at Sasuke in the water for a while as the raven haired boy placed a hand to where he was hit, "why Neji? Why are you doing this?"

"why?" Neji turned away and faced the exit, "because, b-because, I have feelings for you, that I don't have for anyone else, that I never had for anyone else. I didn't know what to do about it, how to react to it. I thought that if I ignored it then it would go; that didn't work, if I was nowhere near you, then it would go; that didn't work either, so I thought I would embrace it and then I realised you had those feelings, but not for me. You had them for Naruto. But what was I to do? There was nothing I could do. So I just tried to be there for you as a friend," he started laughing, "and look where it got me? You are with who you want to be with and I have nothing, I thought that maybe I could live with it, but then I saw you in the water and I saw how perfect you were… it made me mad that I couldn't have you and then, I just forgot what I was doing and kissed you, and then you kissed me back and I thought that, that you actually felt the same way, but when I saw the look in your eyes when you realised that it wasn't Naruto, and the pain in your voice when you pleaded with me to not tell him, I realised that you don't have any of those feelings for me and I wanted to use your feelings for him against you and use it to get me what I want, but there's no point now, you won't do what I say so I'll just have to tell him that his boyfriend is a WHORE!" and with that, he left the springs and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Sasuke meanwhile lay in the water, tears flowing freely down his face as he picked himself up and put his clothes back on when he got to his locker. He got his clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror.

He felt filthy and disgusted with himself, when he looked in the mirror all he saw was a hideous face, a treacherous face, a monstrous face. He couldn't stand the sight of himself and thrust his fist into the mirror; smashing it. As his hand bled, he walked away and from the springs, his hand laying limo by his side dripping blood onto the floor as he walked, looking down at the ground as his feet led him away. He walked and walked until he came to a familiar place. A welcome place. A place he wouldn't be found.

He fell to the ground and screamed his lungs out to the sky as he drew out a kunai and slashed at his arm several times before calming down and falling on his back, lying in a foetal position as his blood flowed.

Yes, a place where no one would find him. Where no one would look for him. Where he can be left alone and not have to face the hurt eyes of the only person that he cared for with all his heart.

* * *

_Eep! :runs and hides: I'M SORRY! I told you it was short! But there isn't really much more that I could put into this chapter. But as you can clearly see, Sasuke did not whore with Neji, which means that it wasn't him at Neji's place when Naruto went over there!_

_Okay, in your review tell me if:_

_You want a chapter to know what Neji did when he left, and who was at his house_

_Or_

_I just say in the author notes what happened?_

_You'll have to tell me or you will never find out, unless you don't care, that's the other option._

_Okay, so **10** reviews for the next chapter, but you can leave more!! Lol_

_Thankyou's:_

_Alerts: 55_

_Fav's: 47_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Bloody White Rose786**__**: **__yea, I know, it was so so cruel, but I suppose you know now who it was? Lol I do that all the time, it just seems to be the automatic instinct lol :invisible moustache:_

_**Afira**__**: **__im sorry, that was a particularly cruel cliff-hanger as well but I have updated now :D_

_**stary202**__**: **__well, I continue after the 10__th__ reviewer ;) oh, he will find out, I am thinking that they will have a good old long chat… or fight, or shout fest or really emotional speech and find out everything that happened, how Naruto will react though, well you'll just have to wait ;)_

_**AlphaPine**__**: **__yea, at the moment I have to get 10 reviews for the next chapter, if I get more than 10 reviews then I will want that amount for the next chapter, its all part of my plan to get lots of reviews ;) yes, poor Naruto indeed, I think he has suffered enough really, I mean, kissing Neji! BLUGH but maybe a breakup to ensure some more suffering...? and Neji will most probably get a thorough beating from Naruto in the future__. Aww, I'm not some kind of sadist or anything, but I am glad that you were sad because it means that you have connected with the characters and empathise with them… kind of lol._

_**Joni-Lee**__**:**__ yup, a body! lol_

_**Naruto-is-hot**__**: **__:S…funny?, you find it FUNNY?! Ugh you're in for one hell of a beating! :crys: its not meant to be funny :pout: lol well cheers, Naruto-is-hot, you're annoying too! And you still havn't leant me the next deathnote!_

_**Angel Girl Julia**__**: **__I went on ur poll :D, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it_

_**XxpwnagexX**__**: **__glad you enjoyed, and hope you liked this update :D_

_**narutoXsasukelover**__**: **__aha, you're review made me laugh don't you just find sad boys so huggable?! I love it! I just want to hold them tight and never let go!_

_**Aiden86**__**: **__well, then, here is more for you :D although now you need to wait again :S and thanks for my last review :D_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	16. Holiday: Two: Neji's Story

_Oh, you guys HATE me don't you? I got ONE review in 24 hours :(_

_SO not cool :(_

_Well, exams are shit, you know that right? But they are now over!!_

_So now we go over to Neji's side of all this mayhem! BTW…IT'S MY BIRTHDAY (23rd June) WOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Haha lame yes I know but oh well…_

**_Please read the AN at the end, ALL of it!_**

_Warnings: nearly sex…**(unless you want it)** hand job, OOC, kissing, boyxboy I guess…_

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

**_Holiday: Two: Neji's Story_**

-Last time-

"why?" Neji turned away and faced the exit, "because I have feelings for you that I never had for anyone else… you had those feelings, for Naruto. You are with who you want to be with and I have nothing… I kissed you, and you kissed me back… you don't have any of those feelings for me… so I'll just have to tell him that his boyfriend is a WHORE!" and with that, he left the springs and wrapping a towel around his waist.

-Present-

He stormed to the changing rooms, fuming, drying him-self off and throwing his clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before screaming out his agitation and tears pricking his eyes. He was a fool. He didn't really want to hurt Sasuke and he wouldn't say to Naruto that he was a whore. If anything, he would tell Naruto how lucky he is to have someone like Sasuke who has eyes only for him. No-one would find out about their little kiss. Not from him anyway. He hopelessly wiped away his tears, hopeless because more continued to flow down his face. He ran out of the baths and down the streets of Konoha with his head down low hiding his unstoppable tears from view. This was his chance. He would no longer have to live as a 'what if' and no longer will he have to wonder whether he and Sasuke had a chance or not. Maybe now he would finally be able to move on from the raven.

Not seeing where he was going he ran into a tall figure and as he slowly looked up he noticed a pale toned abdomen unhidden by a tight crop-top.

"Neji? Are you alright?" said brunette looked up higher to see the coal eyes of Sai. Right then he looked beautiful. His hair shone as it reflected the bright rays of sunlight against his dark locks. Tears continued to flow down Neji's face as he looked up at Sai.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Sai said with concern evident in his voice.

"come with me, tell me what happened" Sai took Neji's hand and started to lead him towards his apartment.

"no, my house is closer" Neji said between slight sobbing and hiccupping gripping tighter onto the hand holding his own.

Sai manoeuvred the linked hands so that it was as though he had an arm wrapped around the boy whilst he held onto his hand, Neji's arm was across his chest, their hands were still connected as Sai lead the sobbing brunette to his home. They reached the large estate soon enough and Neji opened the door for them to enter the large empty house.

They made their way to the living room where Sai asked if Neji wanted a drink. When he said no, he sat down next to the brunette and they began to talk…

"Neji, what's wrong?"

"I-… I was an idiot."

"really? You? Be an idiot?"

"haha" he laughed sarcastically, "yes, I was an idiot. Genius Neji!"

"what did you do?"

"I tried to make someone love me who never could and never would. I loved them and they couldn't love me back."

"everyone makes mistakes like that at some point or another, it's normal, it's human"

"does it always hurt this much?"

"yes" he brought Neji into a tight embrace and allowed him to cry out his tears gently shushing him and rubbing his back soothingly, he gently kissed the top of his head with closed eyes.

He held him close, and held him tight, Neji pushed him away slightly to look up at him with his crestfallen eyes, Sai wiped away his new tears and they looked deep into each other's eyes; one pair white, the other black, complete opposites. Sai placed his hands on each side of Neji's face and leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Neji closed his eyes and started to massage Sais lips against his own. Sai moaned into the kiss and they parted panting slightly.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful even when you cry?" panted out the raven slightly. Neji turned away blushing slightly at the remark.

"don't turn away" Sai turned Neji's head towards him again and pecked his lips, "Neji, I don't know who it is that you love, but…" he kissed him on the lips again and pulled the brunette on top of him, "…just imagine, I'm them, okay?" he lifted his head again towards Neji and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down towards his lips. Neji closed his eyes readying himself for the contact before his eyes flashed open again and he pushed away from the kiss, "no"

"no?"Sai opened his eyes and looked up at the brunette, his tone slightly hurt.

"I don't want to imagine you are them. I want to love someone else. Someone new"

"wh-who?" Sai's voice cracked slightly, highly unusual for the emotionless raven. His heart was beating like a drum against his chest.

"I don't know, just as long as it isn't him"

"him?" Sai gave him a somewhat hopeful look.

"yes, 'him'"

"shall we see if, maybe… you can.. err, love.. me?" a blush crept across his face and a small smile crept on Neji's lips.

"yea, I'd like that" he straddled Sai's hips and lowered his head towards him placing his lips on his and they started to kiss. Their lips pecked each other repeatedly in a testing motion, after a few pecks, they kept their lips together for longer, eyes closed enjoying the feel of the others body heat so close to them, Neji was the first to start moving his lips around, massaging Sai's lips with his own. Sai soon picked up on the action and did the same, a moan rumbled at the base of Neji's throat. Neji then started to lick Sai's bottom lip with his tongue, Sai opened his mouth and Neji poked his tongue inside Sai's open cavern to be met by Sai's own tongue, they stroked each other before Neji furthered the kiss and searched around the hot moist cavern, testing every corner and mapping it out. Sai copied the action going the opposite way to avoid collision between the two organs.

They separated a second for air and to look into each other's eyes before joining at the lips again and continuing their kiss, Sai being more confident than when the kiss initially started was more enthusiastic in his moves and the two groaned into the kiss. Neji's hands started to move from being limp at his sides to starting to stroke Sai's leg and inner thigh; he stroked his hand over Sai's bare abdomen and reached under the high tight fabric to rub at Sai's nipples. Sai gasped at the contact and moaned as his nipples hardened. Neji gave the same treatment to the other nipple as Sai tried to also pleasure Neji by rubbing gently at his thighs and barely stroking over his hardening member hidden behind clothes.

Neji followed the action and abandoned the erect nipples to rub at Sai's steadily growing member through his trousers. Sai moaned into the touch a deep throaty moan and Neji took that as a sign to continue by unbuttoning his trousers and sticking his hands down Sai's tight dark briefs, Sai hissed at the cold contact on his heated member and started to rub at Neji's chest through his clothes. A particularly powerful and loud groan erupted from Sai as Neji gently squeezed in the member in his hands. He pushed on Neji's chest that he was previously rubbing causing him to topple over as Sai straddled his waist with Neji still insistent on stroking him and eventually he came in his hand with a moan, "Neji!"

Sai pulled Neji back to him and kissed him furiously as their tongues tangled and they slowly lost the oxygen that was filling their strained lungs. "Bedroom" Neji panted as they separated to stay alive as they took in oxygen. Neji grabbed Sai's hand with his own clean one and dragged him upstairs towards the bedroom. Sai slammed Neji against the hallway wall once they reached upstairs not being able to resist grinding against the strained erection visible underneath the clothing. Sai took off Neji's clothes before he was able to say anything while his neck was attacked by Sai's roaming mouth. Just as Sai was about to take him then and there was a knock at the door. It was fortunate for Neji that they were right by the bathroom as he quickly went in and came back out with a dressing gown that he quickly put on. He gave Sai a quick peck as there was another knock at the door, harder this time, before going downstairs and opening the door only to see Naruto.

He looked as though he had been crying earlier and there was a definite flame of anger in his eyes. He was shocked that Naruto was here and slightly worried, had Sasuke told him what happened and now he was here to beat him up and shout at him? He decided it was best to play it cool before he knew if he was in danger or not.

"N-Naruto. Wh-What are you doing here?" Neji tried to keep his voice calm and steady but failed and hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice his stutter.

"Where's Sasuke?" he demanded.

'I guess he doesn't know then… hang on… he doesn't know where Sasuke is?"

"Sasuke? I-I don't know" Neji heard a creaking of floor boards across the balcony behind him and knew that it was Sai running towards the bedroom, it was the only room on that side of the house upstairs and Sai must have checked the others to find it, but as Sai went past, Naruto looked behind Neji and saw him.

His eyes turned from anger to hurt as he lowered his head and ran away from the estate. Neji wondered if Sasuke was maybe still at the springs before closing the door and going upstairs to continue what he and Sai had started. He approached the bed and saw Sai lying under the covers on his back; he had one arm behind his head and the other across his forehead covering his eyes. He removed his dressing gown and crept silently in case the boy had somehow gone to sleep and eased himself under the covers placing a kiss on Sais exposed neck.

"mm" Neji smirked at the response only to find himself underneath the pale body a moment later. Sais hands where on either side of his head and he leant down to kiss parted lips. "who was that?" he asked when they parted again.

"Naruto" Sai brought one of his hands to Neji's groin and started to rub at it.

"what did he want?"

"nah –pant – he asked me where Sasuke was – Stop!" Neji became fully erect and stopped Sai just before he came as Sai rubbed his swollen erection. Sai lifted Neji off the mattress by placing a hand under Neji's back, lifting him high enough to reach down and gently yank out the hair tie keeping the long hair together. When he laid Neji back down onto the bed, his hair was splayed around him evenly giving him a very feminine an angelic appearance. Sai lent over the beautiful body keeping the stomachs parted from touching each other as he leaned over and gently placed his lips to Neji. Neji closed his eyes and embraced the kiss enjoying the tender emotion behind it.

Sai lowered his body on top of Neji's and they hissed as their heated members came into contact with each other.

"heh you would have thought that an interruption like that would have ruined the moment" Neji said laughing slightly as he ran his fingers through Sai's soft hair and stroked his face.

"actually" Sai began with a hint of deviance in his voice, "it kind of makes it exciting. Nearly being caught." He grinned down at Neji and twisted his head to kiss Neji's palm. He kissed down Neji's hand and down his arm, he reached Neji's neck and Neji closed his eyes and rolled his head the other direction to make access easier. He smiled at the new feeling that tickled his neck and smiled and he spoke, "mm, that feels nice" Neji's hands where in Sai's hair and followed him as he moved his head against Neji's skin. He tangled his fingers in the soft locks and turned his head back slightly towards Sais to inhale the sweet scent of his shampoo. Sai moved his head lower kissing Neji's chest and around his nipples before kissing the soft bud until it became hardened. Neji's fingers were still in Sai's hair as he moved his lips against more of Neji's skin, kissing across his chest and circling his nipples before kissing the right one once and sucking on it gently catching it and pulling at it with his teeth.

"ahh" Neji gasped out at the feeling . Sai released the right nipple and moved onto the next one doing the same thing. Sai then released the nipples and went back up to Neji's lips kissing along his throat once more. He captured Neji's open mouth and connected their lips together as Sai began to ground their groins together and run his fingers through Neji's silky locks.

They parts lips as they moaned out the sensations they felt as their heated members collided together and rubbed against each other.

They slowed down a bit and this gave Neji the opportunity to reach to his bedside table and get out a condom and lubricant. Sai watched as he set the items down on the table and smiled before kissing Neji again on the lips and reaching for the lubricant.

"do you want to top or bottom?"

"I quite like it down here" Neji let out a little laugh as Sai proceeded to coat his fingers in lubricant. He hooked his other arm under one of Neji's legs and lifted it up to get better access to his entrance. He kept his lips near Neji's and kissed him repeatedly as he urged his fingers into the tense hole.

"relax" he breathed against Neji's lips, "it will be a lot easier."

Neji breathed out and allowed him to be overwhelmed by Sai's kisses as he felt the fingers intrude into his body but he realised that he would have to get used to it because the next thing that was going in there was going to be a lot bigger. Sai eased in the second and third finger and stretched the hole to make accommodation for his member.

"are you okay?" he asked the body under him as he kissed him again.

"yea" he winced a little, "hurry up" his hands were reaching out to the bed covers that he held tightly in his hand. Sai kissed him again as he removed the fingers and reached for the condom. He tore the top off with his teeth and rolled the thick pre-lubed condom down his penis.

"ready?"

Neji gave a small nod before Sai hooked his other arm under the other leg and lifted them up as he placed the tip of his member at the puckered entrance. He gently eased it in as he started to kiss Neji more passionately. Neji tore his hands away from the blankets and wrapped them around Sai's neck to keep their lips together as he whimpered slightly at the intrusion.

"shh" Sai shushed him slightly in a soothing manner and kissed him with his eyes open looking at the reactions that he got on Neji's face as their activities continued on. Once the member was fully in, Sai gradually pulled out to the tip and pressed back in starting up a slow rhythm as he noticed Neji start to squirm a little. He continued his thrusting until in the middle of their kiss Neji moaned out.

"th-there! There!" Sai started to move quicker at the need and lust in Neji's moan and called out louder and louder. He noticed himself speeding up and forced himself to slow down a little so that they could prolong the sensation. They continued to move with each other and kiss and moan together filling the room with their sweat and breath as it became more erratic.

"S-Sai" Neji moaned out and the sound of Neji's voice with a small squeeze around Sai's member by Neji's entrance was enough to cause him to fall over the edge.

"Neji!" he moaned out as he came, he wore out his orgasm as he continued to thrust into Neji and started to stroke his member in time to his thrusts. Neji was soon to fall through as well and dirtied his sheets and their torsos with his seed.

"ugh!"

Sai fell on top of Neji and kissed his shoulder whilst leaving his member inside of him. Neji kissed whatever part of Sai he could find as they gained their breaths back and when they did sai removed himself from Neji and lay down next to him. Neji turned to him and Sai turned on his side to also face Neji.

They simply looked at each other for a while before Neji leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Sai shuffled closer as Neji turned his back to him and Sai wrapped his arms around Neji's waist holding their bodies close to each other and again kissing his shoulder. Neji placed his hands on Sai's and turned his head to kiss him again before he turned back and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Few. Took me a while to get this edited chap up didn't it!_

_Terribly sorry about that XD_

_Hope it was worth it. Although it probably wasn't sorry._

_Okay, so this chapter was quite hard to write because I didn't know if I should make it Sai's first time or not. In the end I decided yes, but it was hard because I wanted it so that Sai was dominant and in the chapter he says that Neji is beautiful, so clearly Sai has had feelings for Neji for a long time, well, he clearly has feelings for Neji and if u weren't able to tell this, IM TELLING YOU NOW XD. But if he was a virgin (also a virgin kisser which is why I had it so that they were 'testing' each other kind of thing) then he wouldn't be very dominant would he, especially if Neji wasn't a virgin… and then I thought, 'wait… just because Neji isn't a virgin when it comes to kissing doesn't mean that he isn't a virgin all together', and then I remembered the whole Neji groping Sasuke thing… but he could still be a virgin… right? Well even if u say no it's MY story so what I say goes HA! XD so I decided that Neji can be dominant and forward in the kiss and groping and Sai can be dominant in the sex ) and THEN I remembered that Neji is technically older than Sai… but at this I point I just thought 'FUCK IT SAI IS GUNNA SCREW HIM WHETHER IT FITS OR NOT!' hope you liked it. Btw, can I tell you a secret? I wrote this before I finished that chapter, and writing this A/N just helped me decide what was going to happen! Well I'm gunna write it now lolss XD also all the things that I had mentioned came to me at different times when I was writing it, instead of my head coming up with good ideas it tells me why my ideas are bad so I thought fuck it. So sure you wanted to know that lol XD. _

_This is a REALLY long AN!! By the time I got to the end I couldn't be bothered to write the gently loving sex scene that Neji and Sai were going to do. But if you really want it then I can easily add it on sometime. Just let me know in the review. I also didn't know that people thought of SaiNeji. I know someone said they were a firm believer of GaaraNeji so I didn't want to make them or any others unnecessarily unhappy. But still let me know if you want it or not. If I get 5 or more people saying that they want it then I will add it on )_

_Last chapter technically got 12 reviews but someone's review said 'please review' XD haha_

_So I would like **11** reviews, at least, for the next chapter please._

**_At this point I would like to say a special Thank you to those who have left me the most reviews. It means a lot to me that you have stuck with the story and reviewed to show me so._**

_Bloody White Rose786: thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I hope you will continue to review this story**.**_

**_Bubblegumcrazed: you haven't reviewed in a while but you have still left one of the highest amounts of reviews and I wanted to thank you for that and hope you are still enjoying this story._**

_Naruto-is-hot: you have left the most reviews but you don't count because you are actually my friend outside fanfiction XD but thanks anyway!_

**_narutoXsasukelover: you have left me the most reviews (other than Naruto-is-hot but he doesn't count XD) so I wanted to say a great big thank you for your reviews and support._**

_Anyway! _

_Thankyou's:_

_Alerts: 62_

_Favs: 53_

_C2s: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**ZJackoby-Wounded Advocate** OR **freakybabyXXkashiXX**: XD that made me laugh that you are on her account lolss. But yea, thanks for the review, glad you like the story and hope you didn't get into trouble with your friend XD you'll have to keep reading to see if things work out ;) coz im so mean… heh sorry…_

_**Bloody White Rose786**: thankyou for the positive review ) and yes Sasuke IS supposed to suffer lol… maybe it has something to do with being such a bastard in the series XD anyway, thankyou for keeping with me )_

_**Broken sexed up bloody kitten**: thanks for reviewing but can I please ask you to stop advertising your polls in my reviews please? It's slightly irritating…_

_**XxDaniChanxX:** yea! You beat him good and hard lol XD, well now you know who it was, and you know the story, still want to beat Neji? Lol im glad that your happy with the uke Sasuke because my friend thinks that he should be seme.. pah! Yea right XD_

_**Animecorps**: I updated! )_

_**Naruto-is-hot**: ur review was pointless…. Hahaha hopefully his time ur attention will NOT waver!! I tried to make the last time thing shorter but I find myself that if it is too short that it doesn't help! And I always have a go because u give me something to have a go about! Gah! U chicken running away like that!! Come back here!! XD_

_**Aiden86**: lol I made everyone want to hurt Neji! XD you can hurt him if you want. Its fine by me ) and im sorry you had to wait ( and u have to wait again ( I'll try to update asap )_

_**Stary202: **I'm so glad to hear that you are hooked, I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important though XD. It wouldn't really be a story if Naruto and Sasuke weren't both crying lol, I'm a masochist haha. And now Neji is crying too!! How great is that!! Ha XD_

_**XxinsomniaxX**: thanks for the review ) yes Neji is rather stupid and I think that he will now leave Sasuke and Naruto alone )_

_**NARUTOROCKS**: lol XD I updated!!_

_**Tilly-Chan**: I updated!! And hope you enjoyed )_

_DON'T FORGET TO SAY IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD THE SEX OR NOT!! Please…_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	17. Holiday: Two: Hospitalised

_Well, just to let you know. When I last posted… that was the worst birthday ever. So much for fucking sweet 16. _

_Anyway… if I get a load of people wanting the saiXneji then I will write it like I said in the last chapter. If not, then let's get this thing rolling. _

_Also, they are basically just a side pairing, I just had to get it in so that Naruto could think that sai was Sasuke and that Sasuke was cheating on him to build up tension and that shit._

_I think I'm losing readers because its narusasu and not sasunaru… well SORRY! Honestly. After my last publication I got a few negative reviews… now I know that I said I welcomed flames and constructive criticism and stuff, but after 102 good reviews it's kind of a shock to the system. _

_And I know that there are people who won't like my story but for someone to be pedantic and say that the order that I said the characters involved are the wrong way round because Sasuke isn't seme and I had him as the first character, is just stupid… I put Sasuke first because I feel like he is the more important character in this story. Its about how Sasuke learns about Naruto and his secrets, and how they grow to love each other, but I still feel like Sasuke has a bit of a stronger part to play in this story as the summary talks about Sasuke being left broken and alone. _

_But anyway. _

_I also got a comment about my long AN, sorry but my AN WAS shorter than the chapter, and I just have a lot to say. You don't have to read it and I hope that it isn't longer than the story but I just need to get things off my chest and explain things in them. I also got a review for chapter two commenting on the flashbacks and saying that I should have stopped chapter one earlier and then just had the flashbacks so that the reader only needs to read it once, but I felt that you get two different reactions, ie when you're reading it in the first chapter, you feel the emotions they feel and somewhat sad for Sasuke and then when you read through his reactions to what he did you laugh or see a lighter side or something like that. _

_I did it again didn't i? _

_the really long AN okay STOP NOW! _

_GOMENASAII! _

_Plus I am very sorry for stupid cock ups in this fic. When it is finished I will go through it and make sure I havnt jumped to different ages anywhere… or other mistakes…_

_I may just be feeling really negative about this because I'm in a bad mood, but I feel like the popularity of this story is going to go down :(_

_Also, got my wisdom teeth out, bit of advice, get them all done at the same time, that way you only have to look like a blown up hamster once._

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Holiday: Two: Hospitalised**_

-Last Time-

'_I guess he didn't want to wait' was all that ran through his mind as he reached the familiar spot that used to belong to him and Sasuke. But as he stepped into the clearing, he saw something was already there. It looked like a body. It looked like…_

-Present-

'Sasuke?? No way! It can't be. I just saw him at Neji's! He was… he was screwing him! But…'

Naruto was frozen to the spot when the saw the still body in the clearing with dark raven hair, blood creeping away from the body. Whether this was Sasuke or not, this person was hurt and he couldn't just stand by and let someone die in front of his eyes! He forced himself forward locking away the part of his mind that was telling him to leave him if it really was Sasuke; that he had cheated on him and should pay.

Naruto didn't even know where the fuck this part of him came from. He loved Sasuke, hadn't he just come to terms with that recently? Hadn't he and Sasuke just started their relationship? Even if they hadn't, Sasuke was still his friend and he would never let his friends die, even those who betrayed him! He moved to the body and mentally prepared for anything and yet he still gasped and collapsed with fresh tears in his eyes as he saw that it was indeed Sasuke lying in front of him.

A fleeting thought figured that it obviously _wasn't_ Sasuke at Neji's house but some other raven. But that didn't matter at the moment.

What mattered now was that Sasuke was in front of him, blood surrounded the body and Naruto saw what seemed to be dry tear marks on the form in front of him, as he reached over to cup the face in his hands and wipe the tears away he nearly withdrew his hands at the cold contact. The naturally pale face was now a sheet of white, his arms where severely cut and bruises lined the edge of them, stretching a fair few centimetres before fading to join the pale complexion.

"Sasuke! What have you done?!" a sob escaped him before a small voice told him to check for a pulse. He placed his fingers against a pulse point in Sasuke's neck, another on his wrist and after positioning the body on its back, placed an ear to his chest checking for his life beat as tears continued to tear at his eyes feeling completely hopeless.

He felt a beat.

It was faint and there was a large distance between them, but it was there. That's all that mattered. Without thinking anymore, he picked up the body bridal style and using extra chakra from the kyubbi was able to get to the hospital in record timing. He ran to the front desk;

"where's Tsunade?!" he ordered from the secretary behind the desk.

"she's on a break and requested to not be disturbed"

"where is she?!" his voice became threatening and his eyes flickered red as he tried to control himself from shaking the body he was holding.

"sh-shes on the second floor in E2" her voice quivered slightly as she finished and watched the blonde run off up the stairs only now noticing the body that he held in his hands.

'Lost cause?' the anger and desperation in his voice made it apparent to her that there was a near to zero chance of whoever it was that needed help recovering getting better and surviving. She'd seen it many times before and felt a sense of remorse every time these cases occurred.

Naruto ran up the stairs making it to E2 much quicker than if he had taken the lift and kicked the door open.

"BAA-CHAN!"

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"it's Sasuke, he needs help, NOW!"

Tsunade had been drinking her sake in an unused hospital room as it was the only way for her to get away from the constant questions and get a bit of peace and quiet once in a while. Once Naruto came storming in, it was clear that this was not going to last.

Naruto placed Sasuke on the empty bed as Tsunade ran over and examined his cuts and eyes to see it there was any life left in him. She immediately called for assistance using a nearby intercom and soon the summoned nurses were rushing into the room tending to his cuts and bringing in documents of the Uchiha to check for his blood type. One nurse ran out the room to bring blood that he would need if he were to survive, another two got to cleaning out all the cuts and making sure to disinfect them before wrapping multiple bandages around them to ensure that the bleeding would stop, a needle was attached to his hand in a vein to be attached to the soon arriving blood that he would be filled with, other nurses added machinery to various parts of his body and a gasmask around his mouth to keep him breathing. Life supports where added and soon the faintest beeping was heard registering Sasuke's heartbeat.

Naruto had stumbled backwards as the commotion had started, not being able to withstand it he collapsed into a chair the other side of the room and watched with wide eyes as Sasuke was prodded by needles and attached to mechanisms that were supposed to keep him alive. All of a sudden it seemed to dawn on him that he wouldn't be able to survive without Sasuke. He forgot all about his supposed kiss with Neji and thought back to when he had first found Sasuke up on that mountaintop contemplating suicide. Hadn't he and Sasuke had a deep and meaningful talk about how much it hurt other people to know that their loved ones had killed themselves thinking that no one cared for them? Why would Sasuke do this to him? Why would he leave him like this? Didn't he know that he loved him? Thoughts of all the things that they would never be able to do if Sasuke died ran through his mind as he watched people run forwards and backwards tending to the raven until his condition was stable or he had passed. The blood bank was attached to the needle and the flow started to seep into the veins.

Sasuke's face was a deathly pale white, his lips were blue and slightly parted under the gasmask that formed condensation as Sasuke breathed. Naruto caught glimpses of Sasuke's chest rising and falling as the nurses moved and fussed over him; up…down…up…down…up…down..u- it didn't go up… no! it has to! He looked at the gasmask and saw that no condensation was being formed… "NO!" he shouted out as the nurses also noticed and set to work on chest compressions and sending shocks through his chest to get his heart beating and get him breathing. For 2 horrible minutes they performed chest compressions, mouth to mouth and using the fibrillater (A/N: you know, the weird shock thingy…? That isn't the actual name but I can't think what it is called…) to keep him alive and just as they were about to give up and call his time of death, they heard a bleep on the heart monitor, then another and another. He was alive!

Naruto collapsed into his chair and sobbed in relief that he hadn't lost him. Gradually, less and less nurses were needed to tend to the boy as his condition stabilised until there was only the worn out blonde and Tsunade left. After having one last check that all his life signs were normal she made her way over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"he's going to be alright Naruto"

"why? Why would he do this?" 'doesn't he know I love him?'

Tsunade was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say to him, "you can stay by him if you want until he wakes up, but with the sudden blood loss he may have gone into a coma." Tsunade moved a chair to Sasuke's bedside and Naruto went and sat in it holding onto Sasuke's hand, lightly stroking his fingers over the bandages covering his boyfriends' arms. "do you want anything to eat or a blanket to keep warm?"

Naruto remained silent and soon Tsunade sighed and left the room. Naruto just sat there in silence listening to the heart monitors and watching Sasuke's chest move up and down.

"why Sasuke?" he eventually whispered, "I just want to know why" he lent over the body and gently left a shaky kiss on Sasuke's lips before drawing back and hanging his head, waiting for his love to wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A week had gone by and Sasuke was still in bed still asleep and Naruto was still by his side. He had only moved when he went to the ensuite bathroom and forced to shower. But then he would be back by Sasuke's side, talking to him as though he were awake, telling him that he loved him and talking about their future plans. He told Sasuke how beautiful he was, and what an amazing kisser he was. He told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and made promises to do anything that Sasuke wanted to do and said how they would take romantic strolls on the beach together hand in hand. Other times he would just sit there in silence, presumably praying to whatever greater force was out there to wake up Sasuke and bring him back to Naruto so that they could be happy again.

Team 7 was given an extended break due to their team-mate's condition and Sakura and Kakashi checked in every now and again to see how both Sasuke and Naruto were doing. They tried to convince Naruto to take a break from being at Sasuke's side and tried to take him to train, they wanted to distract him from Sasuke's condition but he refused to go anywhere until Sasuke was up and out of hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The third day that Sasuke was in hospital Naruto could sense Neji's chakra outside the door along with Sai's. They never went in and Naruto would have wondered what they were doing there if he hadn't been so concerned with Sasuke. In actual fact, Neji had told Sai what had happened between him and Sasuke the day before when he had found out that Sasuke was in hospital and why and after much conviction from Sai, he went over to the hospital to maybe see if he could answer any of Naruto's questions which he was sure he had.

Neji could tell that Sasuke had attempted this out of fear of him telling Naruto and concluding in Naruto not wanting to be with him anymore. He could see with this just how much he really loved Naruto and Neji wanted to confess everything to him and tell him that none of it was Sasuke's fault and even let Naruto beat him if he wanted to, he was sure he deserved it. But when the time came to open the door and spill his guts, he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Naruto even more than he already was. Yes, he would confess his sins to Naruto, but not yet. Not when he didn't know if Sasuke was going to make it or not.

So he stood outside their door, Sai's arms around his waist, as he told his silent apology and wished the best for the two of them before walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The eighth day had come and Naruto was still by his side, still holding his hand. The nurse had come in and gave Sasuke a sponge bath to keep him clean and Naruto felt a pang of jealousy at the nurse being able to touch his Sasuke, but the nurse soon left and they were alone again.

It was midday and Naruto had fallen asleep by Sasuke's side, his hands were wrapped around one of Sasuke's and his head rested on his own arm as he breathed deeply and slowly as tears ran down his sleeping face.

It was then that Sasuke's un-held hand twitched. It grabbed at the sheets underneath the hand weakly as it tried to regain its strength. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and as he slowly tested his arm, he turned his head to see why he was unable to move his other arm. He saw the blonde hair and smiled before flashbacks of him and Neji replayed in his head. He turned away and screwed his eyes shut until they passed. When they had eventually left his mind, he reached his free hand over and gently stroked Naruto's soft blonde locks with tears silently pouring down his face before whispering "I'm sorry" and kissing the blonde head.

This awoke Naruto and he sleepily lifted his head to look into leaking raven eyes, "Sasuke" his name fell from his lips sleepily, his eyes bloodshot and his grip loosened, but then he started to wake up and realise that Sasuke was really awake, "Sasuke! Sasuke! You're awake!" he kissed Sasuke on the lips and Sasuke immediately replied to the kiss as they massaged their lips together. But when they parted they both looked at each other sadly and a couple stray tears fell from Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto was the first to speak; "why did you do it Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry"

"I know you are, but I still want to know why"

"has Neji told you?"

"told me what?"

"about what happened" Naruto paused a moment, thinking what to say before he answered.

"d-do you mean… you and n-Neji… kissing?"

Sasuke looked away and more tears fell down his face.

"I didn't hear it from Neji. Shikamaru saw you two and came and told me what he saw"

Naruto looked away sadly and let go of Sasuke's hands turning from the raven.

"Naruto I can explain!"

"shh, you don't need to explain anything right now. You need your rest." Naruto got up out of his seat to leave, "Naruto wait!"

"I'll get Tsunade to get a look at you"

"Naruto please" Naruto paused at the door and looked around at Sasuke who signalled for him to go to him. He slowly approached the bed his head hung looking at the floor but he heard the shuffling of sheets that said that Sasuke was repositioning himself.

Sasuke sat upright in the bed as Naruto approached him. Once the blonde was finally there, Sasuke looked at him with sad and hurt eyes and reached an arm up to wrap around the blondes neck. He used the strength he had to pull down Naruto's head and their lips met in a deep kiss. Sasuke parted their lips but Naruto's head remained inches away from Sasuke's. he breathed lightly on the others lips an held Sasuke's face and head in his hands. Sasuke's chin and cheeks rested in Naruto's open palms and his fingers divided on each side of Sasuke's ears and his little fingers lightly wrapping around his neck and back of head.

He gave Sasuke another deep kiss on the lips before placing his lips on the raven's smooth forehead for a moment before parting and leaving the room.

_

* * *

_

Erm… yea, I wanted to end there…

_**11 **__reviews please for next chapter_

_I'll tell you what. Be happy that my mum was on the phone with one person after the next. It completely fucks up my internet which meant that I was practically forced to write this XD_

_Although it then meant I had to wait for ages to be able to get to my reviews and post this…_

_Date today: 4/07/08_

_Reviews: not enough… its ur own fault that u were prolonged from reading this…_

_Don't let it happen again._

_Sorry if I sound like a bitch. I probably am… still in a bad mood… heh_

_Thankyou's:_

_Alerts: 66_

_Fav's: 57_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS:_

_**narutoXsasukelover:**__ yea, Naruto kinda, 'ruined the moment' XD. Glad I could please you :D yea, I don't really know Sai a lot… so I don't really know what kind of character he actually is, so unless I am like really lucky or something, he will be completely OOC. _

_p.s. I have started working on the scene, not sure when it will be finished but I will say when it is updated :)_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__u suck more! Lol give a good review ha! XD_

_**Joni-Lee:**__ yup, he most certainly did, and it took about three chapters before that situation was cleared up, well, to the readers. Not so much hot as 'ridiculously romantic' although it will be ot as well._

_**Shimaki-33: **__lol no, I was long but not longer than the chapter, I checked XD and I have started writing the scene and will add it into the previous chapter when it is done and will let everyone know in a chapter update :D_

_**Aiden86: **__lols yea, it's a bummer isn't it. Well good luck waiting heh… and hopefully this chapter answers ur Sasuke question? He was on the hilltop dying and is now in hospital heh… yeaaa sorry about that.._

_**Bubblegumcrazed: **__yay ur back to reviewing :D well, that one but hey! Thanks lol and that is A LOT of animals! Are you sure ur not in a pet shop? Ha! But yea, good to hear from you again and that you are still with the story._

_**GaaraxNejixIsxHot: **__that's great to hear! I think it was you who said u were a huge supporter of Neji being Gaara's uke so I didn't want to make u angry and hate me, but it seems you would like it so thanks. I have started it and will let you know when I have updated the chapter._

_**Stary202: **__Sasuke is not dead… so far, and Neji will not tell Naruto unless he is saying that it is all his fault and to not blame Sasuke and tell him how much Sasuke loves him heh… but I haven't decided that yet… yea bad things do make the story longer, unless it's a sad fic… but at the moment it's going to be very dramatic and (I think) heartbreaking (?) basically it isn't going to be all happy sex and smut… oops…_

_**Chick-with-innocence: **__for some reason I keep thinking ur name is 'chicken-with-innocence' sorry, that's just my strange head… gland I introduced you to a new pairing that u found u like :D don't hope for too much of this pairing though, they are a side pairing… heh, they just had to be in to make the story fit… oh, and the sex scene with sai and Neji will be in the last chapter :D. and yes. Naruto thought that Sai was Sasuke and that Sasuke was cheating on him D: it's very sad, but soon things should even out… I think. Lol_

_**UchihaTetsuya:**__ there is another scene that will be added to that chapter, not an important one, it will be the SaiNeji scene where they… yea and! Hopefully this chapter is longer? I hope it is… _

_And finally_

_**Freaky baby XXkashiXX:**__ arigatou for the last needed review :) I was waiting for aaages lol. Well done and I'm glad you didn't get into trouble . Glad you liked that chapter and hope you liked the update._

_**11 reviews for the next chapter**_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	18. Making Amends

_:Shocked face: LOOK!! NO A/N!! :major gasp!: although I could do some major bitching, but your hear to read the story not hear about my life…_

_But I will say this, check out Kage no Nikko, shes a pretty cool writer and I have enjoyed her stories :) you can find her in the search engine by typing her name up in author search._

_**I made a new poll, it's the same question but with more pairings and not including sasunaru and narusasu. Please please please go and do the poll.**_

_Warning for this chapter: no real warnings apart from major dramaness, I suppose sexual harassment? And kissing…_

_**

* * *

**_

Truth or Dare

_**Making Amends**_

A week after Sasuke woke up, he was back in his home, mostly staying in bed and gradually building up his strength again. Naruto would come to visit him to make sure he was alright and ensure that he got everything that he needed. Sasuke would sometimes ask him to just stay with him so that they could be together. He would mentally work up the courage to talk about what happened between him and Neji and tell Naruto that it was a misunderstanding, but Naruto refused to listen. He didn't get angry, his eyes just flashed a look of hurt and pain, but he would get up and say that he had work to do. He always ended up leaving Sasuke with fresh tears and thinking that what they had might be over.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto kept on coming over and took care of him when he had hurt him so badly and he refused to listen to him. The raven assumed that Naruto was angry and hated him, why would anyone want to make sure that someone they hated was okay? He voiced this one day as Naruto helped him sit up in his bed and placed a tray in front of him with freshly made chicken soup for a late lunch.

"why are you here Naruto?" his head was leaning forward and the fallen bangs hid his face. Naruto remained silent for a moment and this made Sasuke angry, "damn it Naruto! Just say it! Say that you hate me for what I did to you! I'd rather that then not have you saying anything about how you feel!" after having burnt some of his energy, he talked quietly again, "why would you do all this for me? Why would you take care of me? Why would you do this and then not want to hear what I have to say?"

"because. Because, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think about what you did or see you with him in my head" there was a knock at the door and Naruto left the room silently muttering an "I'll be right back".

When he opened the door he found Neji standing there, looking at the ground, his feet playing with the dirt.

"Sasuke, I want to apolo- Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of Sasuke until he is fully recovered. Can I help you?"

"actually, I wanted to talk to you, to both of you."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Naruto allowed Neji inside and lead him to the bedroom in which Sasuke was eating his soup. Although it had been over a week since he woke up in the hospital, he was still paler than usual and eating less food had made him a lot thinner than before making him look unhealthy.

"Sasuke…" Neji mumbled the name as he saw the state that Sasuke was in and tears started to form behind his clear eyes. Sasuke looked up and a slightly frightened look came over his face when he saw Neji. Naruto noticed this but didn't think much of it. "Sasuke, i… I wanted to apologise to you and to Naruto for causing such a huge huge mess."

"I don't want to hear this" Naruto said as he made his way to the door.

"wait! You need to hear this, Sasuke didn't do anything! It was all my fault. I pushed myself on him. He didn't want any of it!" Naruto stopped to listen and looked at Sasuke who was looking at Neji wondering why he was doing this; Sasuke thought he wanted to ruin things for him, not make them right again. He thought he was going to tell Naruto that his boyfriend was a whore. And Naruto thought that the look on Sasuke's face was one of shock… was Neji covering for him?

"Naruto. Listen to me. Me and Sasuke just bumped into each other in the street, it wasn't planned or anything. We hadn't seen each other in a while and went to the springs. When we were there I just… couldn't control myself. I had made a move on him and when he realised that it was me he pushed me away! He told me that he loved you and that he only wanted to be with you. He begged me not to tell you because he didn't want to hurt you."

"_Neji" _

_Neji turned to fully face Sasuke._

"_please don't say anything about this to Naruto"_

_Neji snatched his hand away from Sasuke's grasp, "and what's in it for me? Eh?"_

_Sasuke's head shot up as he stared into Neji's pale eyes, his own starting to pool water around the edges, "Anything! I'll do anything! I love Naruto and I don't want to hurt him!"_

"you'd think that that would have made me quit and realise there was no room for him to love me the way I loved him, but I had to take advantage of what he felt for you, Naruto."

_An evil smirk crossed his features "so you will do whatever I say?"_

"_whatever you say" he repeated, "anything to keep you from telling Naruto"_

_Neji clapped his hands together, "let's get started then shall we?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly regained himself and nodded._

"_one, you will call me 'Neji-sama'"_

"_yes Neji-sama"_

_Neji grinned at the immediate obedience and as more rules formed in his head._

"_you will follow me where I go, you will wear a necklace that has my name on it to show that you belong to me… and Sasuke…" he dipped lower into the water, leaning towards Sasuke's ear as Sasuke shut his eyes tight as he whispered, "you will be my uke"_

"so you _did_ have sex?" Naruto asked.

"no! Naruto – " Sasuke started but Neji interrupted him.

"no. he wouldn't take it…"

"_What? No, I can't do that; that would be cheating and I can't do that to Naruto." He restrained his arms from flailing about in the air as he protested._

"_yea? Well you're going to have to if you don't want him to find out what you did" he said with a satisfied smirk._

"_whao! Neji! A kiss is one thing, it was an accident anyway! But sex? Nu-uh I can't do that, I won't do that!" he said determinedly, confidence clear in his voice._

_Neji's smirk faded as he became furious and lashed out at Sasuke, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back leaving his neck as an easy target. Sasuke's hands lay limp by his sides, too afraid to do anything, fingers slightly twitching, as Neji breathed words in his ear; "you will do what I say, and when I say it. You belong to me and me alone."_

_Sasuke whimpered under his hold with his eyes tightly shut and tears pricking his eyes as Neji started to nibble on his lobe roughly and made his way to Sasuke's neck which he bit hard enough to break the skin and leave a very visible hickey. His hand started stroking Sasuke's le – _

"stop it! Don't tell me about that! I don't want to know!" Naruto shouted. He didn't want to know about what Sasuke had gone through, he didn't want to start feeling guilty for having doubted his love for him, but he did, he felt terrible thinking about the pain that Sasuke had gone through with himself in his head, with Neji and then with him.

"you're right, sorry. But, I just wanted to tell you that you have someone who really loves you and don't let my stupid actions ruin what you've got." Neji fell to the floor bowing down before the two boys. "please. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just want to clear things between you two." They all stood there silent, Neji still bowing, as thoughts ran through their minds. The tension was thick in the air and everyone felt as though they were being chocked by it. But eventually Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks and spoke, "I… I just don't know what to say. Or what to do." He paused, "Sasuke, is, what he said… the truth?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm so sorry Naru. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just, in the springs, it was so relaxing and I was hardly aware of anything around me. And then someone kissed me, I naturally assumed it was you. You're the only one I want to kiss."

Naruto didn't understand what he should be feeling. It was too confusing for him at the time. He walked to the door and faced out the frame whilst saying, "Sasuke, Neji, thank you for telling me. But I need to think things out. I'll see you later" before walking out the door and out the house.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke called out to him having reached the bottom of the stairs just as the door slammed shut.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Naruto went back to the hilltop where he previously found Sasuke. The air was so clear here, he could breathe easily here. But so much was running through his mind. He wanted to believe Sasuke and Neji. He wanted to believe that Sasuke didn't want to kiss anyone but him. That he was truly sorry and that he loved him. But at the same time, it felt impossible to do. How could he forgive someone who he loved who had hurt him? He didn't know if it would have hurt more finding out from any of the three that had told him what happened. He was grateful that Sasuke had told him, he had said what had happened and even admitted that he had responded until he realised it was a mistake, but what if he really did want to be with someone else? What if he really did want to be with Neji and not him?

Sasuke had tried to kill himself. He nearly succeeded. Why did he do it? Because he was ashamed of what he had done and couldn't face Naruto? Because he was scared that Neji would tell him something that wasn't true and Naruto wouldn't believe him? Or because he felt bad because he might have enjoyed it and couldn't face Naruto when he has feelings for someone else?

Naruto clutched onto his hair and screamed out his agitation. The shock and fear of losing Sasuke, mixed together with the hurt he felt at Sasuke's actions became too much for the blonde kitsune and he started to cry and he screamed to the world, "what do I do?" he muttered to the ground, "what do I DO!?" he shouted his renewed agitation, "he cheated on me didn't he? He didn't have sex with him but he kissed him"

'but he didn't realise it was him. He regrets it and apologised'

"but what if it happens again?"

'it won't happen again, he loves you. He wouldn't have told you the truth so willingly when he could have lied, if he didn't love you'

"but… I'm scared. I'm scared that he won't be able to wait for me and will lose patience and will leave me"

"I won't leave you Naru"

Naruto turned around swiftly to see Sasuke, still in his night clothes consisting of black silk boxers and a dark blue baggy T-Shirt standing between a couple of trees, he had a hand placed on one of the trees holding him up and preventing him from falling. Low branches of the trees around him acted as a frame for him, uniting him with nature and giving him a certain glow and look of innocence. Naruto sat there startled and shocked for a minute, just looking at Sasuke and gaping slightly before he saw Sasuke's legs shaking and ran to catch him before he fell to the ground.

Naruto held Sasuke's small form in his arms bridal style as he lowered the both of them to the floor and Naruto supported Sasuke's upper body wrapping his arms around his waist and back and bringing him close to his chest holding him tight.

"baka. You know you shouldn't be walking around for so long yet. Your blood pressure is too low"

"Gomen." There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again, "Gomen Naru. I know you said you needed some time but I just…"

"it's okay."

"Naru?" Sasuke parted his head from Naruto's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"hmm?" Naruto also looked down at Sasuke.

"I love you. And I don't care how long it takes for you to be ready and truly be able to go the last step with me. I don't want you to feel rushed or under pressure"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, up at the clear sky as the sun slowly started to set, "you say that now. But what if I'm still not ready in a few months? Would you still be patient and faithful?"

"of course!" Sasuke pushed himself out of Naruto's grasp and kneeled on the floor in front of the blonde. Naruto looked at him with a questioning look before Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in towards Naruto. Naruto didn't move, he watched Sasuke as he moved closer to him until he finally felt Sasuke's lips on his own. It felt so right, so pure and passionate with just a touch and Naruto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss placing his hands on either side of Sasuke's head to keep them close together.

Had tongues been involved, the moment would have been ruined, so they parted their lips, Naruto looked at Sasuke sorrowfully and Sasuke looked up and Naruto with an innocent smile and softened eyes, "I missed kissing you." Sasuke said before giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

After that, no words were spoken for the rest of the evening. The two sat in their clearing looking out towards the setting sun as they lie in each others' arms holding each other tightly and occasionally pecking each others' lips. But Naruto's mind was still troubled by Sasuke's actions 2 weeks ago. He still wanted to know why Sasuke had done it. But he would ask another time…

* * *

_Is that enough?_

_Well it had better be. To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do next! So I am actually begging for ideas. Maybe I'll do a poll…_

_**12 **__reviews for the next chapter please!_

_Okay, so the main feature of the next chapter will be another dream, which means there will be sex for those of you who feel deprived._

_**1.**Who's dream?_

_**a.**Sasuke's_

_**b.**Naruto's_

_**2.**What type?_

_**a.**Smutty and happy_

_**b.**Rape and hardcore_

_I really really need votes for this! Please please please!! You just need to say in your review either AA, AB, BA or BB_

_Date by which I had the required reviews: 18/07/08_

_Date I uploaded: 23/07/08_

_Reviews needed for next chapter: __**12**__!_

_THANKYOU'S:_

_Alerts: 69_

_Fav's: 62_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS!_

_**Stary202: **__well, I think I know which type you would chose for the poll lol but anyway. Yea I do agree that smutty and happy sex is awesome, but if its all happy happy then it is a really short story lol. But I think I might actually be drawing this to a close soon. Maybe I'll go up to 20 chapters? I don't know so we'll have to wait and see. Thankyou for the review!!_

_**Aiden86: **__I know, poor poor sasu right? Why am I so mean to him? I dunno…. Well, thanks for the review!_

_**AEShadowStalker: **__haha aww your poor fingers. Thankyou for the lovely review. I do appreciate getting reviews commenting on my writing style and such rather than all the time just saying to update lol, if you know what I mean, but I like those reviews too! lol_

_**Naruto-is-hot: **__baka. Lol honestly, I'm way more important than a game! and u took my glasses, but u didn't take pictures. Coz u suck and forgot ur camera! And ur second review actually makes sense now, once I went over it about 100 times XD but yea, well, you had better answer the poll for the next chappie! Quick do it! Now!!_

_**Kiandra Rays:**__ thankyou :) it's always great when fans fight the flames lols oo alliteration! But yea, well, it's all building up the character relationships and angst and tension between them. Thankies for the review glad you like it :D_

_**Shimaki-33: **__thankyouu for the cookie :D!! lolss and thanks for the weird shocker thingy lol, I'll go over the chapter and change it when I can be bothered lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chappie_

_**Freaky baby XXkashiXX: **__I updated I updated!! Lol yea I need to wait a whole year now to have a sweet 17, but im thinking of just like getting a whole bunch of my friends and going out to eat or something, not just 5 or something, but like a HUGE bunch lols thanks for the review!_

_**ShyTan'ith: **__thankyou for the __defibrillator thing, I have hardly ever been to hospitals so I don't really know much about them… ha! I hope you will continue to read and review :D_

_**Bloody White Rose786: **__yay! I actually got a review about the side couple :D I'm glad they weren't a waste of words. )_

_**Bubblegumcrazed:**__ haha excellent, that must be pretty cool though. Oh you don't need to tell her. She loves to talk. Talks all the time. I hardly ever get to talk when she's around, same goes with my sister. The chatterboxes of the family lol XD_

_**Xo Kiluh: **__yep, it certainly was :D thankyou, I love to hear comments on my writing :D _

_And finally,_

_**Firelarc: **__I updated :D I got wuite a few comments on my writing for the last chapter. Arigatou. They all make me very happy._

_**12 reviews for the next chapter please!**_

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_**mmm.kai.mmm**_


	19. Dreams: Sasuke: Three

_**I REFUSE TO UPDATE TRUTH OR DARE WITHOUT 12 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THEN REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER WHEN IT WAS A POLL. **sorry. ignore my rudeness. very sorry. i just don't have the time right now to update. but i will eventually. sorry again._

_i just wanted to let you know that i have finally added in the SaiNeji lemon in chapter 13 (i think) the chapter is called 'Neji's story' or something along those lines. hope you enjoy it._

_**

* * *

**__****_

Truth or Dare?

**_Dreams: Sasuke: Three_**

After Sasuke had left to chase after Naruto, Neji let himself out and made his way home where a different raven was waiting for him making dinner. He wrapped his arms around Sai's waist as he sniffed the food, "smells crap"

"oh thanks!"

"I'm joking I'm joking. It smells great" he sniffed Sai's neck before saying, "you smell great"

"ha, I'm sure…"

"you didn't have to make anything, I was just going to order something out for the both of us"

"a home cooked meal is much better." A silence fell upon them before sai spoke, "how did it go?"

"I'm not sure. I told him. Talked to them. They listened to what I said but I don't know how Naruto is taking it. Sasuke seemed pretty shocked that I was confessing, but it isn't really surprising." Sai looked back at him with a questioning look. Neji looked embarrassed and ashamed as he contined, "I was angry, and when I left I shouted at him and told him I would tell Naruto that his boyfriend was a… whore, but I didn't!" he added quickly at the end when he saw Sai's disapproving look.

"maybe I should have a word with him, Naruto I mean. Sai mused as he continued to stir the contents of his pot.

"you would do that for them?"

"there isn't much I _can _do, but I mean, he came here didn't he? I'm pretty sure he saw me run across the corridor, if he thought that I was Sasuke… well I just guess we need to make sure that he understands fully that it wasn't him. it may not be much, and the trust they had may be gone. They may need to start from scratch. But if they love each other then Sasuke will be able to wait and Naruto won't want to be without Sasuke"

"yea, I think that would be good"

--

Naruto lay in his bed on his back looking at the ceiling.

His thoughts were, of course, of Sasuke as the recent events ran through his mind. If it was true that Neji had forced himself on Sasuke and Sasuke had tried to push him away, then he couldn't really be mad at Sasuke for being weaker than Neji could he.

But he was scared. He was terrified that Sasuke would get tired of waiting or would want someone else. He wouldn't be able to survive if that happened. He wouldn't be able to live anymore.

Ironic isn't it. Not too long ago Naruto was in bed with Sasuke, apologising because he thought that he would never be able to love Sasuke the way he wanted him too, and now, here he was being so scared that Sasuke would get tired of him now that he _did_ return his feelings and would want to move on.

People always want what they can't have. As soon as they have it or can get it, then they are not interested anymore. Would that be the case with Sasuke? If Naruto fully gave himself to Sasuke, would Sasuke get tired and throw him away like an old toy?

His hand ran over his wrist, an action he hadn't done since he had talked about self harming with Sasuke. But the need came back to him then. The feeling of longing for the pain from the cut to drown the pain of his heart was overwhelming.

The knife was still in his bedside drawer. It would be easy to just reach over and take it out. Refreshing to one again feel the once regular sting again. All he had to do was open the drawer.

He had debated within himself for such a long time and eventually, he rolled on his side and his hand began to reach for the handle…

--

"I forgive you Sasuke" Naruto stood there in Sasuke's doorway glowing like the god Sasuke always knew he was. He glided into the entrance hallway and effortlessly lifted him by his waist, lifting him high into the air; they looked into each others' eyes, not blinking once before they were both naked and on Sasuke's bed. Naruto straddled Sasuke's small hips and brushed a stray raven lock out of his face before leaning down and kissing his lips.

Their lips touched and after a moment of tender love, they were in a fiery heat of passion, teeth crashing against each other as tongues searched deeper and deeper within the other to experience and taste everything that their partner had to offer.

Their bodies became heated and sticky as their hands rubbed along each others' arms and torsos and legs, all in desperation to feel each other and experience a passion and sensation that everyone talked about.

Naruto tossed Sasuke onto his stomach and straddled his thighs as he placed the tip of his tongue at the base of Sasuke's neck and glided his tongue down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke arched into the sensation and went wild with need when Naruto's tongue ran through his butt cheeks.

"Naruto! Now!" was all he managed to moan out as he was rimmed and driven mad with need. Naruto smirked and kissed the base of Sasuke's spine working his way up. At the same time, his fingers were in Sasuke's mouth, coating them with saliva to act as a lubricant. When Naruto was half way up, he removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and began to work them into his rear.

In and out they went, stretching the entrance as Sasuke's moans filled the room. Naruto had reached Sasuke's neck when he removed his fingers and positioned his member as the stretched entrance. He eased in his member and both Naruto and Sasuke's moans began to fill the room. the member went in hard and fast, Naruto's hands were feeling Sasuke's body, his back, his legs, his torso, and tweaking his nipples, teasing his penis and balls with his gentle hands as Sasuke ran his hands awkwardly along Naruto's back and to his face where he turned his own head and Naruto's so that they faced each other and could see each other's expressions as Naruto pounded into Sasuke.

Naruto's mouth was open as he moaned and Sasuke couldn't ignore the invitation and connected their lips. They pecked each other as their moans and sweet scented body's continued to fill the room as they both got closer to their peaks.

Naruto came first and helped Sasuke with the last bit by teasing and lightly massaging Sasuke's testicles.

Naruto lay next to Sasuke with his member still inside him, still connecting them as they panted and continued to kiss each other. Sasuke felt a surge of emotions as he held Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. A tear escaped his eye as he whispered, "I love you Naruto; only you. No one else could replace you or make me feel half as happy as you do."

A small smile crossed Naruto's face, "now you tell me"

"what do you mean?" he remained silent and his eyes began to close, "Naruto?" Naruto's hand fell from Sasuke's waist and a deep cut emerged on his wrist with blood seeping from it. Before he knew it, Naruto had lost all colour in his face and the bed sheets and their bodies were covered in Naruto's blood, "NARUTO! Naruto wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" he was shaking him frantically as he continued to scream, tears pouring down his face, "WAKE UP! DAMN IT NARUTO!! NOOO! ARGHH!" his body slouched over the now cold one as he cried out for his love…

* * *

_Oh my god. It took me forever to write this up didn't it._

_I sincerely apologise. Well, it was Sasuke's dream, Sasuke as uke and happy and hardcore and smutty… until Naruto dies in the dream… maybe it's a reflection of real life… maybe not… we'll have to wait and see._

_Terribly sorry again for the long wait and it isn't even that long…_

_I don't think I will say any replies to reviews as most of them where in fact only votes. So I will reply to reviews for this chapter. I would like __**12**__ reviews at least please. Although a part of me feels that this chapter isn't worthy of 12 reviews but still…_

_THANKYOU'S_

_Alert's: 81_

_Fav's:70_

_C2's: 1_

_Reviews: (apparently)16 and for the AN chapter, (16 again)_

_Oo also a quick thankyou to like, the only TWO who listened to my previous AN and actually sent the PM that I requested rather then the review lolss_

_I will try and mention names later._

_Anyway_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sending love_

_**mmm. kai .mmm**_


	20. Fixing it Up

_Wow. Well I'm sorry I haven't written for this story for so long; months and months and months and months! I'm ashamed of myself. If you still remember this story then that makes me really happy. I will probably have a message for you when you get to the end of the chapter but I think I will get that out the way first…_

_But before I do that. I just want to apologise for my major rudeness in the previous chapter. I'm not sure why I was like that… please ignore it. I shall get rid of it when I have the opportunity…_

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

_**Fixing it Up**_

-Last time-

"_I love you Naruto; only you. No one else could replace you or make me feel half as happy as you do."_

_A small smile crossed Naruto's face, "now you tell me"_

"_What do you mean?" he remained silent and his eyes began to close, "Naruto?" Naruto's hand fell from Sasuke's waist and a deep cut emerged on his wrist with blood seeping from it. Before he knew it, Naruto had lost all colour in his face and the bed sheets and their bodies were covered in Naruto's blood, "NARUTO! Naruto wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" he was shaking him frantically as he continued to scream, tears pouring down his face, "WAKE UP! DAMN IT NARUTO!! NOOO! ARGHH!" his body slouched over the now cold one as he cried out for his love…_

-Present-

-knock knock knock-

Naruto quickly closed the drawer again before heading down the corridor to see who was at the door. He could have just ignored it, but with everything that has happened recently, the chances where they if he didn't answer the door, then it would be broken down.

He opened the door to see a sickly fake smile on none other than Sai's face.

"Good afternoon Naruto"

"Hey, Sai" Naruto leant against the door frame.

"So… look, I don't really have a lot to say, but I still want to say it." His smile was gone now and he seemed to think carefully about what he was going to say before he said it.

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole Sasuke and Neji thing…"

He'd had enough of 'Sasuke and Neji'! He rolled his eyes and went back inside closing the door in Sai's face. He lent against the door and slid down against it until he was sitting on the floor. He didn't want to hear about them anymore. Surely there couldn't be anything new could there?

"Naruto, come on. Open the door" Sai started banging on the door, repeatedly shouting for Naruto to open up.

"NO! NARUTO!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Naruto!" he was banging on the door like crazy and Naruto got up and opened it before it got kicked down.

"wha-" before Naruto even had a chance to ask Sasuke what the hell he was doing; Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a nearly chocking hug.

"Naruto," he whispered into the blonde's ear, "I love you Naruto. I love you. So much, so much. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"s-Sas-uke" Naruto stood frozen for a moment with wide eyes before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder as his eyes closed.

"Ne, Naruto," the blonde opened his eyes to find Sai still standing there with a smile on his face, "I just want to let you know that you don't need to worry about Neji anymore. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he's distracted." He winked before reaching for the door handle and leaving the two embraced boys on their own.

------

As silence filled the room, Naruto heard Sasuke sniff.

"Sasuke?"

"I love you" his voice was thick and Naruto knew that he was crying.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto tried to separate their bodies so that he could look at Sasuke but the raven just held onto him tighter and held him closer.

"I… I had a nightmare."

"Hey, come on now Sasuke, you're a bit too old to go running to someone to save you from a nightmare aren't yo-"

"You killed yourself."

Naruto stiffened before shaking out of it and gently forcing Sasuke to release him so that they could look at each other. Sasuke's legs gave out and they were kneeling in front of each other as Sasuke sobbed, his hands gripping tightly into Naruto's shirt.

"Please Naruto. Pease believe me. Believe that I love you. With all my heart. Believe that I don't want anyone else other than you. I don't care if we never get further than a kiss. So long as I can stay by your side. As long as you can tell me that you love me. As long as I can hold you without the fear of one day finding that you killed yourself."

The only sound that filled the room was Sasuke's sobbing, until…

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Naruto was looking at the ground; he couldn't bear to look at Sasuke right now, "which of us just got out of Hospital a week ago after attempting exactly that? Huh? How can you come here crying and shouting and telling me that you love me, holding onto me like the world will disappear if you let go, when two weeks ago you found yourself a comfy secluded hilltop, where no one but I could have found you, where you cut yourself deep enough so that you would die!" his voice cracked and tears were escaping his eyes, he was full of fury but also so deeply hurt and scared and upset, "why did you do it Sasuke? If you did nothing wrong, why did you do that?" Naruto had grabbed his arms and was shaking him furiously.

"I hated myself!" he sobbed out, "I felt disgusting, and filthy! And I was so scared that Neji would tell you that I was… a whore, that he would spin some massive lie that would make you hate me and never want to see me again. I didn't want to die with you hating me."

"You sure have a lot of faith in me don't you. Why didn't you just come to me straight away? Why didn't you tell me? Sure, I may have been a bit… pissed off about you kissing Neji but… at least I would have heard it from you. And I would have kissed you to make sure that you don't think about him again."

Their eyes finally met, "…Naruto… you weren't… thinking about doing… anything, were you? You weren't going to hurt yourself again, were you?"

Naruto looked away. Sasuke felt fear overtake him and he pulled on Naruto's right wrist, pushing up the sleeves and taking a look at the scars on his arm, he ghosted a finger over each scar individually before doing the same thing to the other arm, "what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Counting them, so that I can check in future and make sure you haven't got anymore" Sasuke ran a finger over the last one before kissing it and looking up at Naruto to find the blonde already looking at him. A small smile crept on Naruto's face. Sasuke sat up so that his eyes were level with Naruto's, and then leaned in and pecked Naruto smiling lips. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and gently pushed the blonde back until he was lying on the floor and Sasuke lying on top of him. The raven eased himself down, half on the blonde and half on the wooden floor. He laid his head to the side so that he could see Naruto and reached towards Naruto's face, stroking it and gliding his fingers over his lips and jaw line. "Can we just, stay like this forever?"

Naruto was quiet for a long time before speaking, "no. we can't"

"What?"

"come on" Naruto grabbed a hold of the hand stroking him and kissed it before he led the two of them to his bedroom, "we'd catch a cold if we stayed on that floor forever" he smiled softly as he lead Sasuke to the bed and gently pushed him on, he then lay on his side facing the raven who was looking at him with hurting eyes.

Naruto joined Sasuke on the bed and lay next to him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist as he pulled him towards him. Sasuke had his back against Naruto's chest and brought and hand up to the blondes head, turning his own so that they were facing each other before he kissed him on the lips. Sasuke brought his hands down and rested them on the arms around his waist and closed his eyes.

Naruto kissed his neck and the raven sighed, he gave a small chuckle, "you're right, this is much better than the floor."

"I know, right?" Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck, he pecked at the soft skin one more time and inhaled Sasuke's scent before resting his head on the pillow and allowing Sasuke to play with his fingers and hand. The raven brought the strong hands to his lips and kissed the back of it before allowing their fingers and tangle and they both drifted off to sleep.

-----

At some point in the night, Naruto had half woken up and pulled the blankets over the two bodies only to instantly go back to sleep and not even remember doing it the next day. The sun leaked in through the window and Sasuke turned in his sleep away from the sun. But with the heat of the sun on his back, he started to wake and was slightly shocked when he saw Naruto's sleeping face before he calmed and a smile crept on his face. Naruto looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, he looked as though everything was alright and nothing was wrong with the world.

Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's face, enjoying the feel of the soft tanned skin and the contrast against his own pale hand.

"mmm"

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Naruto's face, not wanting to wake him up yet but soon started stroking him again. His finger brushed over Naruto's lips and he was surprised when his fingers were kissed and licked. He looked up to see Naruto's open blue eyes watching him with a look that he hadn't seen in a while. It was a look that screamed of Naruto's love for him, a look that assured Sasuke that he wouldn't be replaced even though Sasuke felt as though he was the one that needed to do the convincing rather than being convinced.

"morning" Naruto smiled brightly as he spoke his first words of the day.

"m-morning" Sasuke replied shyly.

"you realise this is the first time we have slept in the same bed together?"

"what? But we've slept together loads of times"

"Somehow, those always ended up on the couch…" Naruto laughed, he watched Sasuke's expression change as he recalled all the times that they had fallen asleep in each others' arms and Naruto laughed again, leaning in to kiss him, "I hope we can do it again really soon" he smiled down at Sasuke as the raven blushed and looked at anywhere but Naruto.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's waist and pulled them closer together, trapping Sasuke's arms between their chests and forcing Sasuke to look into Naruto's deep clear blue eyes. Naruto leant in again and kissed Sasuke on the forehead; he then pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes before leaning in to capture Naruto's lips on his own for a sweet peck before saying, "I want to always sleep in your arms and your arms only."

* * *

_Okay, come on, surely that is a fluffy enough ending for this chapter?_

_You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not writing this sooner! I feel like this was a complete fail, in the first part at least. I feel like I have forgotten everything about this story._

_This isn't the end. It will basically end when they have sex for the first time, that might be the next chapter I'm not sure. I was going to put it in this chapter and kind of like, miss out any of their day to day life and just say sort of like, _years past, their trust grew and then they had sex (enter detailed sex scene) the end!_ I might do something like that in the next one, but I decided not to do it in this one… for some strange reason._

_THANKYOU'S_

**_thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for this and reviewed the last chapter. i love you all._**

_Alerts: 95_

_Fave's: 91_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS!!_

_**Alicia the Great: **__I'm happy to hear that you loved the story ^__^_

_**Kage no Nikko:**__ my dear, I am so sorry that I have ben so un-active on here for a while now. I'm so happy that you liked my story, I am pretty sure that it will be finishing soon and won't go on for much longer_

_**Shimaki-33:**__ as you know now, it was Sasuke's dream, however if you want to read into it, it could have been a weird premonition of sorts that didn't come true._

_**Shirilyle:**__ Sasuke as Uke, shall forever be hot! :P_

_**Bloody White Rose786: **__thanks for reading and reviewing, and indeed, poor Sasuke _

_**Teh. Ra1n:**__part of Sasuke's dream :) no need to worry_

_**GreyNails: **__thanks for reading, glad you liked it_

_**kill4blood: **__glad to hear it_

_**redeyedassassin: **__I think that I'm glad you didn't see it coming lol, hopefully it shocked you and made you want more?_

_**Keira:**__ I have now updated, I don't know how you will know that it has been updated, but I hope that you aren't disappointed_

_**Rose: **__thank you very much for your review. I'm glad that you are enjoying it and apologise for taking so long to update._

_**Wrathisred: **__I updated! :) and I am truly glad that you feel this story is 'amazing' I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint._

_**830451:**__ you suck. Lol I'm just joking. I actually only count this as the 13__th__ review seeing as the others were for the previous poll that was on that chapter. But that doesn't really matter. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_mmm. kai .mmm_


	21. Dreams: Naruto: Three

_Right. So… as I am writing this I still have three more gruelling exams to do, but when I post this they will be over!! Sorry for the wait, even though it wasn't as long as the last one. I can't believe that this story is actually coming to an end! This is the penultimate chapter! And both of the next two chapters should be full of fluff and sex… and I think that this potentially has some angst? I haven't even written it so I don't know. I don't even know the plot for this chapter yet!_

**

* * *

**

Truth or Dare

**Naruto: Dreams: Three**

_-Last time-_

_Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's waist and pulled them closer together, trapping Sasuke's arms between their chests and forcing Sasuke to look into Naruto's deep clear blue eyes. Naruto leant in again and kissed Sasuke on the forehead; he then pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes before leaning in to capture Naruto's lips on his own for a sweet peck before saying, "I want to always sleep in your arms and your arms only."_

-Present-

Sasuke's words had comforted him somewhat. He really did love Sasuke and he wanted the first time that they had sex to be passionate and exciting and tender and loving. He wanted to feel Sasuke's love for him in every touch and he wanted Sasuke to feel his love for him every time that _he _touched him. He wanted it to be special, and didn't care how much of a girl he sounded.

It had been about 2 weeks since they woke up together in bed for the first time. It was also the last time, since they had been sent on a mission the next day and had been away for 2 weeks. The mission was to deliver a scroll to a village and then they had to go to another village and help the citizens as there was a group of rogue ninja wreaking havoc unless their demands were met. The village had no ninja of their own and had sent an S.O.S to their old allies of Konoha. There weren't many of these ninja, and by the sounds of it, they were more pests than a threat, so they only needed to send team 7 to deal with them. Turned out, they were tougher than they initially thought and it took a few days for them to figure out a way of trapping them and managing to bind them so that they could take them back home and let Tsunade pass suitable judgement on them as their own village wouldn't be able to. They brought them back to Konoha chakra bound and unarmed, the journey was slow as they had to walk with the bound troublemakers and took about a week longer than it would have if they were able to travel as they usually did.

They brought them to the Hokage and after completing a verbal and written report Naruto and Sasuke finally started their walk home. They hadn't been able to be alone together for about two weeks because of the stupid mission and technicalities that followed with the second part. Naruto's apartment came first on their route home and Sasuke was going to wave goodbye when Naruto grabbed his hand, "I'm tired" he said.

"then you should rest"

"aren't you tired?"

"yeah"

"then let's rest together" Naruto said with a shy smile.

Sasuke smiled brightly, "sure"

They entered the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"we haven't been alone in 2 weeks." Naruto moaned as he went to the kitchen to get the two of them some drinks.

"aww, poor Naru-chan. Did you miss me?" Sasuke said with a pout and baby voice as he sat himself on the sofa.

"so what if I did?" Naruto asked as he exited the kitchen and rested the drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to the raven. Sasuke half smiled and half smirked before leaning in and catching Naruto's lips in a kiss. He brought his hands up to Naruto's face as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, bringing Sasuke to sit on his lap with his legs on either side of Naruto's. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lip to which Naruto parted his lips and allowed Sasuke to enter his mouth. He playfully attacked Sasuke's tongue before biting it hard enough for Sasuke to not be able to bring back his tongue, but gentle enough to hurt him too much. Sasuke laughed, which made Naruto laugh and release Sasuke's tongue but he brought it back into his mouth soon after and gently sucked on it as a way of apologising. Sasuke laughed again and Naruto let the tongue go in favour of watching Sasuke laugh.

Sasuke's arms made their way around Naruto's neck and he pulled him close as his laughing stopped. "how did I survive two weeks without this?" he asked.

"don't know. I'm totally irresistible. I, on the other hand, would have been fine going another two weeks or even more without this."

"hn. Oh really now? Well, who was it that invited me round in the first place?" he smirked into Naruto's neck and kissed the warm flesh.

"w-well, I, I- I was just thinking about you. I mean, who knows _what _you would have done if you had been deprived of me for too long."

"hn, whatever dobe" Naruto felt Sasuke's arms go slightly weak.

"Sasuke?" he got no response and figured he had fallen asleep. _Ehh? We're finally alone after two weeks and he falls asleep after the first make out session?_ In reality, he wasn't all that bothered. He was also pretty much at his limit, so being careful as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend, Naruto kept Sasuke close to him as he carried him to the bedroom and lay him down gently. He took off Sasuke's socks and trousers and shirt leaving him in only his boxers. He took off his own clothes and got in bed alongside him, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and falling into a deep sleep.

_-Dream-_

_I sighed as I entered Sasuke's home and closed the door behind me. "I thought Tsunade was _never_ going to let us out of there. Why the hell did she all of a sudden need to know every single detail about the battle anyway? You'd think she would let us have the day off seeing as it's our anniversary and all." Naturally I complained as I sat myself down on the sofa._

"_that's probably _why_ she all of a sudden wanted to know every single detail." Sasuke stated as he got a drink out the fridge and handed it to me before laying himself down on the sofa with his head in my lap. I took a sip of the drink and stroked Sasuke's hair absentmindedly._

"_ne, everything is probably closed right now, but why don't I make something for us to eat?"_

"_it's okay. I'm not really hungry but I think I have some instant ramen in one of the cupboards somewhere." Sasuke's eyes were closed and he had the smallest of smiles on his mouth as I stroked his hair, I knew that he enjoyed it, that's why I did it. He looked like a cat and I found it adorable. I leant down and kissed his lips which Sasuke just smiled into and responded to. _

"_there is _one_ thing I would like to eat" Sasuke said as our lips parted and he rubbed his head against my crotch. I knew what he meant, of course I did, but I wanted to tease him first._

"_sure, I'll just go get Neji" I was out of my seat but before I could get any further, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me up close laughing a little, "what? Not Neji? Ok, I'll get Sai then"_

"_shut up, dobe" Sasuke put a hand behind my neck and pulled me close, kissing me with everything that he had, our lips massaged each other before our tongues slipped into each other's mouths and battled as Sasuke pulled me down onto the couch. Sasuke gripped my hair and I ran my hands down his body, teasing parts of his body that I knew would make him twitch and jerk. I slipped a hand under Sasuke's shirt and reached towards his nipple which I teased until it became a hard nub and Sasuke moaned into my mouth. I parted our mouths and gripped Sasuke's hand as I pulled him off the couch, up the stairs and into the bedroom. _

_The room was large and with a double bed that had silk dark blue sheets covering it. We made our way to the bed quickly and I wasted no time pushing Sasuke down on the covers and lying next to him causing both of us to laugh before we were attached at the lips again and caught in another battle of tongues. My hand rested on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke allowed his hand to hold onto it as they continued their kiss._

_I kissed Sasuke's neck and then went back to his lips before placing a finger on Sasuke's cheek and directing his face to the other direction so that I would have more access. I moved Sasuke's hair behind his ear before nibbling at the lobe and licking the outside, teasing it as Sasuke's grip tightened and he enjoyed the sensation. It was a weak spot for him that I had found accidentally, but now that I had found it, I was sure to exploit it whenever I had the opportunity._

_I kissed it again and Sasuke giggled and he turned to look back at me. We kissed on the lips before I went back to his neck and kissed what I could of his chest. I brought my attention back to his clothed nipple, teasing it over his clothing before working my way under again. I could feel him watching me and it made me slightly self conscious causing me to laugh nervously and finding an excuse before turning back to him and kissing him while I played with his nipple._

_I pushed his shirt up and latched onto the bud, kissing it and licking it knowing that he was enjoying it as his body twitched under me. His hand was on my arm, holding it loosely for whatever reason while the rest of my arm was around his neck supporting me and preventing me from falling on him. I directed my attention to the other nipple and felt myself start to become hard when he started to moan._

_My hand went to his trousers, opening them with one hand and pushing them down slightly until I exposed his clothed member. He was hard and the sight turned me on even more. I stroked him through the clothing, still kissing and licking his nipples as his body jerked with pleasure and tiny little mewls escaped his lips._

"_mm, Naruto" he whispered huskily. I had to kiss him when I heard my name leave his mouth like that. His hands were on my face, holding our lips together before I parted them and continued to suckle his nipples and his hands fell to his sides._

_I reached into his boxers and wrapped my hand around his member while manoeuvring the material so that it was no longer covered. I stroked it firmly whilst keeping my lips to his body and his hand twitching over my arms as I pleasured him._

_I looked at him as I moved his boxers further down so that I would have more access and kissed him. My hand went back to his freed member and I felt a sense of achievement as he whimpered longingly into my mouth. We shared a glance before he smiled at me and I pecked him on the lips, leaving a trail of kisses over his body until I reached his length, his eyes following me the entire time._

_Wrapping my hand around the base, I licked at the head before running my tongue up and down the back of it, after which I engulfed the head into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, running my tongue along it at all times while my other hand remained on this chest, stroking it._

"_mm *gasp* ah! Naru-uh!"_

_Every sound he made caused my member to twitch in its constraints, but I continued what I was doing, twirling my tongue around the head, running it all over every part of it and giving it a stroke every now and again. My head continued to bob up and down as I indulged myself in the sounds he was making. They were beautiful and enchanting and I wanted to cause him as much pleasure as I could._

_I moved back to his face and kissed him on the lips, and in a matter of seconds his arms were around my neck and we rolled on the bed until he was on top and I was underneath. He liked to be on top, the first thing that he did was kiss me, again and again and again. It wasn't a battle of tongues like the others, just the sensation of his lips on mine. It was those kinds of kisses that he loved the most… not that he didn't enjoy the clash of tongues and teeth; he wormed his hand under my top and to my nipple as our lips connected again in a more passionate kiss and I rubbed my hand up and down his back while his other hand was at the back of my neck, supporting him and keeping our lips together._

_He pushed my shirt up and the second his tongue met my body I gasped and thrust my hips into the air. He was so gentle as he kissed and licked each bud. His tongue felt like a warm damp blanket and coherency was far from my mind as he started to rub at my clothed member._

_His hand moved to undo my trousers and I lifted my head to see what was going on when his mouth left me. He moved slightly further down the bed to bring the trousers down lower before his hand was on my still clothed member. I was waiting for his lips to return but when I looked at him, I found that he was looking at me so I brought my arm behind my head so that I could look up at him easier. I thought that he was going to kiss me again when he finally turned his attention back to my body and I chuckled. He licked at my nipple twice before doing what I had initially expected and kissing my lips._

_He repositioned himself and finally released my aching member, gripping it in his hands and giving it a firm squeeze causing me to moan. He stroked his hand up and down a couple times, watching my face before I felt heat envelope me and I knew that his mouth was wrapped around me. He bobbed his head up and down, his hands moving with his head and squeezing every now and again driving me insane. I placed my hand on his neck, rubbing at it and getting ready to pull him back if I came too close. He changed his tack tick and started licking at it with his tongue, mimicking what I had done earlier before taking in as much as he could into his mouth and bobbing up and down repeatedly. _

_His mouth left me again and I looked up to see what was wrong. He was looking at me again, with a longing to kiss me, who was I to deny him? I lifted m body up high enough for our lips to reach as his hand continued on my member and his other hand on my nipple._

_He lay down beside me, one hand over his collar bone and the other over my stomach as he smiled at me, I kissed him and he watched me remove my trousers with a struggle, giggling slightly and stroking my member. _

_When I was successful, he helped me remove my shirt and lay timidly, reminding me again of a kitten, until I made a move to remove his clothes. He sat up and I put my hands in the air as a sign for him to do that same so that I could remove his top. We then, together, removed his trousers before laying back on the bed where we shared another kiss and he rolled on top of me, sitting on my hips with his legs on either side of me and our members rubbing each other in front of us._

_I reached for the lube nearby and squirted some on both our heated rods. I watched his face as I held both of us in my hand and started to stroke them together. The sensation was incredible both for me and for him. I couldn't help but gasp and felt him thrust his hips slightly into my hand._

_He leant over my body and I could see the want and lust in his eyes and I knew that he could see the same in mine. I added more lube to my hand before it made its way between Sasuke's legs and stroked his tender entrance. I stroked at it, aiming to spread some of the lube on it and proceeded to insert one finger. He gasped and I thrust it in again. I removed the single finger and replaced it with two, revelling in the heated breath that reached my face as he gasped and moaned each time. _

_I thrust the fingers in repeatedly, doing my best to make sure that he was prepared and stretched properly before I entered him. I searched for his prostate and knew that I had got it when his gasps became slightly more high pitched._

_I eventually removed my fingers and repositioned my body slightly, bringing my member up between our bodies so that it could enter him. It pressed against his entrance and the sensations that I felt were as incredible as they always were. He eased himself down on me and I saw his face contort in slight pain, but I knew that the pleasure wouldn't take long to arrive. I began to thrust my hips up and down entering him again and again and searching for his sweet spot. The sounds that he made were incredible and I varied my speed to get more and less of them. I lay a hand on his hip for support as the other tended to his length which he couldn't deal with himself as he used both hands to support himself and prevent himself from falling on top of me. _

_He gasped every time I thrust and I knew that I had enticed his prostate enough. He sat up, allowing me to go even deeper, and our fingers linked together as he bounced up and down on me gasping and moaning. I roamed my hands over his body as a show of comfort as I stroked his chest and rubbed his neck._

_I sat up, and while I was still inside him, we managed to turn ourselves around so that he was underneath. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I eased him down and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, "I love you" where he wrapped an arm around my neck to hold us closer to each other. As I settled him down, our bodies drifted apart and his hands fell down to his side again whilst I spread his legs to enable me to get deeper into him and allow him to feel every pleasure that he can. _

"_uh, uh, uh, mm, nh, naru, uh", the flow of sounds was continuous and intoxicating and I felt myself draw nearer and nearer my limit with ever sound. It caused me to trust harder which caused him to moan louder which made me feel closer and thrust harder again. It was an ongoing cycle, then at some point, his legs were over my shoulders and I leant down closer to him, rubbing my hands over his chest as they made their way to support me by his sides._

_I felt myself getting closer and started to pound into him with all the speed that I could gather. His arms wrapped themselves around the top of my back and brought me closer to him. I was nearly there, so I brought my face to his and we kissed as well as we could with me nearing completion and his having his brain fried by the feelings he was receiving as he gasped and moaned continuously into my mouth. We separated as I continued my thrusting, doing my best, I leant down again to kiss him and when we separated, his eyes were on me as he moaned, hazy with lust and love as he watched my own face contort into faces I would never see myself._

_I kissed him again, only when I knew that I was going to release. I thrusted as fast as my hips were physically capable of and kissed him with all the passion and love I had for him. I ran my tongue over his and gasped and kissed as his grip on my shoulders tightened in a way that said he wanted this to last forever. Our gasps and moans filled the room as I was forced to part our mouths and his name fell from my mouth in a raspy gasp._

"_Sasuke"_

_I leant down and kissed him again, still trying to catch my breath, as I eased my member out of him._

_I lay down by his side, my head resting on his chest, licking and sucking at his nipple as my hands worked his member. I knew that it wouldn't be long until he came and so I allowed my mouth to be near his head when he released and took some of it into my mouth. It spurted onto his stomach and I licked at it tiredly with my tongue, taking it in and enjoying his essence. _

_When I had cleaned him up with my tongue, I stretched towards his mouth and we shared another kiss before I reached for the table and got some tissue to wipe up my own essence that would have leaked from his entrance by now. _

_I threw it in the general direction of the bin when I was done and leant up on my elbows to reach him. We kissed a tired kiss as we were both worn out but none the less full of the emotions we had for each other._

"_I love you too Naru" Sasuke said as a late reply to Naruto's earlier confession when they parted and settled themselves down in the bed with Sasuke's head on Naruto's chest. Naruto was stroking Sasuke's hair again when he smiled at Sasuke's words. _

"_happy five year anniversary" Naruto used just about the last of his energy to kiss the top of Sasuke's head and Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest before the both of them fell into a deep sleep._

_-end dream-_

Naruto smiled in his sleep as he held Sasuke tighter in his arms.

_

* * *

_

_Yep. So, that's the end of the penultimate chapter. I swear that the sex in the next chapter won't be near as good because I had some REALLY good inspiration for this one. I would say what, but I now have a friend and three sisters reading this story, one is an actual sister and the other two are basically long lost sisters. But either way… hmm, yea…_

_But the main point is, next chapter is last chapter!! This story is about a year and a half old!! I think I started it in august '07? That's a guess, because I can't get to the internet right now to check because it is broken! Grrr…._

_Hopefully, this summer I will be updating loads of other stories a swell :) but this isn't over just yet. There is still one last chapter. And I have no idea how that is going to go! Lol_

_THANKYOU'S_

_Alerts: 97_

_Fave's: 103_

_C2's: 1_

_REVIEWS!! erm... yea i WILL do them... but i kind of have a gun to my head right now so when i get out of this, i will do my best to get those up here ASAP. but thankyou to the 9 who reviewed :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_


	22. The Final Step

AN: Hi there! I'm m. kai .m's little sister and I will be typing up this chapter today whilst she adds the finishing touches. Therefore any typos will be purely my fault. Gomenasai! Enjoy.

_well just bollocks! i wrote this chapter without looking at th previous one or remembering what happened in it so now thy don't bloody match up! or make sence at all. i haven't done anything to it yet and am wondering if i should change it to make it add up or just leave it... argh!_

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

**The Final Step**

They spent the following day together and when the time came to part ways, they said their farewells the way any friends or team mates would in a public road and went to their own homes.

Naruto lay on his back in his small bed, his hands behind his head. He couldn't sleep; he missed the body heat and the way Sasuke had snuggled up to him, it felt safe and warm, but surely he couldn't go over to Sasuke's place just to sleep in the same bed as him, could he?

He heard a knock at his door and went to answer it. There, with a pillow and his small stuffed bear, stood Sasuke, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "My bed was cold so I couldn't sleep." Naruto smiled instantly and pulled Sasuke inside, closed the door and kissed him on the forehead as they stood in an embrace, one of Naruto's hands around Sasuke's waist and the other in his hair, holding Sasukes head to his chest.

After a short while, Sasuke pushed his head back against Naruto's hand so that he could look up to see him. He went on his toes slightly and reached Naruto's lips with his own, pressing them together and slightly nibbling on the lower lip before parting and saying, "That's how I wanted to say 'bye' to you today," he bit his lower lip as he smiled and blushed.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips before smiling back and saying, "Lets go to bed." They put Sasuke's pillow on top of Naruto's pillow and Sasuke stripped down to his boxers before getting in beside Naruto under the covers. He lay his head and hands on Naruto's t-shirt covered chest, and tangled his legs with Naruto's own while Naruto wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

They slept like that every night for a month. Sometimes they would talk and Naruto would play with Sasuke's hair, sometimes Naruto would lay Sasuke on the bed and lay half on top of him when initiating a passionate make out session where Sasuke would clutch Naruto to him and Naruto would run his hands through Sasuke's hair, holding their heads together before they calmed and returned to their original positions.

But the state of bliss couldn't last because then they were sent on another mission, a longer mission, and they wouldn't be able to lay with each other comfortably for two months. They had to be aware of danger all the time and more than once, a simple kiss was interrupted by a scream in the distance or a kunai in a tree nearby. Their teamwork was spectacular and they had killed hundreds of enemies with relative ease due to the way they were aware of their own and each other's situations and used that to their advantage to flow together and bring the enemy down.

But there were times when an opponent was too strong and if Naruto was injured or down, Sasuke would do whatever it took to protect him, forgetting all the rules, with tears pouring down his face, internally praying for Naruto to get back up, he would fight until he nearly passed out and when the battle was over, he still wouldn't allow himself to fall until he had Naruto safely back in their tent and was tending to wounds that the Kyuubi would heal soon enough anyway. Only when Naruto opened his eyes again did Sasuke smile, one last tear escaping his eye before collapsing from exhaustion. Then it was Naruto's turn to tend to Sasuke's wounds, making sure he was comfortable and would be ready to travel and fight the next day.

When they got back, the first thing they did was take individual showers at Sasuke's home followed by sharing some instant ramen between them and going to bed. They held each other close, breathing in the other's scent and occasionally kissing anywhere they could reach on the other person before falling into a peaceful slumber for the first night in two months, too exhausted o be able to do anything lse like they had after the previous mission.

The next day, Naruto was the first to wake up. They had moved in their sleep and were now facing each other on their sides. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke's sleeping face and reached a hand out to stroke away the stray hairs that had fallen on the sleeping raven's pale face. He felt a tug on his shirt, pulling him forward slightly, and saw Sasuke's hands holding him tight on his shirt. It reminded him of the first night he was there when he was leaving the next day and even though the raven was asleep, Sasuke still didn't want him to leave.

It was so strange to Naruto that a stupid game of Truth or Dare had caused the two of them to come together and show feelings for one another. If they hadn't played, would they have got together a different way? A less painful way? He didn't know. All he knew was that somehow, through a strange twist of fate, he was in love with Sasuke. With his smile, with the adorable side that no-one else got to see, with the tears that he had spilled because of him, with his body and most of all, with his heart and soul.

Naruto propped his elbow on the bed and his head on his hands as he continued to watch Sasuke sleep. He stroked his hand up and down Sasuke's body and when a small moan wormed its way out of Sasuke's mouth, he knew that he wanted to go all the way with Sasuke. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and worked his way down to his lips. He was surprised when Sasuke responded but only smiled and continued. When they parted he asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Longer than you," Sasuke smirked and stretched his head up to connect their lips for another kiss.

"Do you want to just stay in bed together today?" Naruto asked, getting back under the covers and pulling Sasuke to him, his chin on top of Sasuke's head and Sasuke's nose buried in the blonde's neck.

"Mm," he kissed Naruto's neck, "I want to stay right here," he moved his head up and kissed Naruto's chin "with you," he kissed his lips, "always," he mumbled against the soft lips, feeling their breath mingle.

Naruto had his eyes shut as Sasuke spoke, feeling his breath and his touch more intensely. Their mingling breaths teased him and before he knew it, he had slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth, clenched his hands in the raven's silky locks and held their heads together as their tongues battled with each other, their teeth nibbling each other's lips and their hearts pounding in their chests.

When they parted, they lay next to each other on their backs, their arms touching, panting and gasping for breath, both with satisfied smiles on their face. They lay there for a few minutes, silent as their hearts slowed their pounding before Naruto said, "I want to do it," determinedly to the ceiling.

"Do what?" Sasuke turned his head to the side to look at his love.

"I want to join with you in the most intimate way known. I want to become a part of you and really feel you. Sasuke," he turned his head to look Sasuke in the eyes before he spoke again, "I want to...make love to you." The smile on his face was of genuine happiness and confidence, his eyes gleamed as Sasuke's own widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "are you really one hundred per cent sure?"

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the mouth once, twice, Sasuke responding both times. He pulled away with a smile, lying back on his back. "As sure as I am that I love you." Naruto turned his head to look back at the ceiling and from the corner of his eye saw Sasuke staring at him for a while before his eyes softened, a smile spread across his face and he also turned to look at the ceiling.

Naruto's eyes were closed when he entwined their fingers together and he smiled a closed mouth smile when he felt Sasuke tighten his grip. They lay in silence for 5 minutes before Sasuke spoke.

"When do you want to do it?"

If Naruto had been looking he would have seen the blush that crept on Sasuke's face when he asked the question. He did, however, face him when he answered "Tonight?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, his face turned red and he stuttered facing the ceiling when he answered "O-okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke bought the condoms, desperately trying to hide them from any possible fan girls lurking about; if he was caught with them there would be an all out hunt for the girl he was going to sleep with and an all out battle to be the one he was going to sleep with. But as nervous as he was about getting caught with them, he was more nervous about the night ahead. He was worried about disappointing Naruto somehow and being rejected after being through so much together. He had no idea what to expect and there was no way he could prepare himself.

They had decided it should be at Sasuke's house; his bed was much bigger and more comfortable. Naruto said that he would go and prepare the room, Sasuke had no idea what he meant by that but he was told not to be back before seven.

When he got home, the lights were off and he wondered if Naruto was even there. He held the paper bag in his hand nervously as he made his way up the stairs towards his room. He was certain that everyone else he had been a rookie with has already had sex more than once, even lazy Shikamaru must have found someone that wasn't "so troublesome." But he and Naruto still hadn't done it. They were going to tonight, it was like a huge wall that they were going to climb over and he couldn't wait.

He reached his room and opened the door only to drop the bag and his jaw. He could hardly believe it was his room. Candles lit it round the edge and on the surfaces, the covers of his bed were an incredible red, made even more stunning with the roses that were on top of it.

Naruto's head popped up from the other side of the bed where he had been doing god knows what. "Hey!" he called to Sasuke who stood amazed.

"Hey..." he let out weakly, taking it all in.

Naruto walked over from where he was, taking Sasuke's hand in his and kissing him sweetly on the lips. They smiled at each other when they parted, Sasuke blushing under Naruto's intense gaze. Naruto started leading Sasuke to the bed before Sasuke realised he had dropped the condoms and dashed back for them, closing the door as well. He carefully took them out the bag and placed the packets on the bedside table with some hand cream that would be used as lubricant.

Naruto lay Sasuke down in the middle of the bed. He straddled his hips and the hungry look in his eyes caused blood to rush to Sasuke's head and groin. They started how they did every night, removing their clothes, only tonight, they removed each other's clothes instead of their own. They were both in their boxers, Sasuke on his back, his head resting on the pillows and Naruto straddling him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's chest heaved up and down. Naruto smiled down at him and used a hand to cup the raven's cheek. "You're nervous," he stated.

"Am not," Sasuke turned his head to the side.

"Liar," Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's and used it as leverage to get Sasuke to face him.

He kept his face an inch away from Sasuke's and looked him in the eye until he said "Maybe a little."

Naruto smiled and kissed him again. "Me too," he comforted, "let's just...do what we always do and take it from there." He leaned down again and they kissed the way they had a thousand times before; slowly, passionately, tongues, teeth and lips. Sasuke's hands around Naruto's waist and Naruto's hands cupping Sasuke's face and fingers through his hair.

And then it changed slightly, Naruto's hands moved down to Sasuke's chest, flicking at a nipple and stroking the skin. Sasuke's hand wondered a little lower, cupping Naruto's ass and pulling their groins together. Naruto moved his mouth from Sasuke's to his neck, sucking and licking and kissing at the skin as Sasuke panted, his hands comping up to holding Naruto's body close and wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, holding it tight. His breath hitched as Naruto moved his lips from Sasuke's neck to his chest and kissed and nipped at it, suckling on the nipples as Sasuke's breath hitched and his hands went into Naruto's hair, pulling at it slightly in a way the made Naruto moan. The blonde stuck his tongue out and made a trail of saliva leading down to Sasuke's belly button, his stomach sucking in and gasps of "Naru" escaping his lips. Naruto allowed his tongue to travel around Sasuke's belly button occasionally dipping in causing Sasuke to gasp some more.

"Kiss me!" Sasuke called out, and seconds later, Naruto was on his lips, kissing them in a way that had Sasuke moaning into his mouth. Naruto's hands continued to trail down Sasuke's body until he reached the edge of his boxers. He rested his hand on top of the bulge and Sasuke's legs instinctively crossed over, causing Naruto to draw back his hand and end the kiss. He looked down at Sasuke, worry in his eyes.

Sasuke looked away, his cheeks turning rosy from embarrassment, "sorry," he mumbled.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't apologise. Just, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we both need to be ready, not just me."

"Of course I want to do this!" Sasuke nearly shouted, "It's just embarrassing and kind of awkward."

Naruto smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him while a hand of his reached for one of Sasuke's own. He held it by the wrist and directed it to his own bulging boxers, allowing Sasuke to feel his member. Naruto laughed "You're right, it is embarrassing, but it also feels good," he leaned down for another kiss and released Sasuke's hand which stayed there on its own while his newly free hand tried again.

This time Sasuke didn't flinch, and after a few moments, he even moaned in pleasure. He shakily tried to move his hand up and down Naruto's clothed manhood, finding it difficult to get a steady rhythm. They kept their kiss going, Sasuke needed the kiss so that he new Naruto was there so that he new they would be okay.

It took some time but when Naruto finally got his hand under Sasuke's boxers and came in contact with the weeping head, Sasuke let out an almighty moan, and started panting, "Naru, oh God Naru!" His legs lay slack on the bed and Naruto moved to take off Sasuke's boxers and his own. Naruto sat on his knees between Sasuke's legs and the two of them looked at each other, both completely naked, their eyes met and they smiled shyly, a small laugh falling from Naruto's lips before he leaned down to capture Sasuke's own. Whilst kissing Sasuke, Naruto grabbed the moisturiser, that they would use as lubricant, and squirted some on his hand. He brought his hand down to Sasuke's member and Sasuke gasped a the cold contact. Naruto began to stroke it at a slow pace whilst Sasuke moaned into his mouth and his body jerked and his blunt nails dug into Naruto's toned back. Naruto pecked his lips one more time before drawing back but continuing his slow strokes, smiling at Sasuke's lust and love-filled eyes as moan after moan spilled from his lips, his body continued to jerk and his hands fisted the roses on the bed covers.

When Naruto stopped to get some more cream in his hand, Sasuke whined at the loss of contact and panted heavily. "Feel good?" Naruto asked, squeezing the cream on one hand. Sasuke blushed with a genuine smile on his face as he nodded "Un." Naruto laughed a small quiet laugh before leaning down to kiss Sasuke. He went back to his sitting position between Sasuke's legs and allowed the cream to run down his middle finger before rubbing it against Sasuke's entrance.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelped at the cold intimate touch, "we're... really doing this."

"Unless you're having second thoughts?"

Sasuke shook his head furiously. Naruto smiled a beautiful smile before leaning in and stopping an inch away from Sasuke's mouth, "relax," he said before finally closing the distance between them and eased his finger inside the tiny hole. Sasuke held his breath as it moved around, slowly thrusting in and out. He felt so strange and so awkward, but he felt his stomach flutter at the thought of it being Naruto doing this to him.

"You okay?"

"Un."

They kissed as Naruto added in a second finger and on the third, Sasuke whimpered. Naruto kissed him repeatedly to distract him as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out. Naruto pressed his forehead to Sasuke's who's eyes were shut tight. "We can stop of you want," Naruto whispered.

"No," Sasuke called out, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him into another kiss. "It's okay," he continued after they parted, "I'm okay." He took a deep shaky breath before saying "do it," and lay his arms sprawled out by his side again and leaning up to catch Naruto's lips.

Naruto took a deep breath before removing his fingers and reaching for the box of condoms. He opened the box and removed one before releasing it form the packet and rolling it down his member. He then reached for the table again, getting more cream on his hand for his member. Naruto sat up between Sasuke's legs and rubbed the cream onto the condom. His free hand stroked the inside of Sasuke's thigh, occasionally giving Sasuke's manhood another stroke.

Sasuke watched Naruto stroke himself with closed eyes and mouth slightly parted, panting. He wondered if Naruto was picturing anything as he stroked himself when suddenly Naruto's eyes were on him. He could see the need in his eyes and it excited him. The further in they got, the more he wanted the final stage where they would be one, the more he wanted to feel him inside his body. Naruto leaned in, member in one hand, and other hand on the pillow by Sasuke's head to keep his balance.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he pressed the head of his cock between Sasuke's cheeks and against his entrance. Sasuke made sure to look in his eyes when he nodded. Naruto took a deep breath before pressing and pressing and pressing until the head was inside. Sasuke bit his lip and pressed his head back, his eyes clenched and tears gathering behind the lids. Naruto himself panted, the tightness of Sasuke feeling incredible around his flesh. He paused, both his hands now on either side of Sasuke's head as he watched his face contort in pain. He wanted to stop, he wanted to pull out and just cradle Sasuke in his arms and apologise for hurting him, but just as he was about to take action, Sasuke's face relaxed slightly and he told Naruto to continue. "Keep going," he forced out.

Naruto pressed in more, biting his own lip as he groaned. He pressed and pressed until he was in to the hilt. He stayed there for what felt like an age, both of them panting, their faces inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes and as Sasuke got used to the filled sensation, he smiled at Naruto, realising that at that particular moment, they were joined in a way they wouldn't be with anyone else ever. Naruto smiled back and ran his his hands along Sasuke's arms until he got to the raven's hands and linked their fingers together, he lent down and they kissed, their tongues twining and their teeth clashing.

It was in that moment, where everything felt so right that Sasuke was glad Naruto had brought him back from Orochimaru, he was happy that Naruto had suggested playing Truth or Dare and he was over the moon that Naruto had saved him when he thought he had nothing. If Naruto hadn't brought him back, if Naruto hadn't suggested Truth or Dare, if Naruto hadn't found him when he had cut himself, he wouldn't feel the pure happiness he felt there and then.

When Naruto pulled back form the kiss he was shocked to see Sasuke in tears. "Shit Sasuke it hurts doesn't it? I'm pulling out."

"No! Please don't pull out."

"But you're crying damn it!"

"I'm happy! I'm crying because I'm so god damn fucking happy!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at him, shocked, before continuing, "Are you sure it isn't because you have a huge penis in your ass for the first time?"

Sasuke burst out laughing as Naruto smiled and kissed the tears away. Sasuke caught Naruto's lips with his own before he kissed his tear stained cheek again, "yes, I'm sure," he said when they parted.

When Naruto leaned down to kiss his raven's neck, Sasuke whispered "move," and Naruto's hips pulled back before thrusting slowly back in. He kept a slow pace, his hands gripping Sasuke tightly, their lips meeting in frequent chaste kisses as they worked their was to completion. They moaned and groaned and slowly, the pace they were going at was too slow. Naruto sped up his pace and unlinked a hand to bring it down to Sasuke's member. He started to stroke it in time with his thrusts and soon Sasuke's panting and moaning got louder as he got closer and closer. They parted lips and Naruto sat up, keeping their fingers linked, and continued thrusting and pumping.

"Uh uh uh Naru."

"Mm, Sasu."

"Ah! Naru...I'm..." Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke's member as he came, his seed going onto his stomach, his entrance clenched around Naruto causing him to ejaculate into the condom.

When both of their highs passed, they stayed as they were, catching their breaths and calming down. Naruto pulled out and removed the condom, wrapping it in many tissues he got from the box on the bedside table then throwing it at the bin by the door. He got more tissues and cleaned up Sasuke's stomach.

"That was amazing," Sasuke said, grinning like an idiot. Naruto also smiled brightly when he leaned down to kiss him before throwing the tissues away. He released Sasuke's hand for a minute as they both made their way under the rose covered blankets. they tangled their legs and lay on their sides facing each other, their faces lit by the candles still glowing in the room. They wrapped their arms around each other and lazily kissed each other, their activities catching up with them and exhaustion kicking in.

"I'm glad we waited," Naruto said as Sasuke moved so his head rested on Naruto's chest.

"Me too," Sasuke linked a hand with Naruto's, the blonde's other hand was playing with the raven's hair.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head and looked into Naruto's blue eyes, reflecting the flickering flames. "I love you too, Naruto." They kissed a final time that night before nestling under the covers and-

"My house had better not burn down from your candles by the way."

"They won't and even if they did, you can stay at my place however long you want."

A pause.

"Blow them out Naruto."

"What? But I'm in bed!"

"I don't care, blow them out."

Naruto crawled out of bed and blew out the hundred candles before crawling back under the covers, Sasuke making himself comfortable on Naruto's chest as if he hadn't just forced him out of bed after sex.

"Thank you," Sasuke said in a sweet voice.

"Hn," Naruto replied, a content smile on his face the whole time.

-END-

* * *

_okay, so in the end i didn't really change much... i only made it sem like they had another misson and stuff, man i hope you liked it *fingers crossed*_

*phew* all done! That certainly took me a while to type up. Looks like I'm owed a favour. *evil grin* all in good time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story over all. I hear there's an epilogue coming at some point so keep an eye out! Happy reading! :)

_you're making it sound like it's your story, oh dearest sister of mine XD_

_but yeah, what she said, i hope you have enjoyed this story, it certainly took a while to finish, just over two years in fact! i would like to say that the epilogue will come out soon but it probably won't. i started writing it even before i started writing this chapter. i wrote it on my laptop that was taken away from me by my dear father who caught me on it at 4 in the morning heh heh... so yea, I'm not getting that back for a while and i wrote this one (well my sister) on google docs... (i wrote it by hand and then she copied it up but you don't really need to know all this lol)._

_basically, i just want to say thank you for reading, i hope that you have enjoyed their journey and i hope that i will find the motivation to complete my other stories amongst studying like my life depended on it because in a way, it kind of does, especially with my crap A Level results, but yes, thank you for reading, i hope to get a few reviews, i must admit that i was quite dissapointed when i only got 2, but thankyou **Neko Murasaki **and **Gaara'sGirl12** for your reviews ^__^_

_THANKYOU'S_

_Alerts: 101_

_Fave's: 115_

_C1's: 1_

_REVIEWS: (for previous chapter)_

_**Pankakes**: you're gay XD_

_**GreyNails**: thankyou and i hope you enjoyed the last chapters :)_

_**Wrathisred**: just... thankyou! :D_

_**shyrilyle:** thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the story_

_**cadywise:** yep, it does only get better. and sasuke's cuteness deffinetly gets 10 points ^___^_

_**namineheart12:** thank you for the review_

_**Bloody White Rose786:** no you don't need smut to make these two seem perfect, but it helps ^O^_

_**bluesaphire23:** LOL sorry i made you stay up until 3!! but i'm glad you like it :D i think that you have gone to live with your house mates now, so it's something to read nd not miss me too much ;) but if not then it's just something to read anyway XD_

_**Gaara'sGirl12:** thankyou for the review, glad you like it ^__^ _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sending love!_

_m. kai .m_


End file.
